Semper Ama
by JEE016
Summary: Mayrah Gilbert gave up her dreams when her parents died to help raise her siblings, but that's about to get a whole lot harder when vampires, witches and werewolves start to come out and play.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter one – pilot**

 _I sat in my hotel room staring out at the beautiful view of Italy, the great canal glistened in the sunlight as boats sailed along its waters. I smiled at the view before turning away as my phone rang. Aunt Jenna came up on the caller I.D. Weird I thought my family wasn't to call me for a few days. "aunt Jenna." I chirped down the phone but all I heard was choked up sobs. "what's the matter…. calm down…. aunt Jenna." I shouted down the phone, but it still took a few minutes for her to calm down. "Mayrah it's, it's your parents they…. They died in a car accident." She choked out before erupting into tears once more. "aunt Jenna I'm coming home." I told her before saying goodbye and hanging up._

 _The next day I arrived home to find my brother, sister and aunt crying and huddled on the sofa. The funeral was set for next week and the time flied._

 _We stood in the grave yard as the bodies were lowered into the ground and I listened half-heartedly to the priest, then Elena, then Jeremy, then Jenna before it was my turn. "I was five when my biological parents died I thought I would never have a mum to read me stories again, or a dad that would chase away my nightmares, but I was wrong I was once again, blessed to have wonderful parents and they made me a big sister something I always wanted to be. I love you mum and dad, I will protect them." I promised before hugging Jeremy and Eleanor. The crowd began to leave before just the three of us stood, tears streamed down their face as I wiped mine away, I had to be strong now._

I shot up in bed, my alarm clock beeping five thirty obnoxiously as I sighed. My parents had died four months ago, but today was the first day my siblings would be going back to school. Showering I dressed in a black pair of jeans and a t-shirt that declared "I love it when the coffee kicks in and I realise what an adorable badass I'm going to be today." Before descending downstairs, Turing the radio on and began to read my new favourite book 'Loving you after midnight' which is about a man who with his three brothers, one sister and his wife are turned into vampires, unfortunately his wife dies, murder by their father. Every few years after her death she is reborn, and he makes her fall for him once again only for her to be taken away from him. It was seven thirty when I started to make breakfast as the radio blasted 'Just a kiss' by lady Antebellum.

I sang quietly to myself as I made chocolate chip pancakes as Aunt Jenna rushed through the kitchen, her auburn hair in a messy bun as she searched through the cupboards. "are you looking for something aunt Jenna?" I asked as I placed the pancakes on the table. "breakfast." Was her short answer as I raised an eyebrow. "aunt Jenna I already made breakfast." I said as Elena entered the room and headed straight for the coffee. "Mayrah you know it's all about the coffee." Elena joked knowing I couldn't stand the stuff and preferred tea "is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he joined us.

Everyone sat at the table as they dug into their breakfast, everyone except me I didn't eat breakfast, so I drank my tea and read another chapter. "Mayrah thanks for breakfast." Elena spoke as she began collecting the plates as aunt Jenna began rushing around again. "it the first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna mumbled as she dug through her bag and pulled out enough money for Elena and Jeremy's lunch. "lunch money?" she asked. "were good, Mayrah already gave it to us." Elena told her. "Mayrah you work too hard to give your money away I'm their guardian I should be the one giving them money." Jenna scolded. "it's fine aunt Jenna I have enough money." I said as I began to make my way out of the room to get dressed. "do you need a lift to school?" I asked but they shook their heads.

I heard the door slam close as I quickly pulled a black woollen cold shoulder jumper on, black skinny jeans and black trainers before heading out the house and driving over to the boarding house. I listened to "Family Tree" by Matthew West loving how the words spoke out to me as I sang the lyrics I felt like it reminds me of someone, but they were too far out of reach for me to remember.

The boarding house was more of a mansion, with its big drive way and many rooms that was built nearly a hundred years ago. I rolled my eyes at the size with only one person living there it seemed ridiculous to have a house of that size, but it had been in his family for generations, so I guess I couldn't fault him for living there even if the last of his remaining family were blood sucking vampires.

"Come on Zach let me in" I shouted while knocking on his door before it opened revealing a grumpy looking Zach Salvatore. "You have a key Mayrah." He stated with his eye brow raised. "yeah, I forgot it," I mumbled before entering the house. "so what rooms am I cleaning today?" I asked. "the kitchen, living and dining room please, also my so many great uncle, is staying with me so I need you to clean his bedroom." He told me his face scrunching up slightly when he said his family member was staying with him. "which one?" I asked for all my knowledge of supernatural creatures what with me being a witch myself I had never seen a vampire before. "Stefan." He said before he left the house.

I began to cook a weeks' worth of meals for Zach for he couldn't cook for shit before placing them in the freezer and cleaning the kitchen, washing all the pots Zach apparently couldn't before making my way through the house singing and dancing as I cleaned. It was two o'clock by the time I finished the rooms downstairs and headed towards Stefan's room. It was a mess. Clothes still to be unpacked, the bed unmade, and hand-written journals splayed on every desk. What was it with this family that they couldn't clean. I put "All night" by Icona pop and sang loudly as I cleaned the room up. I organised the journals by year and placed them on the unused bookshelves, before unpacking his clothes even his underwear before making his bed. I had finished hovering as the last song on my play list came on "you give love a bad name" by Bon Jovi. I belted out the lyrics practically shouting rather than singing – thank God Zach wasn't here – while I dusted the room. "who are you." A voice asked behind me causing me to scream as the song cut off. Turning around I came face to face with the owner of the room Stefan Salvatore. He was handsome, with neat sandy brown hair and kind green eyes. "I'm Mayrah Zach's cleaner." I told him with a smile as I picked up the cloth I had dropped.

We spent a while talking about my music choice and why he came back to Mystic Falls before Zach barged into the room. "you promised." He shouted holding up today's newspaper were the headline was of two people's death. "this is an animal attack." He told Zach while looking at me worriedly. "don't give us that. We know the game. You tear them up enough, they will always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control" Zach stated. "I do. You know about me?" he asked. "I'm a witch." I told him as I went to stand by Zach. "please uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quite for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here it's just going to stir things up." Zach told him honestly. "it's not my intention." Stephan says, and I see the truth in his eyes. "then what is?" I asked worried for my sister, Elena was a doppelganger who had a counterpart that played both the Salvatore brothers, now I was scared that the arrival of Stephan would bring the darker brother to the small town of mystic falls. "I need to get away from my wife." He laughed but I could tell he was serious about having a wife. I said goodbye to Stephan as Zach began to walk me to the door as it was nearing four thirty damn I needed to get home fast, so I could eat then go to work at the grill. "see you later Zach have a goodnight.

I drove quickly through the silent streets and made it home in record time to left over slop for dinner before changing into a figure hugging black dress with spaghetti straps that flared out at the hips. I left my naturally waist length curly red hair down before applying eyeliner and mascara – making my green eyes pop – and bright red lipstick. I changed my practical trainers for glossy red high heels before putting on my red leather jacket.

"hey." I smiled towards my brother as he came out of his bedroom his dilated eyes widened when he saw me before his face went blank once more. "Jeremy, you promised" I screeched as I considered his eyes and noticed the wetness there. "you're not my mother, your, not even my sister biologically so but out of my life." He shouted before going back into his room banging the door closed behind him. I stood in shock for a moment before brushing past Elena and Jenna who stared open mouthed at what just happened.

As I drove to the mystic grill I began to wonder were my baby brother had disappeared to, where was the cute boy that gave me home made presents for every birthday and Christmas, where was that eight-year-old who picked me roses from our neighbour's garden when I was sick and who cried on my shoulder when we realised I was allergic to them. Where were the smiles, the hugs, the I love you's and were had the time gone in a blink of an eye my younger brother had morphed into a stroppy teenager and had seemed to leave me behind with words that left knifes in my heart.

The grill was packed full of teenagers hanging out with friends, families having diner and dates falling in love. "hey matt." I greeted the boy – well a man now as he towered over me even in my ridiculous high heels – who I had babysat. "Mayrah." He shouted over the loud music before giving me a hug. I got to work waiting tables only four hours until I could sing and five before I could go home to where my bed was calling. I worked effortlessly I had been doing this since I was sixteen, moving around tables and patrons had become a skill I was flawless in. I knew just what to, how to flirt harmlessly with drunken men, how to chat up the macho teens and congratulate beautiful families to get big tips. Ten o'clock finally came and it was my time to sing I got on to stage and began singing "Extra ordinary" by Lucy Hale it was a good song one that reminded me of myself. The last hour dragged by with me and Matt cleaning up. "do you need a lift Matt?" I asked "no thanks I'll just walk." He said as I began closing the bar. "no, you're not get in the car." I told him he tried to protest but I came out the winner, so I dropped Matt off home before heading to mine.

My bedroom reminded me of happier times, the walls had been painted bright yellow when I was eleven with my parents were now starting to fade with time, but I hadn't the heart to change it. The white wooden bed that lay under the windows was still there. Foggy images of my parents reading to me appeared before me. The white chest tables that was covered in makeup and jewellery I hadn't put away reminded me of my mother brushing my hair before bed and teaching me to apply make-up. The pictures placed on the walls brought tears to my eyes, family pictures that I wanted to become a reality once more.

I quickly changed my clothes for a grey vest and red and grey checked pyjama shorts before climbing into bed, with all my musings I hadn't realised someone was in my bed. I smiled upon seeing Jeremy, brushing his hair from his face I noticed the red rimmed eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning and going to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke early once more, showered put my hair into a pony tail and got dressed into white skinny jeans a spaghetti strapped top that flowed out that went white at the top and progressed to blue. I put on some baby blue heeled shoes before heading downstairs to make breakfast for the family. Today I had college, so I would go to Zach's at one when I finished that we would eat a nice meal and talk before I needed to head to the grill once more.

"the battle of Willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic falls. How many casualties resulted in this Battle?" my history professor asked. I was training to become a history teacher and Professor Sigmund was my favourite teacher he was not only handsome but also really loved history you could tell by how passionate his voice was. "Miss Taylor?" "um…a lot." She answered, Jessica Taylor was a bleached blonde that would get straight A's on any written test unfortunately she dumbed herself down because she was bullied in high school because she was one of the smarter kids. "cute becomes dumb miss Taylor." Our professor replied. "Mr Williams, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?" Professor Sigmund asked, Oliver Williams was the dumbest person in the class he was also the cockiest and Jessica's girlfriend even though she was secretly seeing Professor Sigmund. Oliver only remained in the university because his father was unbelievably wealth and one of the biggest investors to the school. "it's okay professor Sigmund I'm cool with it." Was Oliver's reply. "Miss Gilbert could you enlighten us." "there was, 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians which there were twenty-seven." I told them I used to have a job categorizing the archives in city hall and would spend hours reading them I learnt many historical facts. That job made me fall in love with history. "thank you miss Gilbert it's nice to know someone's paying attention."

I was driving to the boarding house when my phone began to ring. "Sis are you coming to the party tonight" shouted Elena over the music and down the phone. "no Elena I've got work." I told her slightly rolling my eyes I had never been fond of parties, but Elena had gone to one nearly every week before the accident. "what come on even Matt got the night off." "I know so now I have to work alone because Margarette is off sick." Margarette Forbes is my best friend well my only friend really, she's the older sister to Elena's friend Caroline and they look nearly identical with their small frames, blonde hair and blue eyes. Margarette had come with me travelling before my parents died and instead of staying and continuing to travel she came home with me and put her brilliant mind at work training to become a nurse. "fine don't come." Elena snapped before hanging up. Great looks like I've annoyed another sibling I sighed.

I quickly drove to Zach's where I proceeded to cook the pizza I had made yesterday while I collected dirty clothing from Zach's room. I heard the door slam shut and hurried down stairs. "what's going on?" I questioned worried "someone else, was attacked tonight, Mayrah, Zach and it wasn't me." Stephan told us before hurrying upstairs I gave one look to Zach before following the vampire to his room.

"it's going to be okay Stef." I comforted as he hugged me. He heard the squawking of a bird and glared at the window. "It's only a bird Stef nothing to worry about." I said pulling his head towards me only to scream as a raven flew through the room and landed on one of the roof beams. I felt Stefan turn around and say "Damon" as I turned around to and standing by the window was a leather clad figure that caused fear to run through my body. "Hello, brother." Damon smirk his voice chilling.

I slowly crept out of the room and made my way downstairs knowing Stefan would protect me and Zach. BANG! I could hear the smashing of the window and a hard body slamming into the ground. I rushed outside only to see Damon throw Stefan. I used magic to give Damon an aneurism and watched as he fell to his knees gripping his head in pain. Stefan lay on the floor still weak from his fight with Damon. "you should go home Mayrah." Zach told me, and I gave a nod before letting Damon go. "you can clean the mess you made up." I told him before walking to my car.

"Elena what's the matter?" I asked worried knowing Damon attacked someone and hoping it wasn't Elena or Jeremy. "Vicki was attacked can you come pick me and Jeremy up please." "sure." I told her before ending the call before letting work know I wasn't going to be in tonight.

I arrived at the party to see an ambulance driving Vicki away as I rushed towards my siblings. "are you okay?" I asked worriedly checking them both other. "were fine though Jeremy was the one who found her." Elena told me. "oh Jeremy" I whispered but he just brushed past me and stomped to the car.

Stefan P.O.V-

I opened one of my journals the one I know had a picture of an old friend in it. The picture was in black and white and from the 1920's. we sat in the bar side by side I was wearing a classic black suit that my wife had chosen out and my wife's sister was as beautiful as ever with her hair pinned up with a short but glamourous flapper style dress on. I had lost her years ago.

I smiled at the picture before placing it away again I had to call someone. "hey darling," I greeted my wife down the phone "I wish you were here."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter two: The night of the comet**

I quickly awoke feeling happy I had no work or college today as I got dressed for the day in a light brown floor length summer dress with spaghetti straps that dipped down slightly. Before heading out of my room to see aunt Jenna wearing a professional navy-blue dress that clung to her curves. "do I look adult? As in respectfully parental." She asked me "depends were you're going." "Jeremys parent-teacher conference." Aunt Jenna said. "wait don't you have a work meeting in half an hour?" I questioned as her eyes widened. "crap and it's too late to re-schedule I'm going to have to cancel." She panicked "no you don't I'll go to the parent-teacher meeting." I told her. "thanks, you are the best." "where is Jeremy?" I asked. "he left early something about getting to woodwork early to finish a bird house…. There is no wood shop is there?" I shook my head.

I quickly made my way downstairs and poured myself some tea as I made myself an omelette for some strange reason I had a craving for one. After I was finished I quickly drove to the school by myself seeming as both Jeremy and Elena were already gone. I tapped the steering wheel in time with the music as Shania Twain's 'Honey I'm home' came on. I arrived at the school and made my way to Mr. Tanner's classroom. "hi, I'm Mayrah I'm here for Jeremy's parent teacher conference." I greeted Mr. Tanner. "miss Gilbert where is your aunt?" he asked. "she had to rush to work so here I am." I told him as we sat me at a very uncomfortable desk and him on the edge of his desk. "as Jeremy's teacher I'm concerned. All right it is the third day in school and he's skipped six classes." He began. "Mr. Tanner are you aware that our parents just died?" I questioned. "four months ago, a great loss. A car accident. Wickery bridge if I remember correctly. You are their older sister aren't you but still a kid" He replied. I wanted to slap him really, I did. "six classes? Are you sure? I mean that's kind of hard to do." I questioned. "not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping miss Gilbert but the signs are there" He said bluntly as I gasped never had I been more thankful that aunt Jenna wasn't here. "what signs?" I asked feeling as though I was chocking. "he's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" he replied. "there's my aunt Jenna who's their sole guardian." I answered. "uh-hu and it's an impossible hard job isn't it, raising two teens." "of course, it is but they are my siblings and things will get easier." I told him "now if that is all I'm going to leave." With that I left the room before riding in silence home now I had to talk to Jeremy.

I made tacos that night they were not my favourite meal, but I know Jeremy likes them especially if I make them, so I sent the time I had alone cooking and thinking of what I was going to tell my youngest sibling. "I made diner. Tacos I had a craving for guacamole." I told him. "okay first you hate guacamole and second I'm good thanks." He said. "eat anyway, it's a ruse, we need to talk Jeremy." I announced as he made to leave. "Hey, you, come. Sit. Or do I need to tell aunt Jenna." I called out to him and he dragged himself to the barstool. "back in school, freshman year. I could eat my weight in chocolate, I imagine it would be my munchie food if I got stoned." "you think about getting high?" he asked. "darling I think about doing lots of thing like quitting my jobs and drinking away my sorrows doesn't mean I'm actually going to do it though." I answered. "I don't need this!" he shouted before storming out of the house. "what was that about?" I heard aunt Jenna ask behind me. "nothing, I'm going out." I told her as I went upstairs to change.

I changed into a deep red sheer skirt that was longer at the back and short at the front and a black square neckline crop top and glossy red high heels before letting my hair down and putting on makeup. Then I left my first stop the boarding house to see if Zach wanted to come get drunk with me. "Zach" I shouted as I entered the house going straight to the liquor cabinet and making myself a Vodka. I had already drunk five by the time he entered the room, so I was already very tipsy. "it's four in the afternoon and your already drunk?" Zach asked as he entered the living room. "come party with me." I shouted as I turned on the stereo as loud as it would go. The music was booming, and the drinks were flowing as we made our way through the liquor cabinet, I danced and laughed acting my age for the first time in fourth months.

"augh" I groaned my head left like someone took a hammer to it as I blinked foggy memories of last night came back to me, the dancing, the drinking and the kissing. I blanched oh God had I slept with Zack last night. Images swirled around my brain making me dizzy and I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. I felt someone hold my hair back as I chucked up everything I drank from last night. "Stefan." I moaned pitifully. "I'm here Mayrah let it out." He replied handing me a glass of water and pain relief.

I quickly dressed in last nights clothes that were scattered around the room, oh God what had I done. I was so close the door was in my sights when it was suddenly got blocked by a tall and dark figure. "Damon." I gasped thanking the heavens that it wasn't Zach.

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

We were worried, Mayrah hadn't been home all night and it wasn't like her to leave without telling someone were she was going. I sighed as the boarding house came into view hoping Zach or Stefan knew where she was. Jumping out the car I practically ran to the door and began using the knocker only for the door to open on its own. Cautiously I entered.

"Stefan, Zach" I called into the seemingly empty mansion I can't believe Mayrah cleans all this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mayrah's black clutch. "Mayrah!" I shouted my worry turning to anger. I turned around hearing creaking as I made my way back towards the door just before a black raven came flying in. Turning I found myself face to face with a very handsome face. His hair was as black as the raven I just saw, his face chiselled like that of a Greek God, with eyes as the ocean and his lips they were full and pink and so close I could reach up and kiss him. I swallowed my brain going blank as he stared at me with a look of hunger. Oh God I needed to get out of here before I did anything wrong. "I-I'm sorry for barging in the door was…" I stopped as the door was now shut. Weird. "open." I finished feeling stupid. "you must be Elena." His voice was strong as desire rippled through my body. "I'm Damon, Stephan's brother." "that's nice, on the line of siblings have you seen my sister Mayrah?" I asked hoping she was still here and not in a ditch somewhere. "yes, I have, please come I'm sure Mayrah and Zach will be finished soon with there activities." He answered. Eww I think I was going to be sick, first knowing Mayrah had sex and with Zach what the hell. He led me through the living room, the walls made from dark wood with painting decorating them while the floor was covered by an amazing red and gold patterned rug. Plush sofa's and chairs adorned the room. Like I said it was amazing. "this is your living room?" I questioned still slightly shocked. "living room, parlor, Sotheby's action. It's a little kitschy for my taste" he answered a beautiful smile on his face. "I can see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time, for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." He continued as I raised my eyebrow. "Me and Stefan no way sure he was nice but nice wasn't what I wanted. Not after Matt I've had my fill of nice." I thought my brain running a mile a minute. "well that's nice to know." He responded with a smirk as my eyes went wide. "God did I say that out loud, I'm so sorry." I rushed out hoping Stefan hadn't heard so that I didn't hurt his feeling he was after all still a friend. "no problem lets go find your sister."

Mayrah's P.O.V –

"hello Mayrah." I heard him say as my body went ridged right beside him was my sister who was glazing at him like he was God's gift to earth. Oh, all the people that could have been her soul mate it had to be bloody Damon Salvatore.

 _I saw my little sister playing with her Barbie dolls, yesterday I had been told about the doppelganger and that like the others she would play two brothers against each other, but I couldn't allow that not to my innocent little sister that deserved love. It wasn't her fault who she was. I finished the potion before adding a drop in to her glass of homemade lemonade. "Elena, Jeremy come have a drink please." I told them smiling happily as they both complied, my brother falling over his feet to get to me. I watch as she drank all of hers and as they both began to play again once more as I began to recite the spell:_

" _from this day I place a spell._

 _You'll want no other man_

 _than he who was promised to you."_

 _I watched as her body glowed red before green, the spell was complete, Elena Gilbert would want no other than her true mate._

"Elena, shall we leave." I begged want to leave desperately. "yeah we should probably go. It was nice meeting you Damon" Elena responded before we made our way to the door. Once in the car I sighed okay my life was officially over.

"so, you and Zack." My sister laughed as I began to pull away from the boarding house. "so, you and Damon." I replied watching as her face went dark red. The drive home was all about how Damon was the most handsome man she had ever met.

Me, Elena and aunt Jenna sat in the kitchen, me making dinner while those two talked about boys. I turned around as the door open revealing Jeremy. "hi Jeremy." I greeted with a smile. "were where you?" he asked as he walked over to us and gave me a hug. "with a friend I'm sorry I worried you." I told him honestly after all Zach was a friend.

It was the night of the comet and both Elena and Jeremy were out. While me and Jenna decided to stay in after all what better way to send a night then watching movies with a bottle of wine and talking about the awful life decisions we have made recently. "is Jeremy on drugs." Aunt Jenna suddenly asked me. "what?" I asked confused about how she knew. "I was like him once a stoner, shall we go raid his room." She answered with a mischievous smile. We rushed up the stairs, giggling as we made it up to his room, as Jenna go up to searching I threw myself onto him bed. Suddenly I heard someone coming up the stairs. Worried I shot up only to sigh in relief when Elena came into view. "Jer?" Elena questioned coming into the room. "no, it's me, the hypocrite patrol," aunt Jenna replied suddenly very sober. "what are you two doing?" "well I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure. Who has to violate a 15-year-olds privacy." She told us as she began searching his shoes. "Jackpot." She exclaimed holding out Jeremy's bong "I see the hiding places haven't gotten anymore creative." She continued as Elena came and sat beside me. "what brought this on?" she asked as Jenna pulled out some drugs from the dresser and answered; "your ass-hat of a history teacher rang me today, shamed me good after saying Mayrah was a better carer." "you got tannered, been there." Elena muttered playing with the bong. "like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna continued. "you not screwing up aunt Jenna." "yes I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look easy. Hell, even Mayrah makes everything look easy. You know high school, marriage, having you two. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." She ranted tears filling her eyes as I got up and hugged her. "it's okay nobody expects you to be her and your doing well for someone who has been suddenly thrust into the role of caregiver." I told her as I wiped away her tears. "how about we finish the wine and watch pretty women." Elena suggested before the three of us headed downstairs: me getting the popcorn, Elena putting on the movie and Jenna got more wine. Then as we sat watching the movie we laughed and cried before falling to sleep on the sofa content with life for the first time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Three – Friday Night Bites**

"have you got your lunch" I heard aunt Jenna shout to my siblings as they left. Groggily I open my eyes and ran a hand down my face tiredly. I had barely four hours of sleep, between university and a double shift at the mystic grill and then I couldn't sleep knowing I had to see Zach today. Sighing I got out of Bed and slowly shuffled towards the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, with a large grey jumper and some converse. Looking in the mirror I was a mess, my already pale skin looked deathly, with the large bags under my eyes. Great.

I hurried downstairs to the coffee pot, wrinkling my nose and gagging at the taste. I slowly began to wake up as the coffee set in. The house was eerily silent as I sat in the kitchen to start reading my book before I realised Elena had forgotten her lunch. "damn it." I muttered as I got up and headed towards the door, lunch in hand.

I loudly sang Alice Copper's poison to the school, loving the song as it as one of the first me and my adoptive mother had learnt together. I pulled into the school praying Elena wasn't in history. "miss Makewood, hi." I greeted. Mrs Makewood was a seventy-eight-year-old woman, who had lost her only child many years ago. Her once bright blonde hair had gone grey but was still styled with perfection. The only indication that she was still in mourning was her once bright blue eyes and charming smile had dulled. "Mayrah, Honey what are you doing here?" she asked her false smile becoming more genuine after all I had helped her for a few years in the receptionist and the archives when I was younger. "Elena forgot her lunch." I sighed, rolling my eyes making the older women laugh. "kids, go on then, you better go give it to her. She's in Tanner's class." She told me as I wrinkled my nose before heading towards Tanner's room.

I leaned against the door frame, listening as Mr. Tanner asked questions: "what year did world war two end?" the whole class was silent giving the man blank faces. "anyone got anything." Mr. Tanner questioned his voice heavy with annoyance. "miss Juan?" he called out before answering the question himself "1945." I watched annoyed that Elena, Stefan and Bonnie whispered to each other rather than pay attention. "pearl harbour?" he asked "miss gilbert…pearl harbour." "umm…" she said, I rolled my eyes, I needed to get her to study more. "December 7th, 1941." Stefan answered for her as Elena siled at him in thanks. "thank you miss Gilbert." Tanner said making the whole class chuckle. "your welcome." Stefan shot back. "very well, the fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner asked the class. "1989. I'm good with dates sir." Stefan told him, and he should be for a 145-year-old vampire, he had after all lived through most of it. "are you? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act." "1964." "John F. Kennedy assassination." "1963." "Martin Luther King." Tanner's voice was annoyed with a hint of anger. "68" "Lincoln." "1865." "ROE VS. WODE" Tanner said as he moved to stand in front of Stefan's desk. "1973." "Brown vs Board." "1954" "the battle of Gettysburg." "1863." "Korean war." "1950 to 1953" Stefan answered. "Ha! It ended is '52." Tanner exclaimed excitedly, the guy was an awful teacher, complained when you got it wrong and when you got it right. You can't win with guy. The class chuckled as Stefan spoke: "uh, actually, sir, it was '53." "look it up somebody." He shouted annoyed guess it's time to make myself known. "he's right sir, it ended July 27th, 1953, the armistice was signed." I spoke and every pair of eyes except Stefan's snapped to me. After they stopped gawking they began to laugh and clap for Stefan.

"what are you doing here, miss Gilbert?" Tanner questioned, turning once more to glare at me. "Elena, you forgot your lunch." I told her as I moved to her desk. Ignoring Tanner. Wrinkling her nose, she replied "Aunt Jenna made hummus, it's disgusting that's why I left it." Oh well Aunt Jenna couldn't cook if it were to hit her in the face. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "here, just don't tell Jeremy, or Jenna and I'll cook your lunch tomorrow." I said winking at her before making my way towards the open door. "is that all, miss Gilbert." Tanner asked snidely. Is stopped in my tracks, turning to face the most insufferable man ever, and I've met Damon Salvatore. "no actually, do you take satisfaction from humiliating your students or is it everyone you meet?" I questioned m eyebrows raised in what Jeremy used to call the eyebrow of doom. "no miss Gilbert I don't but maybe we can talk about this more over dinner." Out of the corner of my eye I saw both Stefan and Elena blanch. "sorry, I've already got plans." I told him before quickly leaving the room.

Sighing I quickly entered my car blearing the music, as I began listening to Disney, my thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't believe Tanner asked me out and now I had to go have another embarrassing conversation with Zack. Fuck my life.

I pulled up to the boarding house as Disney's Brave – touch the sky began to play. The mansion was mysteriously quiet as I unlocked the door. Smiling slightly, I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I got to cleaning.

It was two hours later, when the house was clean, and I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, for Zach, when said man entered the room, only to see me and turn around. "Zachary Gant Salvatore, come here we need to talk." I shouted to him and watched in amusement as he slowly dragged himself to the closest seat. I got to making us both a cup of tea before going to sit in the chair next to him. "so, about the other night…" I began only to dwindle off. We sat in silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. "did it mean anything?" he asked "to be honest, no, I don't even remember it." I told him honestly and I was grateful when relief flooded his face. "good cos I've got a date." He laughed wiggling his eyebrows causing me to chuckle. "so, friends?" he questioned, putting his hand out for me to shake but I pulled him into a hug. "well, you love birds seem cosy." A dark smooth voice spoke from behind us. Leaning in the doorway stood the figure of Damon Salvatore. "Fuck off Damon, I've got to run but we can catch up later Zach." I said as I made my way to the door. "aww don't leave on my account." Damon chuckled in the dark sardonic way that he does. "I'm not I've got to pick Elena, Stefan and Bonnie up from practise." I told him, heading towards my car. "oh, good I'll come with you." I began to tell him no, but he was sitting comfortably in my car. He put the radio as tale as old as time began playing through the speaker. "Disney really?"

The drive to the school was full of Damon's snarky comments and him continuously. Changing the channel to rock music. It was annoying as hell. I pulled into the car park to see Stefan playing football and Elena looking on board. That is until Taylor Lockwood knocked Stefan on his arse. "oh." I winced, even knowing it wouldn't really hurt him. "you going to live Salvatore?" Tanner asked. "yeah." Stefan replied as he got up off the floor. "walk it off, son." "you know if he was drinking human blood that wouldn't have happened." Damon snarked as he watched Elena hungrily. "can you not look at my sister like she's a piece of meat?" I asked well demanded. "no can do. Shotgun." He called as Elena, Bonnie and Stefan walked over and clambered into the car.

"how where try outs?" Damon asked his brother as he flipped through the leather book he had. "very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many adjectives." Damon continued – when Stefan didn't say anything – he dangled Stefan in front of the younger vampire's face. The two brothers began to fight over the diary causing me to lose concentration. "Boys!" I snapped "pack it in before I stop the car." "yes Mayrah." "yes Ma'am." They both responded simultaneously. As the two girls laughed. "oh, by the way you are all invited for dinner tonight." I told them.

Elena and Bonnie sat in the kitchen watching me place the food out. "last night, I'm watching 'nine-o,' a commercial break comes on, and I'm like, I bet it's the phone commercial! And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie told us as she tried to explain her pyschicness. It looks like the Bennet line of witches will continue. "oh, come on, that commercial is on a constant loop." Elena pointed out, not knowing therefore not believing in the supernatural. "fine. Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie continued, I tried to block them out as I took the rest of the food out of the stove and placed the pasta dish into the bowl. "maybe we should play the lottery." Elena laughed. "have you talked to your grams?" I asked after all Shelia Bennett had taught me when I was younger even though we were different types of witches. The Bennett line was full of witches bound to the earth. "she just gonna say it's because I'm a witch," Bonnie moaned "I don't want to be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?" "I don't want to be a witch." Elena Scowled. "hey there's nothing wrong with being a witch." I shouted as I made my way to the dining room, the food in hand.

I know they didn't know but it hurt that they wouldn't want to be witches after all they were awesome. I left the girls on their own as I went to answer the door. "Stefan. Hi, come in." I greeted giving the vampire a hug. "don't you know, you should never invite a vampire into your house." Stefan joked easily. laughing I answered "Maybe I like the danger. Anyway, where is your brother?" "he's going to be a bit late, but said to eat without him." He answered as we made our way to the table, where Bonnie and Elena were already sitting.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, making conversation. "well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan answered. "you should have seen him Mayrah, he was great." Elena smiled happily as she and Bonnie told me every detail of his try out. "why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Elena asked Bonnie who glared at Elena in turn. "um, divorced, no mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie answered sadly. "no, about the witches. Bonnie family has a lineage of witches. Its really cool." "cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie shot back. "well, it's certainly interesting." Elena bit back. "I'm not versed, but I know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's" Stefan told us. "my family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him. "really? Salem witches?" "yeah." "I would say that's pretty cool." "really? Why?" "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." Stefan explained. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I smiled. "looks like Damon's here." I smiled getting up.

"come on in, Damon." I told him as he entered the house. "Mayrah, you look good enough to eat." Damon whispered in my ear as his way to the dinning room. "so, what are we talking about." I asked as I entered the dining room again. "Salem witches actually." Stefan told me as I sat back down at the table.

We sat in the living room. Drinking tea – for me – and Coffee for everyone else. "so, you've lost both of your parents." Damon asked out of the blue. "yes, I have." I said quietly. "may I ask how they died." "well my biological parents dropped me off when when I as seven and never came back, a week later I went to their funeral and the Gilberts adopted me." I told him "please excuse me the dishes aren't going to clean themselves."

I entered the kitchen, leaning against the wall, breathing deeply as I wiped away the traitorous tears that fell. "I'm sorry if he upset you." Stefan said as he entered placing the last few bowls on the kitchen unit. "it's okay." I responded as I loaded the dish washer. "you know I had a friend once, she was a lot like you, protective of her family." He told me as he helped clean the dishes. "really? What was she like." I asked wondering who this friend was and what happened to her. "well she was beautiful, not only on the outside, but inside and no matter what she was there for anyone she considered a friend." He told me, smiling as if in a memory. "she sound nice…did you love her?" I questioned "I did, she was my wife's sister and was like the sister I never got." "she sounds great I wish I could have met her." "maybe one day you will." He said smiling at me.

That night as Stefan, Damon and Bonnie were leaving, the youngest Salvatore stopped me. "Mayrah, I need you to give this to Elena. It's got vervain on it, so she cannot be compelled as well as a harm me not charm and a spell so that only the wearer can take it off. I got it from my friend, but I thought it would protect her." The necklace was beautiful, a circular locket with a simple design. It was stunning. "I will, thank you." With that are guest were gone.

I went into Elena's room smiling at my sister as I climbed into bed with her. "thanks for tonight." She told me as she gave me a side way hug. "your welcome, anyway I have a gift for you." I said as I showed her the necklace. "wow, it's beautiful," she gasped as I helped her to put it on "is that rose I smell?" "no, it's a herb and its been in my family for generations so I need you to always wear it. Promise me." "I promise." She said as I got up to leave. "good night." "night." She murmured sleepily.

The next morning, I awoke refreshed as I happily say Avril Lavigne's Skater Boy as I dresses in a cute dress, the top black and white polka dots with a flared navy-blue skirt and a thick brown leather belt. With the same coloured jacket and white ballet flats. Today was Stefan's fist football match at mystic falls high school. Although it wouldn't start till later.

The bonfire roared as many of the teens cheered and began drinking, as they listened to an already drunk Tanner's speech. Not that I listened, I didn't care for football or Tanner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor get in Jeremy face as I quickly made my way over to them. Only to start running as Jeremy hit Taylor in the face. "Stop!" I screamed trying – and failing – to get between them, I watched as Taylor jumped on Jeremy and started to hit as I jumped on Taylor trying to get him off by strangling him. Only for him to throw me off and me to end up on the floor. My head was banging as blood oozed out of the wound. I could barley think as Stefan came over and pulled Taylor off him. Standing up I saw Jeremy grab the smashed bottle and tried to attack Taylor as I threw myself forwards to stop him. "Jeremy! No!" I heard Elena scream as pain shot through my hand. I gasped as blood flowed my breathing haggard. "what the hell, Jeremy," Elena shouted as she came over to inspect my hand. "oh my God Mayrah." She gasped "you need to go to the hospital." Stefan piped up looking sick as he was the blood. "Mayrah." Jeremy gasped before running off. "I'm going to go to the first aider. I will see you after the game."

I found a secluded area in the parking lot and magically fixed my head and hand wounds; before transforming a sweet wrapper into a bandage. I saw Elena and Damon talking as they walked together. The spell I cast would have this effect on them. They would be drawn to each other. I smiled happy that Elena found her soul mate, even if it was Damon after all if anyone could bring about his humanity it was my sister. Quickly I began to walk away to give them some privacy as they moved in to kiss each other.

After seeing Elena and Damon kiss I made my way to the male changing rooms to have a word with Taylor. I brushed past Tanner only for him to grab my arm and push me harshly into the wall. His mouth came close to mine, smelling like a mini bar making me gag as his hands groped my body. I tried to use magic to push him off, but it wouldn't work so I began to scream before he placed one of his hands over my mouth. "shh May…rah you know you want me. Can you feel how much I want you?" He whispered in my ear before he was suddenly pulled off me and had Damon's teeth sinking into his neck. "Are you okay?" Damon asked a hint of his humanity coming through as he pulled me into him for a hug. I began to cry as he comforted me. "why didn't you use your magic?" he asked as he wiped my tears away. "I'm a blood witch, if I lose to much blood my magic will stop to preserve itself." I told him as he led me away from the dead body.

Tanners body was collected by the ambulance as I comforted Bonnie as Damon had gone to find Elena. 8, 14, 22. They were the numbers that surrounded the body as Bonnie began to gasp. "come on Bonnie, let's go talk." I said leading her away and to my car. We sat in silence as I held Bonnie as she cried. "I have seen those numbers all the time, I could have stopped this." She cried. "Bonnie, you didn't know or believe in your gift." "not you to, Mayrah witches aren't real." She snapped as she began to get out of the car. "wait, let me show you." I took my knife out of the glove box and slashed my other hand. Bonnie gasped. I quickly healed the cut and made the blood disappear. "what…" she questioned, examining my hand. "I'm a witch, Bonnie."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire diaries or the spell it belongs to the creators of Charmed, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Four: Family Ties**

I awoke startled, my breathing haggard. It was the same dream every year for the last fifth-teen to the build-up of the anniversary of my parent's death.

Dream: _"mum…. daddy…. Elena…. Jeremy …." I shouted as I ran around the mysteriously dark and silent house. Screaming seemed to suddenly echo from every corner of the house and as I started to follow. My feet became coated in a cold sticky red substance. Blood. The floors and walls were covered as I ran into my bedroom and there lay four cold dead bodies, drained from their blood with their frightened expressions still etched on their faces. I screamed as tears poured down my face._

I wiped away the tears as I took off my drenched PJ's covered in sweat and showered. Before I dressed in light blue skinny jeans, and a thick teal knitted jumper. It was only five in the morning and my plain wasn't leaving for a few hours. I was going back to England where my parents were buried. Even though we were not ancestral witches my family still liked to be buried in the same place. Putting on some music, I began to finish my packing.

Two hours later I was finished and carrying my two suit cases and my carry-on downstairs, by the front door. Before going into the kitchen were aunt Jenna was watching the news. "scum ball. Scum bucket." She said "who are you talking to?" I asked confused "Him." She stated pointing to the news anchor. "who? The news guy?" Elena spoke as she entered the room. "Also known as Logan 'Scum' fell, "Jenna told us "did your mum ever tell you why I moved away from mystic falls?" "oh, no way. You and him. He's cute." Elena responded from her place by the coffee pot. "he's not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna pointed out as I placed a wooden box full of family trinkets on the table. "Elena, I need you to give this to Mrs. Lockwood, as she said mum promised to loan it to her for the Founder's Day party." I told her as Jeremy came into the kitchen. "how much do you think this stuff is worth? You know like on eBay? Jeremy joked as Elena snatched the pocket watch he had picked up back. "You're not going to find out." Elena snapped. "Elena, he was just joking." I said cutting over what Jeremy was about to say. "by the way this is yours." I told Jeremy as I picked up the watch and handed it back to Jeremy, "as you know its passed on from father to son, take good care of it." I said as he smiled gratefully just as the doorbell went.

"Stefan, come on in." I shouted to Stefan from the kitchen and he soon entered. "what are you doing here?" Elena asked as we both got up to hug him. "Mayrah asked me to give her a lift to the airport." he told them as I looked at my watch, 8:30 time to leave. "wait your leaving?" Jeremy asked "yep to go see my parents grave. So, you better come give me a hug." I said as I gave both my siblings and aunt Jenna a hug goodbye. "I'll be back in a week but if you need me I'm a phone call away."

With that we left as we pulled up to the airport I had to say goodbye to Stefan as well. "I could come with you." He offered. "no thank you, you better keep Damon in line and remember to eat, tell Zach there's food in the freezer…" Stefan cut me off by placing a hand over my lips. "I'm over a hundred years old, I can look after myself and Zach and your family. Don't worry. Now go or you will miss you flight." He comforted me, as he pulled me into one last hug before leaving me at the airport alone.

Eight and a half hours later I landed in the chilly, rain filled land of England. This was home. The frigid air. The many puddles. The full cups of tea. I smiled, for the first time in a year I was back in the land of my birth. The taxi ride to the nearest hotel was filled with charming talk about my life as we pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

The next morning, I awoke to the sun blearing in through the window. Today was the day, it was the anniversary of their death. Today I would go to their grave, maybe even speak to my mother's spirit. I quickly dressed in a simple black dress, that was lace on the shoulders, and some black ballet flats before heading out.

I stared at the sole grave stone, there wasn't a body to be found, well not in one piece anyway.

'Here lies Davina and Albert Moore 1968 – 1994 1966-1994' 'hear these words hear my cry spirits from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide'

That is what was inscribed on my parent's grave stone. I whispered the spell and patiently watched as lights formed around me until my mothers smiling face was before me. "mother." I whispered breathlessly. She opened her arms silently as I threw myself into her arms. "I'm so proud, my darling." She told me as she brushed my hair back. "how long do you have?" I asked knowing it wouldn't be long. It never was. "not long." "but I have so much to tell you." I cried as she cupped my face, wiping the stray tears away with her thumb. "you don't need to honey, were always watching, me and daddy, with Miranda and Grayson. We are so proud." She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before lights glowed around her body and she was gone.

The rain poured down harshly, as the wind roared, as I made my way to the nearest bar. My tears were masked, and I was drenched as I entered the loud, warm bar. Going straight to the bartender I ordered a thermal bite aftershock. "you trying to get drunk, love?" The sandy brown-haired man asked beside me. "hell yeah" I responded as I ordered myself another one. The man was handsome, not my type but easy on the eye. He was nice as we talked about our days which led to an emotional confession of both of my parent's death. But, he was compassionate. And knew just what to say. My phone began to play livin' on a prayer as Stefan popped up on the caller I.D. "sorry I have to take this." I told the stranger as I answered the call. I listened to Stefan as he told me that he drugged Damon and he and Zach had him locked in the basement. "you did what!" I screamed "right I'm coming home." I told him as I made my way back to the man. "is everything alright?" he asked "family emergency I'm afraid, I've got to get back to America. Mr…" I dwindled off realising I didn't know his name. "it doesn't matter." He spoke while looking into my eyes "when you walk out of this bar, you won't remember meeting me." As I got outside, I blinked, I must have drank more that I realised.

 **Strangers P.O.V –**

I rang the number of an old friend waiting patiently for him to pick up. "hey." He greeted as he picked up. "hi mate, guess who I just saw…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Five: you're undead to me**

I arrived back in America three days later, the sudden need for departure from the UK made it difficult to get a plain home and when one was finally available a storm hit. I was tiered, stressed and about to deal with the Salvatore's my life honestly couldn't get any worse. Sighing I paid for the taxi and made my way into the boarding house. "Zachary and Stefan get down here." I shouted and walked over to the liquor cabinet pouring myself a glass of brandy and downing it in one.

They came in, going incredibly slow looking more like naughty school boys than a seventeen – 145-year-old vampire – and a thirty-year-old man. "okay, who's idea was it?" I asked calmly making them both wince. They both started screaming, trying to out do each other as they pointed the blame at each other. Already getting a headache, I used my magic to send a blooming clap of thunder through the room. "Right, I'm going downstairs to let Damon out." I told them only for Stefan to stop me. "he's dangerous Mayrah, he killed Tanner." Stefan whined. I stopped and turned back to face the two Salvatore's. "he saved me from Tanner the night he killed him." With that I left the room and made it towards the basement. "Damon I'm coming in." I told him; he laid on the floor too weak to get up as his skin began to turn a sickly grey. "May…rah." He rasped out as I approached, kneeling before him I stroked back his dark hair. "It's okay Damon, it's okay." I soothed as I pulled my knife only for his cold hand to stop me. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop." He warned his eyes going dark as a tear fell. He was in a worse state than I thought. "You will." I took the knife and cut my wrist just enough for the blood to flow slightly before I pressed the wound to Damon's lips.

He gulped down the mouthfuls of my blood before he slowly let my arm go. I was weak from the lack of blood which slowly dimmed my magic. Lying beside Damon was an experience. Colour slowly came back to his face as he started to move again. "Thank you." He said softly as the dungeon door began to creek open and Stefan and Zach entered. "were going to, err, put you to bed." Stefan stuttered as he went and lifted Damon up while Zach did the same for me. Slowly I fell asleep in him arms and only remembered the softness of the bed before I was out like a light.

BANG! CRASH! I awoke with a start to shouting and crashing. Running downstairs, I saw Stefan panting on the floor a table leg sticking out of his side, as Damon had Zach pinned to the wall by his throat. "Damon let him go." I told him as I moved cautiously next to him. "why should I," he demanded his hold on Zach tightening. "I know, what they did was wrong, but they only knew you killed Tanner, they didn't know why you did it." I answered, and he dropped Zach, as he swayed before falling down once more. "Damon!" I exclaimed as I kneeled at his side "your still weak and should be in bed." I told him as I offered my wrist to him once more. He again gulped down my blood and I slowly began to lose consciousness. "Let her go, Damon." I heard Stefan tell him and I was slowly released back into Zach's arms.

The next time I awoke I slowly made my way downstairs where a full English breakfast and a cup of tea were waiting for me. "Thanks Stefan." I said as I dug into the steaming plate of food. "No problem, Mayrah I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short." He apologised as a still weak Damon came into the room followed by a worried Zach. "I think we need to talk about what happened." I told them as I finished up m breakfast, lunch? I don't know.

We all gathered in the living room as we talked about what happened. "well, me and Zach felt like he was dangerous to mystic falls." Stefan began going first. Zach said that he agreed with what Stefan said. "okay, Damon how do you feel about them locking you in the dungeon?" I asked. "I don't do feelings." Was his reply. "humour me." We had a staring contest where I came out victorious. "Fine," he snapped turning his head away from mine "I was angry and betrayed that even though I did the right thing I was punished for it." He stated, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "well you have a right to feel angry. But, if anyone is to blame it's me." I told them, as soon as the words were out of my mouth, three angry 'WHATS' exploded around the room. "It's not your fault." The oldest Salvatore stated. "Why?" I questioned "because you were the victim." Was Stefan's answer "right I was, but I don't hate Tanner, do you see where I'm coming from." I asked, hoping they realised that they were family and I could forgive, so could they.

My phone began to ring, so I quickly excused myself from the room. "Elena, what the matter?" I asked as I answered the incoming call. "I'm fine, but I just saw Vikki exit the bathroom, oh and aunt Jenna's going on a date with that Logan guy." Elena told me as we catched up. "wow, I was only gone five days and missed a lot." I laughed. "that's what we get for living in mystic Falls," Elena said, "anyway are you back." "yeah, I am, Damon got ill so I'm looking after him, for Stefan, but how about we meet at the grill, say around four, I'll bring Stefan?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. "yes, I'd love to, I feel like we haven't talked properly in ages. She told me, and I felt a pang in my heart, ever since our parents died I hadn't spent a lot of time with my sibling or even my friends. I guess that would have to change. We said our goodbyes as I hung up, smiling I made my way back to the living room where the Salvatore men were quietly talking.

"okay, Damon time for more blood." I shouted as I entered his bedroom. He was alone, Zach had gone out for a drink and Stefan was getting ready to come to the grill with me. "is it really a good idea, you already gave it to me three times?" he asked as he lifted his head away from the book he was reading. "it's just a bit of blood." I lied even the smallest amount of blood loss would weaken me, if I lost anymore my magic would stop to preserve itself and if I lost much more I would get ill and possibly die. So why was I willing to do this for Damon well he would have to drink pints of human blood to feel better, but my blood being magical meant he only had to drink a little bit at a time. I walked over to where he lay and offered my arm for him which he took gratefully, as he drank his full before letting go. I quickly left the room hoping he didn't notice how pale and sweaty I had gone.

Me and Stefan sat quietly in the car, both of us silent as I occasionally wiped my sweaty brow. "are you okay?" Stefan asked me as I began to pant. "yeah, I probably caught a cold while in England." I lied hoping he wouldn't find out. "do you still want to meet Elena?" he questioned looking at me worriedly. I nodded my head not able to talk anymore as I became nauseous.

We arrived at the grill nearly an hour late due to me having to stop and nearly throw up everything I had eaten. Eventually Stefan had to take over driving. We saw Elena playing pool with Matt when we finally entered the pub. "Elena." I called as I practically threw myself into the closest chair. "Mayrah, oh my God, are you alright," She exclaimed when she saw me "did you catch the illness off of Damon?" she asked worriedly as she put her already warm hand on my already burning face. "your burning up." Elena told me as my eyes began to droop. "I'll get her a glass of water." I heard Matt tell them as I slowly fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was Elena and Stefan's startled cries.

When I regained consciousness, my head was in Elena's lap as she and Stefan talked to aged man. "My God!" I heard the man exclaim. "I'm sorry" Stefan asked confused. "I know you," the man said, "how can it be?" "I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan tried to explain in worry. "you haven't aged a day." The man muttered. "Mayrah you're awake," Stefan exclaimed distracting Elena and the man "we should get her back to the boarding house." Stefan explained as he lifted me easily into his arms, leading me and Elena out of the grill.

They set me on the sofa in the living room before they left for the kitchen, as I slowly began to fall asleep, Damon came crashing into the room. "we need to talk"! he whispered menacingly as he pulled me into his arms and ran at vampire speed into him arms. The sudden movement caused my stomach to turn as I fell to the floor and began throwing up blood. I heard Damon sigh as he pulls my long hair back and quickly got me to the toilet. I continued to dry heave for a few minutes before I slowly got up and laid on Damon's comfy bed. "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled a book off the shelf, flipping through the pages until he got to the right one. "Better." I muttered catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked terrible my face was pale and slick with sweat, my lips had dried and cracked, with my hair messy and greasy like it hadn't been brushed or washed in weeks. "good…read this for me." He demanded while handing me the thick leather book with yellowing pages. " _blood witches, are not bound to the magic of earth however, that doesn't mean their magic isn't restricted. A simple cut could diminish their magic for a few minutes. The larger the amount of blood spit could become serious…"_ I stopped reading only for him to glare at me and tell me to continue. " _their magic could become volatile or they will begin to suffer from ailment, this could cause a fever like illness complete with throwing up blood and hallucinations; if this happens they should refrain from giving or receiving blood and using magic."_ I finished with a slight wince. "did you know this?" he demanded, scared all I could do was nod my head. "are you stupid, this could have killed you," he roared "I have to leave." He shouted before he left using vampire speed. I curled into the fatal position, hurt, I was only trying to help I thought as a single tear fell down my face.

The next morning, I felt better, no headache, pains or sweating. "your fever's gone." Elena told me happily as she laid by my side. "did you stay with me, all night?" I asked. "mostly, me and Stefan took it in turns, anyway I have something to tell you." She said practically jumping up and down. "do tell." I wonder what got her so excited. "Damon asked me out." She laughed, giggling happily. "I'm happy for you." I told her honestly never more grateful that I placed that spell on her.

"are you sure you want to help, you were just ill?" Elena said worriedly for the fifth time that morning. "I'll be fine Elena." I assured her after all I didn't need to use magic for a car wash. I quickly tied my hair into a high pony tail before I dressed in a light pink bikini, the top being strapless with a bow in the middle and a white crochet crop top and light blue jean shorts. "who are you trying to impress?" Elena asked when she saw me. "nobody, why is it to much." I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. "no," she said while shaking her head "wait when did you get your belly button pierced?" she asked when she saw the pink dream catcher piercing I was wearing. "when I was in England, I don't know I was eighteen and it was after I went to my parents grave alone for the first time. I was going to get a tattoo when this woman stopped me and told me to get a piercing instead." I told her I wish I knew the women name, but I could barely remember her face. "what tattoo did you want." "no idea, I was totally drunk." I laughed as we made our way to the school.

Stefan was already there talking to Margarette, who was dressed in a long grey skirt that was long at the back and short at the front, with turquoise coloured crop top. "Margarette." I exclaimed rushing over to hug her. "Mayrah, it's been forever, you should come over to night and we can catch up." She said. "sure, come on Stef you're with me." I told him as we began to clean the car. "why do you always were that ring, Damon has one as well?" I asked. "you don't know much about vampires do you." He questioned. "no, I had Sheila Bennett for a teacher, she told me to stay away from vamps." I told him. "well this is a daylight ring; the stone is lapis lazuli it means we can go out into the sun." he explained. "Stefan your married does that mean I can have a look at it?" I asked to which he nodded and pulled out a ring from a simple silver chain. It was pretty a simple gold ring with a band of lapis lazuli going around it. "my friend spelled this one, it links to the one my wife wears, so I know if she's in trouble and only the wear can take it off, it also dubs as a daylight ring." He told me a smile brightening his face. "what was her name?" I asked realising that in all this time he had never told me. "she was called…" he stopped as Elena cut him off. "Mayrah, will you come with me?" she asked looking worried. "yeah sure, just let me say goodbye."

I said goodbye to Stefan, Bonnie and Margarette, the latter made me promise to still come over tonight. I walked over to where Elena was talking to Logan and Jenna before he was taking us to the station. "what are we looking for?" I asked once we were alone. "an incident from 1953, if it even happened…at the old Salvatore boarding house." We watched the old news video when Stefan's face came up. I closed my eyes. I knew Elena would find out one day, but it didn't have to be today. Elena looked at me her whole expression scared as she ran from the room. "Elena." I shouted after her, but she was already gone.

I went to Margarette as we sat quietly as I read an old journal of my mothers, this was one of the only placed I felt comfortable doing so as Margarette already knew about me being a witch. ' _I met a vampire today, he just saved me and my unborn child. But he was injured badly by vampires coming after my family. I gave him my blood not knowing what the effects would be. They were bad. He became addicted, my blood was like a drug. With the absence of my blood, he killed mercilessly.'_ Shit.

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old... Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained... Girls bitten... Bodies drained of blood...

I drove to Stefan's thanking every God that Jenna had left her car. I waited as someone came to the door. "Mayrah…Damon…" he stopped realising who it was. "what are you." I choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Six: Lost Girls**

I walked into the graveyard, the smell of death of clung to the air as I approached Damon, who laid on the floor, motionless. "Damon, can you hear me?" I asked as I squatted beside him, my only response was a pain filled groan. "it's okay," I assured him, the five dead bodies were drained, their bodies covered in spilt blood, almost like a new born had done it. "but we need to dispose of the bodies." I told him as he staggered to his feet, while I picked up a bottle of alcohol. "Are we going to burn the bodies?" he questioned as his forehead creased in thought. I shot him a look of disapproval. "no this is for me." I said before I took a long gulp of the disgustingly cheap alcohol. I healed their wounds, before making them look like they had overdosed. "can you run?" I asked Damon, as we heard a moan of pain, I rushed over to where the body of Vikki Donovan lay as she slowly regained consciousness. "you just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon asked him before I hit him. "what…I was just stating a fact." He muttered. I got Damon to give her some blood to heal as I was still weak from the blood loss and using so much magic. "get her out of here." I told him as he lifted her into his arms. "what about you?" "I've got my car, but your faster, get her out of her to the boarding house." I demanded.

I arrived at the boarding house twenty minutes after Damon had; to find Zach waiting for me with a glass of scotch, Stefan pacing, Vikki bleeding once more and Damon sweating. I gladly took the drink, downing it in one. Tonight, was going to be long. "what's the matter with Damon?" was my first question. "withdrawal" Zach answered easily. "and Vikki?" "Damon bit her on the way here, luckily Stefan saved her." Okay. "and Stefan" I asked as said vampire muttered and paced becoming more agitated. "oh, Elena know he and Damon are bloodsucking vampires," he said while mimicking fangs with his fingers, "and thinks she'll tell." I nodded while I went to get a cloth before placing it gently on her neck.

I spent the night comforting Vikki, assuring Stefan that Elena will do the right thing and making sure Damon didn't kill Zach or Vikki. I was so tiered, and Damon's bed was so comfy that it called for me as I climbed in between the soft silk sheets. Vikki had finally awoken, Zach was getting drunk somewhere not in Mystic Falls and Stefan had gone to meet Elena to explain. It was while I was a sleep that the first flash back happened: _"vampires are dangerous, child." Shelia Bennett told me as we sat at the table. "I know." I told her honestly, shuddering at the images this conversation brought up. "they prey on innocents, you must be strong Mayrah, if you wish your new family no heartache you will learn." She told me. It wasn't cruel but apart of me hated her. Not for her words of wisdom but the fact she took my mothers place; that she turned my magic into a weapon I had to control._

I awoke, the house was thrown into the darkness with loud booming music that seemed to come from every room. I ran downstairs forgetting that I had only had on a pair of black lace underwear and a large t-shirt of Damon's. "what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as Damon and Vikki danced, the latter in her underwear, as they drank each other's blood. "Join us Mayrah." Vikki slurred as Damon let her go, his eyes dark once more, I guess the blood lust was back. "Mayrah join us." He compelled me, I grasped my neck, my necklace was gone. Fuck. I felt the compulsion get me as I began to dance with them, it was a blur of drinking, dancing and destruction. It was fun. Vikki told us of her depressing childhood as a memory of mine hit: _It was a normal day. The sky was blue, the grass green and then it wasn't. she came. Her face pale like the moon with beautiful red hair and green eyes. She was hurt – or so we thought – he skin was stained with blood as mother and father invited her in. she attacked, blood covered the walls, floors and me, I could still feel the warm substance on me, it clung to my hair, clothes and I could still taste it on my tongue. Limbs were severed and flung as I screamed for help. I remember her stopping as she turned to me her eyes deranged, her smile twisted. She compelled me to watch as she tore my parents apart. She savoured every taste before turning to me. "you won't tell anyone what you saw." Then she was gone, and sirens could be heard in the distance._

I watched helplessly – still dancing – as Damon snapped her neck in an effort to drink more of her blood. "oh God, Stefan's gonna be pissed." He moaned snapping out of his blood lust "come dance with me." I shouted as I moved around the room, shaking my hips to the music. Damon came towards me as I drunkenly tried to run away. He grabbed my shoulders as I laughed. "you caught me." I giggled as he looked into my eyes. "you'll remember." He said, while I blinked before I used my magic to slap him. "how dare you!" I roared just as Vikki woke up. We tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't, so we called Stefan.

That night was long just like I predicted, Vikki drank from Logan Fell, killing him and Zach was obviously pissed because he wasn't talking to me. I climbed the stairs sighing as I saw Elena curled up on the bed her face puffy. "how was your night?" I asked worried that this had been too much. "I don't think you'd believe me." She responded as I climbed onto the bed with her. "try me." "well turns out my boyfriend Damon and his brother are vampires, crazy right." She told me "no, it's not crazy there's something I've been meaning to tell you." "are you a vampire too?" she asked turning to look at me. "no, I'm a witch." I told her as her eyes widened. "have you ever put a spell on me." Her voice was soft. "one," I answered refusing to lie to her anymore "you were young, and I placed a spell on you so that you would only have romantic feelings for your soulmate – which is Damon." I told her softly as her eyes darkened. "get out." She spat through clenched teeth. "I'll see you in the morning." I promised softly, rising from the bed. "no, leave the house it isn't yours and I never want to see you again." She spat once more as tears collected in my eyes. "okay." I whispered sadly my heart breaking with every step I took.

I reached the door when another flashback hit: _I was fourteen years old and at another magic lesson, over the years I had warmed up to Shelia. She smiled as she handed me a cookie and a cup of hot chocolate. "what are we learning today?" I asked excitedly, as we had moved on to the harder spells. "doppelganger's." she told me as she sat down. She explained that my sister was one from the Petrova line and that they were the key to breaking the sun and moon curse. But they also had a thing for playing brothers against each other for her heart. That evening I watched my sister playing and began to plan to stop her torrid love life before it began._

I packed a suit case full of clothes, but left everything else, I wrote a letter to everyone I loved before I had one last look at my room and left.

 _To those I love,_

 _If you are reading this I have already left, I'm sorry it has to be this way, it wasn't what I intended but you never know it might be for the best._

 _To Elena I ask that in time you forgive me and if you can not find to in your heart at least forgive Damon he is your one chance at love._

 _To Jeremy give up the drugs, don't let this be another reason to carry them on if you truly need me you will know where to find me, you always did._

 _To Jenna I'm sorry, to leave you with no explanation, I hope one day I will have a good enough reason._

 _To Damon I'm sorry I got you it that mess, I should have known better I to hope that one day you will forgive me. Look after my siblings._

 _To Stefan you have been a great friend, don't lose that moral code it will do you well, there's not many people like you._

 _To Zach I'm sorry you're going to have to do your own cleaning now, you have been a great friend I hope to see you again, try not to drink too much._

 _To Margarette if Mystic Falls gets to boring come find me, I'll be waiting._

 _To Bonnie keep practising girl and you will be great, but don't let others dictate your life._

 _And lastly Caroline you are wonderful all by yourself and don't need a man to live your life keep your head held high._

 _I love you all, Mayrah Ruth Moore – Gilbert_

I climbed into my car, tears streaming down my face before driving away….


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Seven: Haunted**

 _Four months later:_

"YEAH!" I screamed, the music was booming, the drinks flowing, and my blood was pumping as I danced in the night club. The days and nights blurred into one as I drank away my pain. It didn't really work but on the dance floor I could pretend that nothing else mattered than getting the next drink.

The next male body grinded against me as I made my way to the bar where my new friend was already waiting with another glass of aftershock. She was a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyes vampire that made sure I got home alright every evening. "Lexi… I love you!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her and spilling my drink down my small black leather dress. "I think you have had enough." She laughed as I pouted not wanting to leave. "But it's still early." I whined "it's three in the morning." She said as she began to lead me out of the nightclub.

Outside it was dark, but over the horizon of high rise buildings the sun had began to rise, we walked past the ally way close to our hotel before we were grabbed.

Red hair.

Pale skin.

Sharp teeth.

Green eyes.

The women who haunted my dreams, her eyes still twinkled with a dangerous glint and her smile was still twisted as she looked at us like prey. She snapped Lexi's neck leaving her in a pile on the floor before she descended on me. My back slammed against the wall as my foggy brain tried to catched up with the events. Her teeth glinted in the fading moonlight before they harshly ripped into my neck. A piercing scream tore through the silence of the night as my blood gushed down her throat.

I slowly began to lose consciousness as my eyes closed before snapping open, this bitch took my family she would not have me too. With a last surge of magic, I forcibly sent her flying from me, her body crashed into the opposite wall, breaking her neck. Breathing heavily, I pushed myself off the wall and tried to heal my neck only for it not to work.

I crawled to where Lexi lay, my body shaking as the fever hit and coughs racked my small frame as sweat covered me. I collapsed next to her as she began to wake; the last thing I heard was her screaming my name before she tried to force blood down my throat.

 **Lexi's P.O.V –**

I gathered the younger women into my arms, the blood I gave her was rejected as she began to throw up blood and her wounds detreating as her pulse slowed. Running as fast as I could it took moments to get to the Grady memorial Hospital.

"HELP!" I screamed, my white top was covered in blood as the nurses took Mayrah from me and onto a gurney. Mayrah's body began to convulse as the medical staff crowded her. "Were losing her." The doctor shouted as he used the defibrillator just as she flatlined….

 _Four months earlier:_

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

I awoke slowly, my eyes burning and face puffy as the memories of yesterday came back full force. Mayrah. I shot up in bed and scampered off to her room. The bed was unslept, and clothes were missing. A chocked-up sob ripped itself out of my lungs as I collapsed on her bed. The soothing smell of Mayrah's strawberry shampoo wafted around me as I continued to cry loudly. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy came rushing in stopping at the door was when they saw the miserable state I was in. "Elena, what's the matter?" Jenna asked worried as she slowly walked to me. It wasn't the same, I wanted Mayrah's easy smile and warm hugs. "she left, I told her to leave and she left." I sniffed before I erupted into tears once more.

It was my fault, four days of searches and still no sign. We found the letter on the first day and ever since then a knife had been lodged in my heart. I slowly become a shell of the person I was I didn't talk to anyone except Damon and Stefan not that I had a choice as nobody else would talk to me. She was my older sister and I had forced her to leave…a piece of me broke that day and I don't think it would ever be fixed.

 **Jeremy's P.O.V –**

Vikki was gone, Mayrah was gone, how many more people would walk out of my life before I stopped caring. I missed her, I missed being her little brother the one I could always go to, who would keep my secrets. I missed eating ice cream with her on a difficult day and her helping me with my history homework. I moved automatically heading towards the kitchen where Elena still dressed in three-day old pyjamas was talking to Stefan and Damon. "she doesn't want to be found Elena, if she did she'd leave clues." I heard Damon mutter, his voice thick, they had after all become good friends in time. "we can't give up!" I argued storming in to the room. "there not saying that Jeremy." She said, Elena's voice was harsh from the lack of use and tears. Apart of me wanted to pull her into my arms as the only sibling I had left but the harder part of me screamed that she was the cause of all of this, that I should kick her out and hate her, but every time I got close to doing so, Mayrah's disapproving voice filled my head until I calmed down.

The days seemed to drag on, everyday as the sun broke the horizon a little more hope was lost, sometimes I wondered if she was ever coming back. But my sister used to say no matter how far apart we are look to the sky for we look at the same one and the separation won't feel as bad. That is what I am doing now as I wished a pray for her safe return.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V –**

Everyone dealt with the loss differently. Zach and Damon bonded over a sheared friendship and drank themselves into a comer every day. Stefan rang his wife more, expressing his wish for her to be there. Caroline acted like nothing was a miss even though her heart was breaking inside. Bonnie threw herself into her studies both school and magical. Margarette was torn did she go to her best friend or stick in Mystic Falls were everyone and everything was falling apart, she didn't know in the end Mayrah told her to stay and take care of her friends and family and Margaretta did just that. Matt was like Jeremy, he had lost two people in under twenty-four hours and standing there at Vikki's funeral he wondered if he would be doing this again soon at Mayrah's, he hoped not, she was like an older sister to him, and he sought out comfort in Margarette Forbes arms.

 **Jenna's P.O.V –**

I didn't realise how much Mayrah did until she left. The cooking, cleaning, the getting Jeremy and Elena to school. Shopping for Jeremy who refused to go, Gossip sessions with Elena. Words of wisdom and a homework helper as well. It all seemed to be so much and there were never enough hours in the day. I was at breaking point not was I physically tiered but emotional, I wanted to scream and shout and break down, but I couldn't I had to be strong like Mayrah was for her parent's death, like she had been every day since she came home but I wasn't her and unfortunately, I never would be. I sighed as the phone began to ring. "hello, is this Jenna Sommers?" the voice on the other side asked. "yes." "I'm nurse chapel from Grady memorial Hospital, your niece was admitted today." the nurse told me I stood in shock even as the nurse tried to get my attention. "I'm on my way." I shouted at the nurse as tears swelled in my eyes before I rushed around the house calling for both kids. Mayrah would hopefully becoming home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Eight: 162 candles**

3rd P.O.V –

Day broke over the horizon, casting the world in a beautiful red glow. As the friends and family of Mayrah waited, some patiently and others not so much. Damon sat close to Elena holding her as she slept. Jenna, Zach and Jeremy took turns in pacing around the waiting room. Caroline and Bonnie too turns bugging the night staff for any information. Margarette and Matt sat in one corner, sleeping together their hands linked.

in another corner sat Stefan and Lexi as they talked quietly to one another.

 **Stefan's P.O.V –**

"do you think she will make it?" Lexi asked worriedly, in total contrast to her usually badass in control personality. "of course, she will, Mayrah's still got things to do." I told her as she relaxed slightly. "so how is lover boy?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. "I wouldn't call him a boy, he's older than you." She laughed lightly. "and my wife?" I asked, hoping she was okay but already knowing she was after all someone would have rang by now if she wasn't. "other than missing you, she's fine." she answered before sighing, we missed our mates. "I wish that she was here." I told her knowing that she was the only one here that understood. "I know but we have a job to-do. If we want our friend back, we have to play the roles we have been given." "the family of Mayrah Gilbert." The doctor called as every face snapped towards him. "after three hours of surgery, we have her stabilised and awake, she wants to see Elena and Lexi." The doc smiled before spinning on his heel and walking off.

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

I awoke groggily as last nights memories came back, I reached and touched my neck hissing in pain at the contact. The smell of disinfectant and the constant beeping of the machines filled the hospital room. The door opened and in came a brown haired blue-eyed doctor whose face lit up with a smile once he saw me. "you wake," he exclaimed "are you in any pain?" "no, only if I touch." I answered him. "well you have lots of people to see you," he grinned "you must be a very lucky person." "yeah," I responded absentmindedly "can I see Elena and Lexi first." He smiled and nodded before leaving me again as the night nurse came in. she was a crabby lady with no beside manner as she quickly took my obs muttering under her breath before leaving.

I was alone again, waiting patiently for Elena and Lexi to come, when the door opened once more. Elena looked terrible her usually neat hair hadn't been brushed, her bloodshot eyes were rimmed with red as she stopped in the doorway. "Mayrah." She gasped before rushing over and throwing her arms around me being careful of my wound. When I let go I saw Lexi still by the doorway – her hair was slightly messed up from having her neck snapped and worry was clearly shown on her face. I opened my arms to her as she briskly walked over to me and hugged me slightly. Before they took a seat in the horribly uncomfortable chairs. "how are you?" Lexi asked. "I'm okay, my neck hurts but I'm fine." I told them honestly. We sat in silence for a while before Elena asked, "are you coming home." "if you will have me." I joked only for her to start to cry. "hey, hey I was joking." I said only for her to shake her head. "this wouldn't have happened without me." She sobbed. It took a while but I finally clamed her down. "it's not your fault, I didn't have to leave Mystic Falls, but I did." With that both the girls left only to be replaced with Jenna and Jeremy.

Jenna was ecstatic to have me home, telling me that she didn't know how I kept afloat with how much work I had to do. Jeremy hugged me or took my hand the whole time to make sure I was actually there. We talked about school and Vikki before they left to.

Zach, Damon and Stefan were next. Zach collapsed into the closest chair to me as he told me what an awful four months he had had; the only good thing was that Zach and Damon seemed to have bonded. Damon told me off, well more like shouted for half and hour telling me how stupid and reckless I was before telling me he was glad to have me back. Stefan kept away because of the blood but smiled happily, glad to have me back.

Caroline and Bonnie came in next with Caroline gossiping and catching me up on what has happened in the last few months were as Bonnie sat quietly before they were to leave, she hugged me and whispered that she had missed me.

Lastly Margarette and Matt had their turn. Matt told me about Vikki leaving and made me promise to never leave like that again. Margarette apologized for not coming with me and the happy news that she and Matt had been together for three months.

When everyone was gone I finally let the pain and sadness come over me as I began to cry myself to sleep.

One week of constant visits later, I was finally being discharged. I couldn't wait to get home to my comfy bed and actual food because the hospitals food was disgusting. Damon and Zach came to pick me up as Jenna couldn't have anymore time off work and everyone else had school, except Lexi who couldn't walk in the sun. I really needed to make her a daylight ring. As I arrived home, Damon picked me up. "hey I can walk!" I shouted trying to get out of his strong grip, however he ignored me and carried me into the house and laid me on the sofa; while Zach followed laughing his head off.

They spent the day with me watching my favourite movie, the sound of music, while we ate chocolate and popcorn until Elena was to arrive home. "Aren't you and Elena together?" I asked when him and Zach were leaving. "we are but I want to give her space to make her own decisions." He told me causing me to smile.

When they left I had forty-five minutes until Elena would arrive. I rushed up to my bedroom before pulling up a lose floorboard inside sat my family's heirlooms. A dark wooden Jewellery box from the 1800's held every piece of jewellery my family had kept. I carefully pulled the box out before placing it on my bed. Necklaces, earing's, bracelets, broaches and rings, I had them all. I pulled out the ring I needed. I love it, the silver band was thin at the back but where the lapis lazuli stone was the band became diamond in shape with an intricate design. It had belonged to an ancestor of mine – Elizabeth Emberson – who's fiancé had given it to her before he dies at the battle of Blaauwberg.

I concentrated as I placed the spells on the ring, once it was done I quickly put the jewellery box back just as Elena walked into the room. "what are you doing?" Elena asked her hands on her hips. "just putting my diary back." I told her as I got up only for her to rush over and try to help me. "Elena I'm okay," I insisted as she continued to hover. I noticed that she was more sad than usual. "What's the matter?" I asked worried as I made my way to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. "I'm tired of thinking, of talking. I…" Elena started leaving me confused. "can I get a one-line version, so I can at least be helpful?" I asked "I don't know what to do with Damon; I really like him but he's a vampire and he has done some awful things. But he's also sweet and kind what should I do?" she begged almost crying. "oh Elena, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can give advice listen to your heart he is after all your soulmate he will love you for eternity." I advised "thanks." She muttered. "I know I've been M.I.A, when you needed me the most. I suck as a sister." I apologized. "I made you leave," she replied automatically "but could you show me your magic?" she asked while I smiled brightly before rushing upstairs to my bedroom, Elena giggling behind me.

Elena sat on the bed, jumping up and down slightly while I cut one of my old feather pillows up spilling the contents on the bed between us. I started by floating one pure white feather before allowing most of the feathers to float and spin around the room. Elena's face lit up as she laughed, jumping up and reaching for them. I remembered when she was about eight, Jeremy was six as hey rushed around the garden trying to pop all the bubbles I had blown.

We laughed together, laying on my bed as the doorbell went. I sighed before climbing out of bed to get the door. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" I asked as she let herself in. "I am throwing you a welcome back party at the Mystic Grill," she exclaimed "everyone's going to there." Then as suddenly as she had come, she was gone. "looks like where going to a party." I told Elena who smiled and dragged me upstairs to get ready.

I left my naturally curly hair down as I dressed in black leather jeans and an off the shoulder long sleeved crop top. My make-up consisted of dark mascara and red lips while I forced my feet in ridiculous black heeled boots. Elena wore a beautiful red dress that had a sweetheart neckline with strappy red heels and a white leather jacket. We were good to go.

The Mystic Grill was already in full swing by the time we had arrived. Elena soon went to find Damon who was by the bar with Zach who was flirting up a storm. I went and found Lexi, who was drinking beside Stefan at the pool table. "Hey Lexi, are you Stefan's wife?" I asked 'innocently' while she took a gulp only for her choke on it as I held in my laughter. They both began to stutter, Stefan turning red as they both denied it. "I know, so how do you know Stefan?" I asked Lexi "well other than being friends for years I married his wife's brother." She answered while I pulled out the ring from my jean's pocket. "here," I said passing the ring to her "it's a daylight ring." The vampire squealed thanking me as she hugged me before hugging Stefan as I made my get away.

I smiled only for it to falter as the women from my nightmares came over moving with cat like grace. "you can leave with me now, or I kill everyone here." Her voice was sickly sweet as I allowed her to lead me out. My back hit the was with incredible force as I began to scream. Officer Forbes came running her gun fired hitting Sage in the chest. Sage advanced on the officer as I watched dumbfound, just as Damon came and staked her in the chest. "Mayrah are you okay?" he asked as Elena, Stefan and Lexi came running. "thank you." I muttered before crying the women who killed my family, 'killed Lexi' and attacked me twice was dead.

Stefan and Lexi helped officer Forbes and Damon and Elena helped me to the car. We later met at the boarding house as I drank some scotch I finally felt free. Lexi carried me to bed as I began to dream.

 _Blood covered the walls and floor as screams echoed loudly around the windowless room. In the centre was Sage hung up on chains covered in vervain as she pitifully tried to escape. Her body was covered in old and fresh cuts from weapons laced with vervain. She was a pathetic sight to see, her skin a mixture of red and grey as veins darkened her face. The creaky door opened causing Sage to beg but the women only lowered the knife she was holding on to her victims already abused skin. The women laughed without mercy as she hacked at Sage. I looked at the women in shock, the women was me and she was awful. Her hair ratty, her pale skin covered in other's blood, her smile twisted in a gleeful smile and the worst her eyes were chillingly empty not a speck of remorse as she tortured someone._

I shot up in bed as fear crept down my spine could that horrible version of me be my future. 


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Nine: History Repeats**

I had been stuffed in my room for a week, catching up on all the work I had missed. I sighed as the song played for the fifth time, I needed to get out of the house. I quickly changed from my pyjamas into black leggings, a cream woollen oversized jumper and a pair of Ugg boots. My bones cracked as I made my way downstairs hoping to not awaken anybody.

The crisp night air hit me as I made it down the lane at the back of my house towards the trees. Sighing once more I let my back hit the tree as my legs gave out. I sat in silence as tears welled in my eyes. I felt like I was drowning, between the school work, my jobs, the recurring nightmares that made me want to stay up and trying to keep afloat for my family I feel like I'm slowly dying; almost like I was in a large crowd screaming but nobody heard me. I rested my head on the hard bark of the tress as I tried to keep my eyes open…

 _I was back in the bleak, windowless dungeon but this time it was empty. There were no screams, blood or bodies, the only sign that someone had been here were the scratches on the wall. I stepped closer, the words were in a Viking a dialect I didn't speak. I ran a finger over them and the room began to grow foggy and I began to suffocate on it. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone and in its place a young woman, who was pale faced, with shrunken cheeks and lifeless eyes stared at me, like she was looking into my soul. "save me Mayrah…" she begged as the dungeon door opened…_

I shot awake, my chest heaving, this time the nightmare wasn't awful, but the two women continuously haunted my dreams. Wiping my tears, I began the lonely walk through the streets until I made it to the grill. I sat in silence hunched over a glass of bourbon. "Mayrah…you okay." Asked a frowning Lexi who was quickly followed by Stefan and a man I didn't know as I forced a smile onto my face. "I'm good," I lied as I took a gulp of my drink, not noticing the three giving me worried looks "so, who's the new guy?" "I would like you to meet Alaric, my nephew." Stefan answered proudly clasping his hands on the mans shoulders. "so other than Stefan and Lexi, what brings you to this sleepy town?" I asked smiling at their display of affection. "I'm the new history teacher." He answered "well I better go but I will be over later." I told them as I hugged Stefan and Lexi and held my hand out for Alaric to shake.

I laid in bed exhausted but still sleep evades me, sighing I dragged myself out of bed and towards the Jewellery I kept under my bed before pulling out a necklace that had a rectangular yellow stone a chunky silver chain. Tiredly I muttered a spell hoping that it would work before placing the necklace on. I felt the magic working making me feel less tiered.

With new found energy I quickly dressed in blue skinny jeans, a black vest top with a baggy woollen black and white cardigan. With that I made my way downstairs where everyone was already getting ready to leave. "look who's out and about." Elena joked when she saw me as both her and Jeremy gave me a hug. "have you finished your work?" Jeremy asked as I grabbed my bag full of school work. "Nope, have you?" I questioned as me, Jeremy and Elena headed to the car. "not yet." He laughed. 

I dropped them off at school, before heading to the boarding house, where Damon was going to help me with my work. "in the living room." I hared Damon shout as I let myself into the house. "where is Lexi?" I asked as I got comfortable on the sofa. "she's gone shopping, she wants to spoil Alaric." He answered rolling his eyes as he settled next to me and took my class notes. We worked tirelessly through the day only stopping once, so I didn't die of dehydration. At two-thirty Lexi stepped through the door with several bags on each arm. "Need any help?" I asked more out of habit than necessity after all she is a hundred times stronger than me. "nope I've got it." She answered before she flashed upstairs. "okay, I've prof read everything, and you're done." Damon exclaimed as Lexi flashed back into the room. "thanks." I answered as my phone began to ring.

"Hi, Elena, what do you need?" I questioned. "well me, Caroline and Bonnie are having a sleep over and we were wondering if you and Lexi want to join us." Elena answered as Lexi snatched my phone and screamed yes down the speaker. With that me and Lexi climbed into my car and drove to my house. "hey, me and Lexi are here." I shouted as we let ourselves in. "great, where having a séance." Caroline called back as Elena and Bonnie pulled us upstairs. "What!" I shouted a frown marring my face as I pulled Elena and Bonnie to the side. "Do you know how dangerous this is." I whispered harshly. "I'm being haunted by Emily Bennet," Bonnie cried her brown eyes wide with unshed tears. "please…" she gasped, and I broke. "okay, but one sign of trouble and we stopped.

All five of us sat cross legged on my bedroom floor. The light of the fire illuminated the small space as the only source of warmth and light we had in the cold, dark room. "Everyone close your eyes and Bonnie call out for Emily." I told them as we clasped hands. "Emily…I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." She called as the candles flame enlarged before reverting back to being small. "did that just happen." Caroline asked. "yeah that just happened." Elena replied as a creepy cold shiver wracked my body as Lexi looked on worried. "it's just the air conditioning." I assured her as a bad feeling came over me. "ask her to show you a sign." Lexi prompted. "ask her," Caroline snapped "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said when Bonnie didn't. "see? It's not working." Bonnie replied though I wasn't so sure… "well I'm gonna get myself a drink." Exclaimed Lexi standing up just as my locked window banged open. "No, I can't I'm done." Bonnie shouted as the candles flames dies, leaving us in eerie darkness, "please get the light." Bonnie shouted once more as I felt a cold hand around my neck just as Lexi turned on the light. My chest heaved as I paced a hand on my chest only to feel it empty. My necklace was gone.

We stood in my room the young girls still freaking out as I pondered why she would want my necklace, while also trying (and failing) to cast protection spells. Only for me to see a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. "What? What happed?" Lexi asked as she came to sit next to me. "I don't know. Nothing." I muttered hoping to God Emily wasn't here for she gave me the creeps. "I'm going to the bathroom." Bonnie called out only for the door to slam shut behind her. "Aah! Oh, my God!" Bonnie yelled banging and screaming as we rushed to the door trying to get it to open. "Bonnie what's going on?" "Bonnie." The girls screamed as me and Lexi went to the other door as I tried my magic and Lexi's strength to open the door. The electricity flashed on and off as screams of Bonnie's filled the house. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Me and Lexi shot each other worried looks as we rushed back into my room.

I opened the door to find Bonnie standing her hands cupped over her face as she cried. I rushed forward to give her a hug only to feel the same awful coldness seep over me. I quickly let her go and pushed myself into the corner my breath becoming haggard. "What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked worried as she quickly entered the room. 'Bonnie' stood up straight no trace of emotion on her face as she answered, "I'm fine." "unbelievable," Caroline muttered "you were totally faking it." "Caroline stop it." Elena told her as Lexi quickly came to my side. "no, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline carried on before she left the room. "Bonnie?" Elena asked "I'm fine, everything is fine." She spoke before walking out but not before me and Lexi caught a glimpse of Emily in the mirror.

I blocked out the drama that was Caroline as me and Lexi made a plan on how to stop Emily and get Bonnie back. "what the hell was that" Elena shouted as Bonnie and Caroline left. "Bonnie's possessed by Emily, so we need to go." I explained as Lexi called Stefan and Damon explaining the plan to them.

We arrived in the woods where Stefan and Damon already where watching Bonnie through the ring of fire. "what does she want." I exclaimed rushing towards them. "she wants to awaken the tomb of vampires because she blames this town for her death." Damon explained while Stefan was trying to talk her down. "they will pay!" Emily shouted, before I used magic to get the wind blowing harshly and rain to pour from the heavens drenching everything. As I rushed through the remaining fire I pushed Emily away from my necklace and on to the ground before I forced her spirit out of Bonnie. With a great blinding white light everything stopped. I fell onto the wet mud exhausted as everyone got to grips with what happened. "Bonnie." I heard Elena exclaimed as Stefan pulled me up off the floor leading me to where Lexi held out a blanket for me. "How is she?" I asked worried "she's going to be okay."

 **Lexi's P.O.V –**

Me, Alaric and Stefan met up at the grill as time began to draw closer every day. "we need to call her in." insisted Alaric, I smiled at the boy I had watched grow it was hard to remember that he was a gown man sometimes. "I agree." Stefan added sending a proud smile Alaric's way. "well then I have a call to make," I smiled before pulling out my phone, "Katherine it's time…"

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V –**

At the Gilbert house, Mayrah's eyes shot open flashing gold as a scream pierced the silence of night…


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Ten: The Turning Point**

My body shuck as my heart began to race as I tore myself from the nightmare I was forced to face. He girls voice still rang around my head – whispering, shouting, begging for me to save her. Tears continued as I shuddered another breath, just as my door banged open with Elena, Jenna and Jeremy running inside. "Hey are you okay?" Elena asked as she came and sat on the bed pulling me into her arms. I cried unable to stop, unable to force out a reply. I took comfort in my family surrounding me as I slowly calmed down. My body felt heavy as I flung myself onto the bed being lulled to sleep by Elena's comforting voice, Jeremy holding me and aunt Jenna stroking my hair like mama used to, for I had once been distraught with the nightmare of my parent's death. I tried to stay awake, but the darkness soon covered me once more as I fell asleep.

I awoke alone, the nightmare fading from memory until all that remained was a flash of a smirk, a blood curdling scream and a voice. Showering quickly (to get rid of the sweat covering my body) I dressed in blue shorts and a black camisole. As I walked out of my room I ran a hand tiredly over my face before seeing Jeremy sitting at his desk, quietly sketching. Something he hadn't done since our parents had died, Elena stood beside me shocked before she looked at me; Giggling before we rushed downstairs, where aunt Jenna was getting ready to leave. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena told her happily. "you're kidding" Jenna gasped, just as shocked as the rest of us. "just don't say a word, the minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena added "except for maybe Mayrah." Aunt Jenna joked, as Elena looked sadly at her phone. "you and Damon?" "were fine he just hasn't text me. I know stupid problem." Elena muttered "no it's not, though I wish Logan would leave me alone." Jenna announced. "Logan?" Elena questioned startled. "He's back." she answered as my eyes widened. "Did you invite him in? I questioned well more demanded. "I didn't let him past the front door." Aunt Jenna responded. "Hope you slammed it in her face." I told her smiling though inside I was worried, Logan Fell was now a vampire. "Ah medium slam." She answered. "three strike rule Jenna, you're not even allowed to watch the news." Elena told us as we made our way outside. "exactly, no more Logan 'scum' Fell." Jenna spoke proudly.

After dropping Elena off at school, I quickly drove to the boarding house so worried I didn't even put any music on. As soon as my car was parked I ran I ran over to the door which was luckily open. "yes, Mayrah please come in" Damon said sardonically his eyebrows raised as I threw myself into the closest chair gasping for breath. While I was busy getting my breath back officer Forbes arrived asking to speak to Damon privately. "what is she saying?" I asked quietly knowing Stefan and Lexi could still hear me." Looks like there is another vampire attack." Lexi told me. "oh, it's probably Logan." I said trying to be dismissive but failing. "What! Damon exclaimed as he came back, officer Forbes already gone. "Apparently he showed up last night asking Jenna to let him in." I told them "Let's find him then" Stefan spoke as he began to stand up. "Let the adults handle this Stefan and go to school." Damon mocked. Great! What I always anted to do, find a crazed vampire who has a thing for my aunt.

I stood waiting outside the abandoned warehouse by myself, with Johnathan Gilberts vampire detector in my hand. The arrow continued to point towards the warehouse, I sighed once more just as Lexi and Damon appeared. "so are you ready to catch a vampire." Damon smirked as I nodded though I was unsure, Damon and Lexi sped into the building while I followed at a slower pace.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The shots of a gun rang out as I stopped at the door, the only thing protecting me from the vampire was the slowly setting sun. "Run Mayrah Run." I heard Lexi scream before another shot went off. I rushed to my car before speeding off – I had to find Stefan.

Dashing into the school I quickly began my search to find Stefan who was by Elena, who was planning for the future. Stepping up the pace I practically ran at the. God I was so unfit I thought as I held on to Stefan to hold myself up as panted like a dog. "What's the matter." Stefan asked worriedly. "L-Logan h-h-has…" I began only to be cut off by aunt Jenna showing up looking annoyed. "What's going on?" Elena asked looking worried. "the 'scum' Fell had landed." Jenna answered. "Logan's here?" Elena questioned as Stefan shared a worried look with me before quickly exiting.

I followed behind him as we exited into the hallway where Logan was 'scum' Fell himself was chatting up some high school girls. "Stefan what's going on?" Elena asked as her and aunt Jenna came after us. "Jenna, are you dodging me?" questioned Logan as he joined us. "it's a form of self-preservation." Snapped Jenna. "Um, Mayrah, why don't you take Elena and Jenna and go somewhere else?" Stefan ordered, I gave a quick nod before pulling the two women away.

I ignored Elena and Jenna's talk as I tried to navigate the school and get to the exits, when Alaric stopped in front of us as the two-grown-ups flirted me and Elena made a bee-line towards the exit to go find Stefan.

We found him outside on the phone as I quickly ran towards him. "are Lexi and Damon okay?" I asked worried eve though they are vampires. "there fine Mayrah, just annoyed, there coming here to kill Logan." He answered. "So, Logan's a vampire now too." Elena questioned with her eyebrow raised.

We walked along the corridor's, looking out for Damon and Lexi, when Elena. caught Matts arms. "Hey, have you seen Logan fell, the news guy?" Elena asked him. "yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He answered. The three of us shared a worried look. "Stay here." Stefan demanded, so me and Elena were left by our self's in the corridor.

I was pacing nervously as Elena chatted to one of her friends; that is until I saw Stefan walking through the dwindling crowd to join us. "Caroline?" Me and Elena asked at the same time. At any other time, we would have laughed at how in sink we were with each other, but this was not one of those times. "She's okay. I took her home, she was shaken up, but all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." He reassured. "Where's Logan?" I asked worried that he was still out there. "Damon and Lexi are dealing with him." He told us as I sighed in relief, I didn't like the idea of killing but would I rather my family be in danger? "As in…?" Elena questioned, and Stefan nodded his answer after a moment of silence Elena spoke up "well I'm going to go make a romantic meal for Damon, so cover for me" with that Elena was gone.

That night I sat on my bed, tiered as sleep refused to come as I gazed dazedly into the mirror; the light began to flicker as my image changed to the girl from my nightmare s. a look of terror crossed her face as she banged on the glass, silently screaming. Then the lights flashed back on and she was gone. I sat in silence, a small scream escaped past my lips as my phone began to ring.

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

I sighed in content as I snuggled into Damon' s body before he got up, kissing me before he went to get me a drink. The smell of the candles allured me out of bed to smell them more closely, Mayrah had looked candles lighting them everywhere I had missed the smell when she moved away. I moved around the flames until I found a picture of Kathrine, she looked exactly like me… I left the house quickly only stopping to grab my phone, so I could call Mayrah to come pick me up.

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

I smiled sadly at my sister as she climbed into my car before I began to drive once more. The car was silent as Elena quietly wiped away her tears. I looked way from the road for a moment to place my hand on her thigh in comfort as I looked back a man stood in the middle of the road. Quickly I pushed on the breaks but I still hit the man and sent the car tumbling, my head smashed against the window, the last thing I heard was Elena's screams before I succumbed to the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Eleven: Bloodlines**

I blinked my eyes slowly awakening as I felt a pounding in my head, I ran a hand through my hair only to feel something sticky coating my hand. I blanched, covering my hand was dark red blood. No wonder I felt bad as I slowly healed it, it was taking longer from my loss of blood. "Moring sleeping beauty." Damon smirked at me through the rear-view mirror. "where are we going?" I asked realising we were not only in a car but nowhere near Mystic Falls. "Did you know, you snore?" he questioned (avoiding my question) leading me to distraction. "No, I don't!" I shouted awakening Elena who had been asleep in the passenger seat.

"morning." He greeted as Elena looked questionably around the car. "where are we." Elena snapped looking angry at Damon who refused to meet her gaze. "Georgia." He muttered. "wait so you tell her but not me that's just cruel." I joked pretending to feel annoyed. "Georgia," Elena questioned before he could answer me. "no, no. no, we're not. Seriously Damon where are we." "Seriously were – were in Georgia." He answered. "Why!" Elena demanded just as I was about to question him myself. "well you didn't answer your phone or talk to me…so you left me no choice." He declared before asking "How are you both feeling." "I – I" Elena was unable to answer. "there's no broken bones I checked." Elena started to get aggravated as she demanded Damon to pull over, which he did. I stayed in the car watching them both argue about Kathrine and how Damon only wants her because of that. It was annoying really.

After about twenty minutes, Elena limped back to the car wrenching the back door open as she came to sit with me. She leaned against me resting her head upon my shoulder. "Mayrah, does he really only like me because I look like Kathrine?" Elena asked, and I hated the fact that she was so self-conscious about herself. "Of course not, he is your soul mate, not mine and definitely not Katherines, you belong together." I told her honestly as she smiled before trying to get some more sleep. "thank you." I heard Damon mutter as he lovingly looked at Elena through the mirror. It was my turn to smile, grateful that Damon loved my sister as I slowly drifted to sleep once more.

I awoke slowly to Damon pulling up to a small bar. I groaned still sleepy as I looked at my clothes. I was still in my PJ's and my hair looked a mess with unwashed mascara giving me a panda eye look. Sighing I climbed out of my car and trailed along after Damon and Elena who must have made up since they were holding hands. Inside the bar soft music was playing in the background, as Damon and Elena made their way to the bar. Where a dark-skinned, curly haired barista greeted Damon; jumping over the bar and tried to kiss Damon. Only for him to slightly push her away and hold Elena closer.

Smiling again I made my way towards the female bathrooms and inside a cubical where I changed my wrinkled PJ's for a pretty dress where the top was cream and had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt flared out reaching my knees and was light blue with a flower patter. I magicked my trainers into brown sandals and my jacket into a sleeveless Demin jacket instead. I washed the remainder of my make-up off my face and ran a hand through my hair until it looked presentable.

As I exited the bathroom I saw Damon and Elena sitting at the bar, talking to the same women as I made my way over. As I got closer I sensed it the raw power that most magic users have, she must have sensed mine too as she looked me straight in the eyes as I continued to make my way other. In that moment I didn't trust her, something about her magic rubbed me the wrong way – like she couldn't be trusted. They stopped talking as I sat down next to Elena. "So, what did I miss?" I asked practically ignoring the women. "sis this is Bree an old friend of Damon's." Elena told me as she finally let go of Damon arm. "is she now, so, Damon tell me if you have a witchy friend why bring me along?" I all but demanded as I looked him stonily in the eyes. I never got a response as my phone began to bring. "sorry, got to take this." I muttered before fleeing from the bar.

"Stefan." I answered still annoyed but away from that women I was finally calming down. "thank God, where are you, Elena and Damon?" Stefan asked, and I could hear Lexi and Zack in the background trying to speak to me over Stefan's voice. "Where in Georgia, Elena found about her likeness to Kathrine and I went to pick her up, we," I sighed "we were in an accident but where okay," I told them hurriedly when three shouts of what sounded from the phone. "anyway, now where at Bree's bar and I don't trust the women as all." I told them as I ran a hand over my face, what I really needed was a drink, but I wouldn't have anything offered to me in that establishment. "it will be okay, Mayrah keep strong." Stefan told me just before my phone died and the call was cut off.

As time went on I gave up trying to get Elena to stop drinking and now both she and Damon where having fun practically drunk as I sat in a corner watching them. I took my eyes off them for a minute only for Elena to have disappeared when I looked back. I rushed around the bar unable to find her, but I did find Damon as I rushed to him gasping. "What's the matter?" he asked looking worried. "I cannot find Elena" I answered worriedly as I continuously looked around the bar, I could feel Damon doing the same before he grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of Bree's bar, I'm sure out of the corner of my eye I could see Bree give me a smug smile.

As soon as we got outside I shivered, only just realising how dark it had gotten I changed my jacket for a warm coat as Damon bent down and picket up Elena phone…

Damon picked up Elena's sent as we began to hurriedly walk to where we though Elena was. "Mayrah, Damon No." we heard Elena shout as a vampire sped towards us hitting Damon in the legs, sending him crashing to the floor along with me as Damon still had a tight hold on my arm. He repeatedly hit Damon and sometimes me with a long metal pole, blood began to drip down my legs as he once again hit me instead of Damon. My screams filled the air along with Damon's grunts as I tried to use magic to push him away, but it didn't work, instead the black crystal around his neck lit up. Someone had given him a necklace that made magic impossible to use on him. My attempt at magic infuriated him as he bragged a barrel of gasoline and began to douche us in it. "NO!" Elena screamed temporally distracting him before he continued. The gasoline began to seep into my cuts as my body tried to reject it, causing me to scream once more as pain rocked my body.

"who are you?" Damon asked as he tried to move and cover my body. "that's perfect. You two have no idea." The vampire muttered. "what are you talking about? What did they do?" Elena asked "They killed my girlfriend." He answered the image of Sage ran through my head. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU, HUH, WHAT DID SHE DO?" he shouted looking enraged as he poured on my gasoline. "what did she do," I laughed "what didn't she do, she killed my parents when I was seven, savagely tore them apart and compelled me to watch. Then she attacked me twice, the first time I died, flatlined on the table and the second time she came to my town and threatened my family and friends. Now that stupid necklace will cease to work when the sun rises, and nothing will protect you, so I suggest you leave before I kill you, like I killed you little girlfriend." I spat as he advanced on my, kicking, punching and biting he abused my body but I needed his attention of Damon as the strongest of the three of us he needed to be able to fight if we were going to live through the night. I felt darkness creep past my vision had had begun to go bleary just as Damon pounced throwing him off me and sending a dagger through his stomach. Elena ran towards me, dropping on to her knees and gasping at what she saw. He hadn't caused me to bleed as I put a protection spell on me just before, so he started so he wouldn't be able to draw blood, that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"will you be able to have blood?" Damon asked me and as I nodded he cut his wrist and gently placed it on my mouth I gagged as blood dripped down my throat, feeling better as it coursed through me and mended every broken bone and aching muscle. Then even though I felt better that I had in days he carried me back to the car and laid me to rest on the back seat. Elena joined me in the car, back in the front seat as Damon made his way back to Bree's bar where I'm sure a murder was about to take place. "why did you goad him?" Elena asked quietly I could still see the fear in her eyes when she look at me. "You are my sister and I didn't want you to get hurt, he would have killed you after he killed me and Damon," I sighed before continuing "he also wore a necklace which prevented magic to be used on him therefore, Damon was the strongest it was the only thing I could do, distract him enough so Damon could kill him." I answered not able to look at Elena as tears welled up in her eyes once more. "I can't lose you." She cried as I reached over to grab her hand and muttered "you won't, I will always be with you."

Then when Damon got back in the car, he lectured me for an hour and would have continued if I hadn't asked if I could go to sleep. Sometimes having over protective vampire friends was hard. I finally began to drift off to sleep before I shot up. "what!" demanded Damon looking puzzled. "we are not telling Stefan, Lexi or Zack," I told them firmly "right?" I asked uncertainly at their smiles. "we are so telling them." Elena smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twelve: Unpleasantville**

 **Warning: Mentions of suicide and spoilers for Harry Potter you have been warned.**

I silently stared out of my window, it was going to be another sleepless night I new only this time it wouldn't be a female stranger haunting my dreams but a male vampire intent on killing my sister. I sighed, throwing myself on the bed as I turned on my music hoping – if just for a moment – to forget about vampires and death threats. I smiled as Bon Jovi's Living of a prayer started slowly I began to sing the song before I belted out the lyrics thanking whoever was out there that I had closed my door. My smile faded as the next song came one. 'Hey Bully' by Morgan Frazier had been a song I listened to continuously in my youth. Octavia Jones had been my childhood bully, that is until she killed herself three weeks before graduation, after her death it came out that her uncle had been abusing her. Ever since then I was unable to hate her instead I felt guilty if I had seen it maybe I could have helped, and she would still be here.

 _A young girl walks through the corridors a to large backpack weighing her down as she clung to her binder like a lifeline. Her red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and large black glasses obscured not only her sad green eyes but half her face. She didn't smile hiding the fact that she wore a brace. She grunted as she was pushed forcibly into a locker, Octavia cold eyes and smile glaring over her as she let out a little whimper. Octavia was beautiful with ebony black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. "well if it isn't little miss perfect." Her bully growled. It was the same every day, no matter what route Mayrah took out of the school, Octavia would always be waiting. Her words and fists hurt more than she could ever know or if she did she must have taken pleasure in breaking people. "I'm going to kill you, climb in through the window and let you watch as I murder your family before I kill you." Octavia whispered in her ear so nobody else hared making Mayrah break down in heart breaking sobs as she remembered the night her parents died. "Get away from her!" snarled Margrett as she pushed Octavia away from her hysterical friend. "don't worry I'm leaving, see you tonight." Octavia left with a smirk. "Come on it's okay." Margrett murmured as she leads her friend from the school and towards her house._

She came out of her upsetting memory to hear Jeremy calling up the stairs, shouting that the pizza was here. I quickly wiped away my tears before changing in to some comfy pyjamas of a large sweater I stole from Lexi though it didn't smell like her, more like pine needles and some man's cologne, thinking it was her husbands I was going to give it back but she said to keep it as it was her brother in laws instead; I'm glad she did as I was now addicted to the scent. I slowly walked downstairs where Jeremy and Elena were sitting on the couch enjoying a steaming hot pizza and a glass of Pepsi. "Don't eat all of that." I shouted as I entered the kitchen to get myself a drink of tea. "no promises." Jeremy laughed before I entered the living room and threw myself in between both my siblings as we settled in to watch Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows part two. We cried as Dobby, Tonks, Remus and Fred were killed and smiled at the ending. "Well I'm going to bed I've got an early shift at the grill. Night guys. I love you." I told them as I kissed them both on the fore head before I headed to bed, their love you's following me to my room.

I awoke an hour before I needed to so that I could go for a run, I quickly put my hair up and changed into a pair of grey sports leggings, a bright blue sports bar and a grey vest top that said, 'I work out because salads are boring'. I grabbed my phone and earphones before I left the house, starting my run to 'born to fly' by Sara Evans. My run was fun considering I hated exercise, I even got to watch the sun rise over the horizon as I watched passer-by's get ready for their early morning start to work, I ran for half an hour before I headed back home.

Quickly I took a shower before I changed into black skinny jeans a white shirt and black ballet flats, I changed my pony tail for a fishtail braid and applied mascara and lip gloss before hurrying downstairs to make omelettes for the family. As they slowly came down to eat I gave my goodbyes before leaving.

The grill was quiet in the morning, it usually was at this time as I made my way around cleaning the tables just as a man entered the bar. There stood Ben McKittrick, he had once been a big shot jock and Octavia's boyfriend so obviously one of my main tormentors. Our eyes locked from across the bar and a sudden jolt of mistrust passed through me. "well if it isn't little miss perfect." He mocked as he came closer to me. "well I'd rather be perfect than a rejected sports player." I snapped he was about to hit before a couple came in as I passed him I whispered, "I'm a lot stronger than that eleven-year-old girl you bullied, cross me and you'll regret it." Then smiling brightly, I got back to work.

A little after ten my phone started running, so taking a quick break I answered smiling when Jeremy came on the caller I.D. "Hey little bro, what's up?" I asked nothing could ruin my mood."You know that extra credit I did for history? Well I got an A." I squealed a little getting a few funny looks from the patrons of the bar, but I didn't mind. "ah I'm so proud of you." I told him planning to get him a present for doing so well. The rest of my work day went well till around three a clock when Elena and Bonnie walked in.

I walked over to hear Bonnie say: "I can't believe your adopted," My eyes widened when had she found out? "I never saw that coming." "and it gets weirder," started Elena "I looked at my birth certificate it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense." I swallowed thickly I knew that Elena was also adopted but my parents had sworn me to secrecy. "which is why you should ask Jenna or Mayrah." Bonnie added as she flagged me over before she continued "the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." She said as I stood in front of their table. "and second of all" she replied I didn't know what else to say so I blurted the first thing I thought. "what can I get you." They looked at me strangely before Elena asked: "Did you know." Her eyes narrowed so I did the only thing I could think of I lied. "don't be silly of course I didn't. I get off in ten minutes, don't you have that 50's dance maybe we can go shopping." They both agreed as I walked away not stopping till I got to the break room, once there I leaned against the wall and sighed shakily closing my eyes. I had just lied once more when I promised myself I wouldn't keep anymore secrets from her.

After I calmed down we headed back over to Elena and Bonnie. "okay ready to go, I have to nip back home to change then we can go shopping." I told them on the way home we didn't talk about adoptions, but we did sing obnoxiously loud to 'This ones for the girls', I rushed upstairs and changed into black high waisted jean shorts and a cream crochet thin strapped top that flowed into a point. Before I headed back to the car where Bonnie and Elena were laughing, I smiled happily at how happy they looked. "Let's go shopping." I declared

"so, where to first?" I asked as the two led me to the underwear shop "really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have a new boyfriend." Elena defended herself as I laughed "To much information sis." We began looking at slinky, kinky, cute and sexy underwear. I found a set that I really liked it was baby doll set that was green the top was lace and flared out showing your stomach and tied around the neck in a large bow, the nickers were full which surprised me as they are usually thongs. I quickly bought it without Elena or Bonnie seeing it even though I would probably never wear it.

After that we went to a couple of charity shops, Elena bough a cute blue shirt with a pink belt, black pants and matching blue headband and earrings. Whereas Bonnie bough a cute white thin strapped dress with a blue and black design on it. I however bought a dark green polka dot dress that was form fitting at the top and flared out at the hips, with one thick strap around the neck, the girls had squealed when they saw it on, saying it complemented my hair well and as Elena said made my green eyes seem to sparkle more brightly. I paid for all the clothing they bought even though they protested, and we headed home with our purchases.

When we got in Jenna was dressed in multicoloured squared pattered dress with her hair tied up and a red piece of fabric decorating it. "are you going to the dance?" I asked, I was chaperoning as Mrs Makewood had asked me to so that she could spend the night at home with her ill husband and I had agreed. "Alaric asked me to help chaperone." She answered smiling happily, I was glad Alaric seemed like a good man, him mama had obviously raised him right. "Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena questioned angrily which put a damper on the conversation. "I think this is a privet conversation, I'll be upstairs." I told them as I took mine and Elena's bags upstairs as entered my room, locking the door so I wouldn't be able to hear them.

While Elena and Jenna talked I began to get ready, I re-washed my hair, quickly drying it before I spent the next twenty minutes to make it less curly and put it in a pin up style before putting on my new dress, with a thick white belt and black heeled shoes with a white bow on top. After I was finished Elena quickly entered not looking to happy and she had obviously been crying as I rushed to her giving her a big hug. "it's okay Elena, it hurts now but it will be fine." I told her honestly. "I know, I've got you, Damon, my family and friends to help me." "exactly." I responded as I dragged her to my dresser where I straightened her hair before Appling her make-up with just enough cover up to make sure it looked like she hadn't been crying. Then she left to get dressed as I sat in my room until I heard Elena scream, I rushed down stairs to see her on the floor and Damon throwing the vampire from the other night away before he left the house in a hurry. "Elena! Are you okay?" I asked as I rushed over to her as I began checking for any sign of injury. "I'm okay, Damon saved me." I sighed, thanking Damon as I went to grab myself an alcoholic drink and tossing it back with one swallow.

The school hall was blasting 50's music as I entered, I hadn't gone to my 50's styled dance when I was here, me and Margarette had stayed at hers drinking hot chocolate in our PJ's and watching cheesy romantic flicks. I searched the crowd of people until I recognised a familiar face. "Lexi!" I called as I got closer to her. She wore a beautiful 1950's light blue dress with thick white straps and had covering the top, like mine it flared out at the hips. "is this a dress you wore in the 50's?" I questioned hoping I could borrow it, if for no other reason than to feel sophisticated in it. "god no, I threw all of mine out, this belonged to one of my best friends, her husband gifted it to her and pretty much every celebration in the 50's she wore it." Lexi laughed with a nostalgic grin. "you don't have to answer, but is she dead because you and Stefan…" I didn't get to finish as she cut me off. "she's not dead just not available at the moment. She had to leave, not of her own accord but we know she'll come back to us." her smile had turned sad. "I'm sorry."

I watched Damon and Elena dance happily, Margarette and Mat, Stefan and Lexi, Caroline and some boy I didn't recognise, Bonnie and Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. I was alone for the first time in my life I was sad that I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I quietly crept out of the dance and headed towards home.

It was cold out as I shivered, I had come in Damon's car, so I was walking home when a voice stopped me. "miss, can I have this dance." The stranger asked, his chestnut brown hair was styled perfectly and his suit crisp. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that." I joked smiling at the man feeling – for some strange reason – that I could trust him as I offered him my hand which he gladly took. We danced for what felt like hours, the coldness of the wind seemed unimportant while I was in this mans arms. That was until rain started to pour out from the heavens. "we better stop, I'd hate for you to get ill." He announced as he let go and offered me his jacket. "won't you get cold?" I questioned worried. "not when I have a beauty like you to lead me to the light." He answered as he led me to my home. "thank you, but I didn't catch your name." he stared into my eyes. "you will go upstairs and fall asleep and when you awaken you'll not remember me or our dance." And with that he was gone. I quickly changed into my PJ's the stranger forgotten as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Children of the Damned**

 _A young girl sat sullen and lonely in a corner of the foster home, tears didn't fall but they welled up in her eyes. She had no family anymore as flashes of her parent's brutal murder whizzed around her mind. The other children sat playing or talking to those who wished to adopt them as she tried to block them all out. "Hi, there do you remember me?" the beautiful lady asked as she came over, she had long brown hair and kind brown eyes as she came to kneel before the girl._

" _Miranda…Grayson…" I gasped before I threw myself at them sobbing into my godmother's blouse. For what felt like an age the young girl cried until she had no more tears to shed and fell into a restless sleep in her godfather's arms._

I awoke with a start (like I do most days now) why were all my long-buried memories of a torrid youth coming back to haunt me. I didn't know, as I sighed I climbed out of one of the many guest rooms that the boarding house had to offer and went for a nice long bath. I smiled as I sunk into the heated water, the plenty of candles flickering light on to the spotless white tiles and dazed off as Billy Joel 'She's Always A Women to me' came on. I spent a while just listening to music and allowing the heat to ease my aching body before I climbed out and put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a strapless burgundy and white polka dot top before I headed downstairs to see what the vampires stocked for breakfast. There wasn't much a few left over piece of bread Zach hadn't finished before he left for his trip, half a carton of orange juice and one mouldy crumpet. Grimacing I fixed myself a dry piece of toast before I grabbed some money out of Zach's grocery money and left only leaving a note.

I grabbed everything I needed for the local convenience shop before heading back to the boarding house, while I packed away all the shopping Lexi came in a glass of blood in her hand. "What are you doing"? she questioned as I finished putting everything away. "Zach comes back today and there's nothing in, next time you invite human friends to stay think of that," I snapped "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I apologized running a weary hand down my face, the large bags under my eyes very noticeable on my unnaturally pale face. "you're not sleeping well" it was a statement rather than a question. "what gave it away." I joked. "what's causing it?" she asked, I bit my lip hoping for a distraction, so I wouldn't have to tell her, how silly would that be – a twenty-three-year-old still with a fear of nightmares. I got my wish as Stefan entered the room. "Let's go wake the lovers up, we have a lot to do, if we want Kathrine out of the tomb." Stefan Declared. Wait what? "why are we letting Kathrine out wasn't the whole point of defeating Emily to stop that?" I questioned as we walked to Damon's room. "at first it was, but Noah has friends and apparently a lot of them so if we want to keep ourselves alive we have to open the tomb." Lexi told me, as she threw the bedroom door open causing Elena to screak and cover herself up. "Opps sorry" Lexi called not looking to sorry as she went and sat on the end of the bed. "what are you doing?" Damon groaned "we need to plan," Came Stefan "so Mayrah and Elena as the Gilberts you are on journal duty. And us three vampires are doing to go look for his friends, so err chop, chop." "Why couldn't this of waited until later." Moaned Elena as the three of us left the room.

 _We were in a car driving to Mystic Falls, as my godparents they were able to adopt me straight away. Miranda and Grayson were talking idly in the front car and telling me about their one-year old daughter they have at home. But I continued staring out of the window watching as the view passed me by, I wanted to jump out of the door and make a run for it, back to England but I wouldn't survive on my own and I know my parents wouldn't want me to. I had to stay goodbye to England, my friends, my parents my old life and let this one lead a new one, one my parents could be proud of._

I snapped out of my flash back as my phone began to ring. "Hi Zach, you back already?" I asked down the phone, the other end was silent until a voice croaked: "Mayrah can you come to the hospital? I'm in room 224." Silence came from both ends, only when the phone hit the ground did I hastily pick it up and say id be there. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever and even longer before I found room 224 where an ill, pale looking Zach was. "What's the matter?" I questioned, rushing to his side and taking his hand in mine. "sit." He groaned as if in pain as I hastily sat down his hand still clutched in mine. "I'm dying Mayrah, Liver disease," He began as I started to cry. No this wasn't fair, why did everyone I love to seem to die around me. "I always knew drinking would kill me." He joked until he saw me sobbing. "Hey, it's going to be alright, nothing to cry about." He tried to sooth, it only made it worse. "We could heal you with magic or vampire blood." I offered but he sadly shook his head. "NO Mayrah want to go." He responded looking although in pain quite happy with his imminent future. "Why?" I sniffled trying – and failing – to wipe away the falling tears. "I had a family you know, an amazing wife and daughter, they died a few years ago at a vampire's hand. I've missed them every day since their passing and I'm finally going to be in peace with them." He answered looking sad as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a picture of a pretty women looking tiered but happy with small bundle wrapped in her arms. This was his family. "I'm sorry, I guess it's selfish of me to want you stay, but you are one of my bed friends." I told him as I kept looking at the picture. "and your mine. When you walked into my house at eighteen years old with your large eyes, blinding smile and sweet personality making me laugh for the first time in years. You were the only one that saw past my grumpy, drunk ass and liked me. You saved me Mayrah never forget that." He comforted as he softly pulled me into a very rear hug.

I headed home after visiting hours ended trying to find my old spell book it was very old, with yellow pages nearly falling out and the writing almost fading, I tried to find a spell that would let me consult my ancestors. I looked in my normal hiding spots but could not find it at all. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Damon as he entered my room. "shouldn't you be with Elena?" I questioned as I continued to search, all my clothes from my wardrobe thrown across the room. "She is looking at the Gilbert Journal Boring. So, what are you doing?" he asked his eyebrow raised. "looking for my spell book." I answered huffing, I had searched every area, but I couldn't find that damn book anywhere.

 _Screams echoed from inside the Gilbert house a regular occurrence now as Miranda and Greyson Gilbert tried to calm their frightened Goddaughter. Her sobs where well know now as were her tears. They sent hours a night calming her and soothing her worries before Miranda would strip her of her sweat soaked PJ's and replacing them with clean ones, while Grayson stripped the wet bed sheets with clean ones. But this time was different as the windows of her room smashed sending currents of chilly air into the enclosed space. The young girl shivered as fire erupted out of know where, catching the ugly curtains on fire. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The young girl screamed, terrified they would send her away when she finally felt like she was getting a family back. "it's okay sweetie, we know what you are." Consoled Miranda as she pulled the flailing girl into her arms. "Mummy?" a little voice from the door called, there stood three-year-old Elena, holding a teddy and rubbing her tiered eyes. "it's okay baby, how about we go back to bed." Grayson said picking the young girl up, but Elena wiggled free and scampered up to the bed. "I give." She stated in a serious voice, well as serious as a three-year-old could be, as she handed over her favourite teddy._ _"But don't you need it" The nine-year-old questioned, carefully taking the teddy anyway. "you need it more." The girl said stubbornly. "you my sister and sisters come first." The young girl continued making the older girl smile brightly. "Thank you, Elena." With that Grayson pulled the young girl up and carried her off to bed. "does Grayson not want me near Elena anymore." The girl whimpered her happy smile fading. "of course, he does, but Elena has school in the morning." They sent the next couple minutes talking until the girl nearly fell asleep once more in her arms. "night, night Mama." The young girl murmured as she fell into sleep oblivious to the older women's happy smile._

"is this what your looking for?" Damon asked as he held up a tatty looking book. "yes," I yelled "thank you." I told his as I gave him a hug, throwing my clothes off the bed as I flipped through the pages until I came across a spell that I needed. "I'll leave you to it then, I'm making dinner." He told me with a smirk as he left the room. I found the spell I needed as I threw on the large jumper of Lexi's brother in law and made my way into the woods.

" _Ancestors hear my plea_

 _And come talk to me_

 _Cross from the other side_

 _And help a witch in need."_

I threw my arms up into the heavens as I chanted the spell three times, a blindly ball of bright light over came the area growing more brightly each time until a beautiful lady stood before me. She looked eerily foggy and transparent, with curly red hair that reached her hip though it was styled in an extravagant braid from her forehead and down her back, decorated with little white flowers and sparking green eyes that shone with happiness. But she wore a simple dress of green that flowed to the ground, with long sleeves that stooped just before her fingers, showing a simplistic golden band. "Who are you?" I questioned feeling like I had known her my whole life. "does it matter, I'm here to help," Her voice was smooth and kind "I'm going to show you a time where the Salvatore brothers where human." The women responded. "Why?" but before she answered the forest scene was changed to Mystic falls in 1864.

 _The same women walked down the street, she wore an off the shoulder navy blue dress, with sleeves to the elbow, it had a large skirt with a corset and her once flowing red hair was pinned into an elegant bun._

"You were a vampire?" I questioned the other version of the women beside me." "I was." She replied before we began to watch the memory again.

" _Kathrine." She shouted her voice just as soft, as she waved to a woman, I gasped as she turned. She looked exactly like Elena though she wore a similar dress to the women I didn't know the name too._

"Waite you knew Kathrine?" I questioned as the women's laugh echoed around my head sounding like chiming bells. "Knew her, she was one of my best friends, she went on to become my daughter in law after she married my son." My ancestor told me as we got back to the memory once more _._

" _There you are, I've been waiting ages." Kathrine said as they began to walk arm in arm around the market passing Ruth who was dangling both Salvatore brothers on her arm. "if she not more careful, where going to get caught," Muttered Kathrine angrily "as if we don't have enough problems with the founder trying to kill everyone of our kind." "I know but no matter what I tell her she will not listen." The stranger replied sighing as she always did when Ruth was mentioned._

"Wait I though it was Kathrine that played both the brothers?" I questioned to which the women shook her head sadly. "Kathrine was many things,but she wouldn't do that, it was Ruth we didn't realise how far she had fallen to her hatred for mortals. So, when the night came for the founders to discover us; Emily placed a spell on the brothers so that when they turned their memories would change so that it was Kathrine in the hope that when they came across the next doppelganger they would be over come with anger and kill her. "Why?" I asked wondering why someone would want to do that. "I do not know." She shook her head sadly.

 _I watched enthralled as night fell and screaming could be hared from every corner of Mystic falls. "Kathrine." The women screamed trying to break from a mans hold, while a taller dark-skinned man was trying to the same. "Kathrine." The chocked. "Come on we need to hide when we can we will strike." The man holding her comforted._

"the man holding me is my husband, the dark-skinned man is our son, he was adopted but we loved him all the same." The women answered as I turned to ask, her smile had turned sad and the nostalgic look was gone.

 _They watched in horror as both the Salvatore brothers where shot. Hiding until it was time to help Kathrine. The young couple reunited with a passionate kiss before the family of nine ran away only stopping at the edge of the forest. "we cannot leave them." A young girl around sixteen argued. "we must, they will be fine I promise." The stranger promised as they all fled leaving Mystic Falls behind._

"who was the young girl?" I questioned looking at the women who looked at the girl with such sadness. "My daughter, me and my husband had her and an older son before we were turned. With that we were once again in the forest back in the present day. "Why did you show me this?" I asked. "your destiny isn't too far away Mayrah and not everything is at it seems. I must leave you now. Good luck." She answered. "who are you?" I pleaded but in a flash of light she was gone, and I was alone in the woods. 

I hurried home as the sun had already set casting the world in darkness. "hey, your late for dinner." Aunt Jenna called as I rushed upstairs ignoring her, I showered washing the sweat and the smell of magic from me before changing into some PJ's, Before, jumping into bed, the stranger was confusing me everything I thought I knew was a lie. Who can you trust when everyone you know is lying?


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Fourteen – Fool me once**

My heart pounded as I ran across the street, Elena had called me telling me she was in danger. My feet hit the pavement as I made it to the motel banging on the door it swung open to reveal Ben as he happily punched my lights out, I fell backwards my body being lifted before my world went black…

I awoke, my head throbbing, I reached up tenderly touching the spot it hurt, I winced I was definitely going to have a bruise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena shift as she too began to awake, throwing herself forward as she realised we where not at home. "shh" I whispered placing a finger on my lips as I indicated to Ben who was slumbering in the chair at the foot of our bed. Carefully She climbed off the bed trying to not make a sound, while I quickly followed trying to cast a little bit of magic, but it wouldn't work, for in the corner was a black crystal – like Noah had – stopping my attempt of a magical escape. We crept past Ben – I now knew why I mistrusted him – before we edged to the door. Elena as quietly as she could unlocked the latch. "I wouldn't." a voice behind us before he slammed me into the wall, I gasped chocking unable to draw breath as his hand gripped my neck. "Don't try to escape," He tried to compel me but the necklace containing vervain still hung around my neck. "Don't even move. Do you understand?" "I understand." I muttered as he loosened his hold on my neck, as I thought the urge to rub my neck. As soon as he stepped away I pulled the door open and tried to bolt only for a female vampire to be blocking the exit, I quickly pushed Elena behind trying to protect her.

"Seriously?" she snapped as she grabbed a hold of my upper arm, only to get go as if she was burnt and gasped. "who are you?" I demanded glaring at her as she began to laugh. "you don't know, that's classic." She mocked as she gabbed us both again, opened the door to the bathroom and shoved us in. The room was small and dark, with only one flickering light to brighten the room. "Bonnie" Elena gasped causing me to turn around and in the bathtub was Bonnie unconscious.

As Elena tried awakening Bonnie, I tried to find some way of escape, but the window was boarded up and without my magic, I was useless. I sat on the toilet seat, my head on my lap thinking about what I could do. God I was an idiot I didn't even tell anyone where I was going, if I was smarter I would have told Damon, Stefan or Lexi. Suddenly the door was banged open and the female vampire pulled me from the room before slamming the door closed once again.

"me nor Bonnie are going to open the tomb." I told her. "oh, I think the both of you will." "Why. I know Kathrine's not in the tomb." I told her as she looked at me her face full of shock. "How can you know," She demanded. "Never mind, it's not Kathrine I want, but my mother Ruth." I forced myself not gasp. "the women who played the Salvatore brother?" I questioned, seeing anger flash across her face. "Kathrine had one job, but she wouldn't not while she had her whole family around her, she ruined the plan by falling in love. And do you know who had to pay for it – my mother. But, if you don't open the tomb your brothers blood will be spilt." The vampire snarled and then in a flash was gone. Ben came back into the room pulling Bonnie and Elena with him. "Sit. Behave." He snapped dragging them to the bed and forcing them to sit. I motioned for the girls to distract him as I slowly pulled out the knife I never left home without, then with one quick slash I cut my arm. Ben took one sniff until his eyes locked on mine and he pounced, his fangs digging deeply in to my flesh: tearing and ripping as he pushed himself further into my neck. My eyes kept open and I begged them to leave until I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes snapped closed, I felt the fever start as sweat covered my body. I hared the door slam but apparently Ben didn't as he continued to drink until he was forcibly pulled off me. In front of me stood an enraged Stefan, I hared him growl harshly before my vision bleared and darkness was welcomed.

I awoke slowly, still in pain, I gingerly touched neck surprised when there was no burning pain, or blood coating my hands red. "How are you?" I hared someone ask, turning I saw Bonnie and her grandmother sitting in chairs next to my bed. "I'm okay, how long have I been out?" I asked trying to piece everything together. "only a couple of hours, though your lucky to be alive, you would be dead if me and Bonnie hadn't been able to heal you." Snapped Sheila bennet. "I'm sorry." I whispered my voice cracking as Bonnie helped me to sit up and drink some water. "so, who's the angriest?" I questioned usually by now Damon's Lecturing me on my stupid behaviour. "it's hard to tell," Bonnie muttered "Damon's not talking which in any other situation would be a God send, Stefan smashed a wall, nearly brought the whole house down, Zach's drinking, Elena's pacing and Lexi's on the phone to her husband and has locked herself in her room." My eyes widened, yikes I'm in trouble. "So there not very angry then." I joked as the door opened and in came in a shaking Stefan. Weird its usually Damon, I thought as I tried to block out what he was saying, but his voice was causing dust to fall from the ceiling and the whole room to shake.

For the next couple of hours every person came and shouted at me until I was effective in blocking them all out. "where are you going?" I asked wrapped in a thick jumper as I unsteadily walked down the stairs using the railing for support. "to the tomb." Elena spoke just as Damon said, "shouldn't you be in bed." I ignored him. "I'm coming." I told them as I slowly made my way towards them. "no, you're not, your still weak." Lexi protested as I glared at her. "we are wasting time, so you can get in the car and let me come or I ring Anna up and get her to take me. What's it gonna be." While everyone argued about the best cause of action I grabbed the keys of the table and headed towards Stefan's car, high jacking it I laughed as I sped out of the driveway – before they could catch me – and towards the tomb.

It took everyone five minutes to arrive, while I sat in one of the corners, Sheila and Bonnie started holding hands and chanting. Then everything started going crazy, the flames enlarged as the spell came to an end, while the tomb shook and where once stood solid wall appeared to be a great gaping whole. Stefan left to get the gasoline and Damon entered the tomb alone even though Elena begged to let him bring her along. Then Anna turned up and left with her mother's body in her arms. But then a great blast of magic shook the tomb once more. "what happened?" me, Elena, Lexi and Stefan demanded as I stood up on wobbly legs. "me and Bonnie are only strong enough for two vampires to get out." Sheila answered looking worried. "can we open it again to get Damon and Kathrine out." Bonnie asked looking worriedly at the door. "I need you lot to get out," I told Elena, Stefan and Lexi who looked ready to protest. "Leave!" I yelled my anger getting the best of me as my two friends and sister left.

We grabbed hands, standing in a triangle as we continued to cast the spell, magic pulsed the stone walls as the seal was forcibly taken down, As the spell broke it sent us crashing the floor. Damon rushed through the entrance screaming in pain, as he fell to him knees his hands clasped around his head before he passed out…

The truth was out, the spell Emily Bennet put on Damon's memories broke as did the seal of the tomb, I let out a sigh as I climbed into bed. Today had been exhausting and my magic was weak, with my body feeling heavy I couldn't cling to the conscious world anymore.

 _The girl stood before me, her cracking voice repeating over and over again:_ " _help me…help me…" as a sinister laugh echoed around the walls of the dungeon, moonlight cast a little bit of light into the space as I let out a terrified scream. Broken bones littered the floor as blood coated the walls and floor as though they were bleeding themselves._

I awoke, my chest heaving, my body aching and my throat sour as 'Black Magic' by little mix began to play. "what is it Bonnie?" I asked Bonnie mumbling slightly. "it's…it's my grandmother… oh Mayrah she's dead." The young girl sobbed as my heart broke a little more. "Bonnie," I screamed "Bonnie I'm coming over." I shouted as she ended the call in heart-breaking sobs as I rushed out of the house, only stopping to leave a note, as I drove to Bonnies numbly. 


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Fifth teen – Under control**

 _Zack's body lay emotionless on the hospital bed, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. A chocked-up sob sounded around the room, it was only after Stefan pulled me into his arms did I realise it came from me. "he died alone Stefan." I cried heart broken one of my best friends was dead and I wasn't here to say goodbye. "shh, it's okay Mayrah the nurse promised me he wasn't in any pain and slipped away in his sleep." That didn't help the tears from flowing as a little more of my heart broke away._

I awoke (one week after Sheila's and Zach's passing) to a grey, windy drizzly kind of day, as I numbly moved from my bed to have a shower, masking my tears with the water. I dried my hair and pulled it into a pony tail and quickly dressed in a simple black knee length dress, where the neckline was lace rather than the normal cotton of the rest of the dress. I paired it with Zach's much bigger leather jacket and glossy black heels. I took a deep breath looking into my mirror. "I can do this." I told myself as I grabbed my hidden bottle of vodka and took a mouthful of it and I kept drinking until half the bottle was gone and my brain was happily numb once again. I grabbed my bag, placing the bottle inside before I met my family downstairs.

A vast selection of people came to mourn the death of Zach as I watched, but not seeing or hearing as they all said their piece. Elena and Jeremy help my hands that itched to reach into my bag and chug the bottle of alcohol. Not yet I told myself as Stefan and Damon both gave speeches about their 'uncle' I had been offered to do one, I just couldn't. Zach was gone and no matter what I said he was never coming back. After the service the crowd ebbed away until only I stood at the base of his gave. I fell to the ground, my knees soaking into the wet muddy ground as tears continued to fall, unable to take it I grabbed my bag and pulled out the drink, I toasted Zach before taking a huge drink and refusing to stop until every last drop was gone.

"stop this" a voice called and through bleary eyes I saw Zach as I jumped up on unsteady legs, using the grave stone to keep myself up. "why? Your dead!" I shouted my happy mood diminishing as I watched his frown at me. "I'm still your friend." He countered as he tried to walk closer. "You should have thought of that before you died and left me here ALONE!" I yelled. "you're not alone, look around Mayrah and stop being stupid, you have friends and family." he argued. "yeah that keep dropping like flies. Leave me alone" I told him as I battered the air where he stood and walking towards my car. I blasted the radio as bad girls by M.I.A came on as I headed out of Mystic Falls and to the closest bar where no family or friends could tell me to stop.

The taste of stale alcohol filled my mouth, as I rubbed my pounding head, another night of drunkenness surrounded me as I quickly exited another strangers bed. I kept telling myself I would stop doing this, that it was not only hurting myself but my friends and family, but every time life got to rough there was another bottle waiting to call me home. Speaking of home, I hadn't been to mine in weeks living out of my car whenever I wasn't in a club forgetting everything. Though I did my best to try and keep up with my families lives, Jeremy was now dating Anna, surprising myself when I couldn't bring myself to hate her, the love you have for your mother is something nothing and nobody can break. Elena had found out more about her birth mum and was no longer on speaking terms with Bonnie who was still upset at the death of her grandmother.

I did the shame of walk when another message pinged on my phone.

'John Gilbert has arrived in Mystic Falls – J.M

John Gilbert was a dickhead, that had never taken to me being in the family, though his dislike soon turned to hate when I was eighteen and refused to sleep with him. I also knew that he was Elena's biological father. I drove home this time not blaring the music as my head hurt too much to do so.

"well look what the cat dragged in." mocked a grating voice that sounded like nails on a blackboard. "Fuck off John." I told him as I began to walk towards my room. "that's not very lady like." He scoffed as I gave him the finger before I reached my room, banging the door shut behind me. I showered washing the stench of a mini bar from my skin, before brushing the taste of alcohol from my mouth before changing into black skinny jeans, and a large green off the shoulder jumper before I headed back downstairs. "how long you back this time?" Jeremy asked as I made my over to where the wine is kept, I drank the whole glass before Turing and answering: "until the trash is taken out." I slurred pointing in the direction of where John was arguing with Jenna. "Already drunk at ten in the morning. Classy." John smirked as I poured myself another drink. "I know almost as classy as you turning up to Jeremy christening, drunk off you arse." I snorted at the look of fury on his face. "Mayrah, your back are you coming to the founder's party?" Jenna asked as she entered the room. "of course, I am." I smirked winking at John as I left the room. The rest of the day went by uneventful as I drank myself into unconsciousness, until my alarm waked me up and I got ready for the Founder's Day party. I dressed in a mint green one shoulder dress, before I put on some nude heels, let my hair down from its messy bun before I grabbed my clutch and left for the party.

I made my way to the bar where Matt's mum Kelly sat already drinking, I soon joined her as the bartender handed me a glass of scotch. "well, I always knew you'd be an alcoholic." She mocked as she turned to face me. "I'm not an alcoholic." I snapped chugging my drink in one. "I know one when I see one love." She drawled. "well I always knew Vikki was going to die through drugs." I shouted, the party fell silent as Kelly lunged at me. We both fell over each over, hitting, slapping, biting. Until the mayor pulled her off me. "Maybe you should leave Mayrah." Mrs Lockwood offered. "I was going to leave anyway." I shouted steeling one last drink before stumbling from the party not daring to look at the faces of those I loved, especially Matts.

I sat in the forest, crying drowning my sorrows in Alcohol, when a twig snapped. "Who's there." I called standing up my vision blearing as I nearly fell to the ground as my eyes and vision gave out. "Mayrah." A voice shouted catching me before I fell.

I jumped awake in a car that was driving further and further away from Mystic Falls, groaning I rubbed my eyes, coming around. "Hey your awake." Smile Matt. "where are we going." I moaned as he handed me a pair of sun glasses to block out the sun I took them gladly thanking him. "I'm sorry about what I said last night." "I'm not going to pretend that I'm fine, but you can make it up to me by going to rehab." He propositioned.

"will you come in with me." I frowned as the daunting building came in to view. "of course." He grabbed my hand as he smiled at me in reassurance as we made our way inside. The nurses all talked to me, offering me praise for coming as they led me through the facility. "I've got to go now. I love you Mayrah, like a sister and when you're ready just ring me and I'll come pick you up." He promised as he gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he walked away. I cried myself to sleep that night as I imagined life in this clinical hell…


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Sixteen – Founders Day**

Two months I stared at the black sterile walls of the rehab centre, hating being here but knowing it was the best place for me as I tried to stay strong from any temptations. But it wasn't all bad I'd made a friend, he was crazy and looked talking about graphic murders to anyone who'd listen. I t was nice knowing someone more messed up than me. "Hey inky." I called as I entered the room where all the patients sat calmly waiting for their turn to express their emotions. "May, May I'm look I'm practising murdering our therapist," I laughed when I saw the overly punctured piece of paper. "oh, this came for you." He said handing me a slip of paper. "How did you get this?" I asked usually any letters where given to us on Saturday. He tapped his nose as I open the letter and read its content:

 _Dear Mayrah,_

 _I'm afraid to say that your loved ones are in trouble, John has obtained a weapon that can identify vampires. Also, Elena's mum is in town causing trouble. Do with this information as you please._

 _Love J.M_

"I have to go home." I shouted but the therapist walked in, he was a grouchy man that refused to let you leave unless he thought you were better, which almost never happened. "sit down, Miss Gilbert." He snapped sending me a glare as I hastily sat next to Inky – I didn't know his real name nobody did – as I shot him a worried look. "leave it to me." He said as he got up and rushed at vampire speed towards our therapist holding to the wall by his throat before he began to compel the doctor. "you will let Mayrah Gilbert leave." And just like that I was free. "come on get on my back." He commanded as I threw my arms around his neck, then we were speeding from the rehab centre all the way back to Mystic Falls. "This is where I leave you Mayrah." He spoke as I jumped off his back. "it's not fair you know my name, but I don't know yours" I told him. "It doesn't matter, you will forget about me, the hospital let you go and got a taxi home, do you understand." The dark-haired vampire questioned. "I understand." I blinked my eyes I was finally home.

I walked into the town, where everyone was getting ready for the Founders Day parade, I remember being sixteen and, on the miss, mystic day float. I smiled as I saw my sister looking radiant in a corseted yellow and white lace dress. "Mayrah." Your back, she yelled gleefully, carefully running over to me and giving me a hug. "wow, you look beautiful." I complimented getting a good look at her. "Not as beautiful as when you did this." I shook my head. "so, what's been going on since I've been gone?" I questioned as I show Matt and Margarette fixing the float and Damon, Lexi and Stefan talking. "Well John's my biological father and I told Jeremy I'm adopted." She told me as we walked arm in arm around the town square. "so not a lot of then." I mused as we met up with Jeremy wearing tie period clothes. "hey what you are doing back?" he asked when he saw me giving me a brief hug. "the doctors let me out." I told him as Elena and Jeremy started arguing. "what did I miss." I shouted at them. "how about you tell her Elena about the vampire terrorising Mystic Falls." He hissed as he stopped glaring at Elena to look at me, noticing that I didn't look shocked. "You knew." He spat sending a glare straight at me. "I'm a witch Jeremy." I whispered a look of betrayal crossed his face. "you know what the both of you can go to Hell." He snarled before he marched off. I stared on in shock, I suddenly felt for the first time in a month that I needed a drink, but I wouldn't let this break me I was stronger than a few harsh words. "You okay?" I hared Elena ask as I nodded my head and said, "you better get on the float."

I stood next to Lexi and Stefan in the crowd as Elena and Damon smiled and waved from their position on the float. "there a pretty couple are they not?" I asked Lexi who didn't respond as both her and Stefan had nostalgic grins upon their faces.

As night fell the crowd dwindled as the party hit the streets or Mystic grill while they waited for the Mayor to start his speech. I headed away from the large crowds, until I saw john enter a building, I quickly followed. "what are you doing John." I questioned as I closed the buildings door behind me, he stared at me with malic in his eyes. "you always were a thorn in my side, getting your nose into my business, Mayrah." He smirked as he grew ever closer, outside I could hear a panic, as people fell to the ground, screams could be heard all around as I tried not to panic. "why do you hate me so much John, what did I ever do to you." Shouted as I tried to wretch the door opens only for him to sprint forward and slammed the door. "any moment now, the police will bring in the vampires and we will burn them, and you'll be another casualty." He laughed as I ducted under him arm and sprinted to the other side of the room, he followed quickly backing me into a corner as I kneed him before running once more. He groaned but followed me, pushing me to the floor, I landed on the floor with a thud, I thrashed dislodging my knife from my shoe. He smiled at me as he picked up the sharp weapon.

"augh" I screamed loudly as my hands clutched the wound that was pouring blood, he raised the knife again, as blood drip, dropped, drip, dropped on to the floor. He laughed as he picked me up like a sack of potatoes and flung me on the floor in the basement of the building. As time passed I felt myself floating away as more groaning and moaning vampires joined me in the pit. "May…rah" I heard Damon gasp as he was thrown next to me. "yeah Damon." I moaned as my bod was jolted as John kicked it on the way out. Soon gasoline was thrown on us and layer Lockwood joined the party as a werewolf the device would affect him too. I felt my blood began to pump as I forced even the tiniest bit of magic. It worked everything seemed to stop as I moved slowly over to Damon. I looked around until I saw a sharp enough stone and quickly cut him with it as I put my lips to the wound I began to suck out the vervain before spitting the blood out on the floor. Sweaty and panting I let my head fall heavily onto to Damon's chest, the spell had stopped working, as he began to awaken. "Damon, I need you to get Anna out and leave." I muttered. "no, I cannot leave you." I sent him a look. "I'm fine now get her out." I ordered he soon flashed away with an unconscious Anna still in him arms. As the vampires laid there, I used a bit more magic to start a fire, killing them all.

I crept out of the building clinging to the walls, until I couldn't move any more and slouched into the floor, my body hit the ground as I heard pounding coming straight at me. "Mayrah!" they screamed. "Jeremy." I moaned as I welcomed darkness.

 **Kathrine's P.O.V –**

I stood in the living room of the boarding house, Lexi, Stefan and Alaric before me. "Where is Josh?" I heard Alaric ask. I took a deep breath. "he's spying on his mother." I responded rolling my eyes even though I loved the boy he was after all my nephew. "so, I'm going to go torture John," I told them, they didn't try to stop me. "Stephan you're with me, I've got permission from you wife to kiss you so that I can get into the house." I told him as I dragged him by the collar out of the house.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V –**

On the hospital bed a young woman lay, coating the white hospital sheet red with her blood as the surgery team tried to save her. "Clamps." The surgeon shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding. "were losing her." One of the many nurses shouted. As one doctor continued with the surgery another started giving her chest compressions. "come on." The doctor yelled just as the girl flatlined…


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Seventeen – The return**

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

We all sat waiting. Watching. Listening. The doctors and nurses rushed around, not answering any of our questions. Tears pooled in my eyes once again. My face was sticky already from unwashed tear marks, my nose was runny, and my eyes were red. Today had been awful. I tried to not think of Mayrah as that pale white sickly figure on the ER table, I smiled as a memory came to mind.

 _Elena was four years old and Mayrah was ten, her bright red hair full of daisies as they sat on the tartan picnic blanket. Mum and dad were a little bit away with a two-year-old Jeremy as the two young girls continued to make daisy chains. That is until Elena spotted a beautiful white butterfly and rushed off to catch it. "Elena come back." Mayrah shouted as she to ran after the girl. They ended up in an opening of a forest where Elena had the tiny butterfly captured in her chubby hands. "Let me have a look." Mayrah said, forgetting all about her anger as Elena opened the hands and the butterfly stayed content in the young girl's hands. Suddenly there were a hundred Butterfly's in the clearing – all distinct colours and sizes- flapping their wings to the time of the wind. The girls giggled as the danced with the butterfly's. the sky soon darkened as the moon began to rise steadily in the sky. The only began to realise how dark it was when they heard their parents screaming their name._

It had been a good day and well worth the grounding the two girls had gotten, I stared out of the hospital window smiling sadly as the sun was going down.

 **Jeremy's P.O.V –**

I sat impatiently as Anna clutched my hands, but I couldn't focus on her, today I had been willing to drink her blood and die, now, well now I felt selfish. My sister was on an operating table and may not see tomorrow. I was an awful brother as my last words to her rung around my head. Mayrah had always been there as I began to think of a happier time.

 _The school field was full as parents and students stood waiting for the annual sports day to begin. Jeremy stood looking for his parents but was unable to find them, but he did she Mayrah smiling brightly. Wait Mayrah. He rushed over, his sister was meant to be in England. She laughed happily as Jeremy's body ran straight into her. She picked him up and placed him on her hip giving her a toothless grin. "I though, you were meant to be in England?" Elena asked as she came to stand by their side. "and miss my little brothers first sports day. Never." Mayrah laughed as she tickled her brother's tummy making him shriek. When the games had finished Jeremy had only won the egg and spoon race not that it mattered he had his big sister there cheering him on all the way._

I had been six that day, Mayrah I learnt cut her trip to England to visit her parents grave short so that they could all be there to cheer him on. He had one of the best big sisters in the world and he may not be able to tell her that. Once again tears began to fall.

 **Jenna's P.O.V –**

I had once promised to look after all my sister's children, if they died. I never thought I would have to act on that promise, I felt that even more strongly when I got that call telling me my niece was in hospital. I was failing Miranda and Greyson. I was failing Jeremy – who was on drugs. I was failing Elena – who as much tried to pretend everything was okay. It wasn't. I was failing Mayrah – who was now trying to be saved from a knife wound. Where had the easy days gone.

 _I had come back to Mystic Falls just for a short visit to see my favourite nieces and nephew ("Were your only nieces and nephew") Elena would say in the cutest voice. Mayrah sat on my bed as I applied minimal make-up to her face and placed white lilies in her hair before she shrugged on her flower girl dress. She was beautiful like a doll; her dress was silk at the top with a square neckline and thick straps. However, the dressed proofed out and on the skirt was golden lilies. By the time she was done for the night, stolen beer had been thrown down it and the thorns of the bushes had torn the material and instead of flowers, leaves decorated her hair._

I laughed at the memory, she still had the dress even though the rip couldn't be fixed, nor the alcohol be removed. I took a huge sigh when had everything gotten so mixed up.

 **Matt's P.O.V –**

Mayrah had been more a sister, a mother to be then either of my own had been. Tears still streamed from my eyes I held on to Margarette for dear life, only she knew how I felt about Mayrah. Knew how close we are.

" _Mayrah!" young Matt shouted happily as the girl entered the house, she to have a big smile on her face, though it slight fell when she saw him. Matt was not dressed still in day old PJ's, with an uncleaned face the remainder of the chocolate ice cream he just had for dinner. His hair hadn't been brushed. "Hi Mattie, where's mummy?" she asked worry evident in her eyes. Before he could answer in came a swaying Kelly her black leather dress several inches from being decent, her breasts practically spilling from the material that kept them there. Next to her was a balding, fat man with a Hawaiian shirt that belched and slapped Kelly on the arse. Before Mayrah could speak they were gone. So Mayrah spent the night making sure he ate a healthy dinner, giving him a bath and changing his PJ's and then he liked to play a game. Tonight, was tag. Then at nine before she put him to bed he threw up all over._

 _By midnight she was exhausted, and the minutes dragged by until a pathetic excuse for a mother came home, words slurred until she passed out on the couch. Mayrah spent the night between Matt and Kelly making sure neither chocked on their vomit._

She had always protected him, whether it be from the drunken dicks his mother dated, or his mother herself she always protected him. 

**Margarette's P.O.V –**

Mayrah had always been my best friend. Growing up we only had each other, yes, we had our siblings but at school it was us against the world.

 _Two girls where playing dress up. One with bright red hair had on her fathers suit jacket, one of her mother's dresses and a necklace of pretty pearls. "I want to be a teacher." The red head declared as she began to put on her mother's make-up. The other child had on one of the dresses – a pretty blue – and a long white coat. Around her neck she had a scarf had she had no medical toys. "I wanna be a nurse and make people feel better." The blonde decided as she to began to apply makeup getting it all down the lovely white coat._

Our mothers had been most amused after they had stopped being angry at the lipstick coating the floor or the eyeline that had been used to draw a pretty picture. I smiled Mayrah had to make it out alive. Right?

 **Damon P.O.V –**

I felt wired. There was an emotion I felt that I hadn't in a century. Worry. I wondered when exactly she had wormed herself into my cold less black heart. Was it when she showed no sign of distrust or hate for me. Or when she gave me her blessing to see her sister. Or when she saved my life at great cost to hers. No…no it wasn't any of those…

 _It was dark. The sun had yet to rise even as the sun grew further and further away. Mayrah sat on his couch a red vine hanging from her mouth and one of his books in her hand. But she didn't seem to be paying attention to the words as she was singing a lullaby._

" _lavenders blue, dilly, dilly_

 _Lavenders green_

 _When you are king Dilly, dilly_

 _I shall be Queen._

 _Lavenders green dilly, dilly_

 _Lavenders blue_

 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_

 _cause I love you._

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly_

 _Who told you so?_

 _Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly_

 _That told me so._

 _Call up for friends Dilly, dilly_

 _Send them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly, dilly._

 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to the hay, dilly, dilly_

 _Some to thresh corn_

 _Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly_

 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _lavenders blue, dilly, dilly_

 _Lavenders green_

 _When you are king Dilly, dilly_

 _I shall be Queen._

 _They spent the rest of the night sing the song until Mayrah's voice was horse and she fell into a peaceful slumber._

Mother had before she died, sang me that song every night before bed, I had missed it when she passed but having Mayrah sing it again I finally felt at peace. A peace that was snatched from me by whoever had done this. They had better hope they were already dead because if I found them their death would be most painful.

 **Stefan's P.O.V –**

I tried to keep my mind blank and instead think of my best friend – other than Lexi – she had been beautiful and Mayrah being here brought back painful memories.

 _The day they met started as most days do, it was the roaring twenties and the young man was roaring alright, like a madman as he devoured another human body. "you really should have some more control." A voice from behind him said, he turned to attack but found himself staring at four very beautiful women. Three of them blonde haired and the one who had spoken had red hair. The first blonde one smiled warmly while the second looked more reserved, like she had her heart broken enough times to fall for any old guy. The third smiled predatory before asking, "do you like Benny Goodman?" "we can help you become a better member of society because sweetie this is bad." The red head spoke up and gave him a hand to hold, he went to get it as the sun reflected light from a golden wedding ring._

He was surprised to find that Mayrah had the same personality as his best friend it made her loss a little easier but Mayrah's all the harder.

 **Lexi's P.O.V -**

Mayrah would make it through, there were no doubts about it. She was stronger and had a whole lot to live for. Even when she felt she had nothing left she continued to fight. She smiled softly thinking about the time they met in that bar all those months ago.

 _The blonde looked around the bark like she was waiting for someone, she must have found them to as she quickly turned back to the bar as a feisty red head made their way over, fighting back the men as she got herself another – on the house – drink. "Hey!" the red head shouted as another man groped his was passed, unfortunately he picked the wrong women as she smashed his face into the bar, suddenly a bar brawl broke out as bits of furniture, clothing and people where thrown all around the room. The red head was giggling from the floor, unable to leave her there, the blonde threw her over her shoulder and vampire ran out of there. "you're crazy you know that?" the blonde women asked as she stopped putting the overly intoxicated women down, who fell like a ton of bricks to the floor. "that was amazing" the women slurred "I'm Mayrah by the way." "I'm Lexi."_

She was crazy, but she reminded me of my friend so much, she had done something similar at a Bon Jovi concert once, her husband had not been to pleased.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V –** __

It had been a long gruelling day, as the doctors and nurses smiled, ten hours in surgery and the women was out for three more. But now she was awake, and the Doctors was proud to tell her family that although she was critical they where sure she'd make a full recovery.

 **Elena's P.O.V –**

Me, Jenna and Jeremy smiled happily from the edge of Mayrah's room as the nurse podded around, until she smiled and walked away giving us a moment or two of privacy. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Jenna asked as confusion crossed Mayrah's face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you…"


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Eighteen – Brave new world**

"So," the doctor began "what's the last thing you remember?" he asked looking at me like some kind of science experiment. Elena and jerry – I think his name is – was standing beside me. "Miranda and Greyson arriving in England to pick me up." I replied honestly, I felt Elena flinch and I felt bad but what could I do? "and how do you feel, any pain?" he questioned. "I've been here a week all I want is to go home wherever that may be." I told him as tears threatened to spill, it was all so strange, the way they talked, the technology, the way them seemed to stare as if I could make it all better. But the strangest feeling all of was missing sixteen years of my life. "well if you're sure I think you will be able to leave today." The doctor smiled and got up to leave just as Jenna came through the door. "so, what did I miss?" the other red-haired women asked as she came to join me on the bed before thinking better of it and just stood there awkwardly. "she can come home" Jerry told her as I sat on the bed thinking but not speaking.

Jenna had bought me some clothes from 'home' I quickly changed from the thin hospital gown to navy skinny jeans and a louse black and white striped top. I barely looked at the passing streets, I had apparently grown up here in Mystic Falls but it all seemed so foreign to me, I wish I was back in England. The ride home was full of awkward silence until Jenna put on some music, though it wasn't very good – really Bon Jovi.

The house was pretty, a really suburban type house. There waiting for me was a whole crowd op people, a white banner in slanted gold writing said, 'welcome home', there was Elena, Jeremy (I finally remembered his name), Matt, his girlfriend and my supposed best friend Margarette, her sister friend Bonnie, Elena's boyfriend Damon, his brother Stefan and a man I had not met yet. "Hi Mayrah, I'm John, your boyfriend." The stranger told me, he was middle aged, with startling blue eyes, but I didn't trust him, for they held contempt. "is that so?" I aske as he handed me a bouquet of Lilies ranging from white to purple. "thank you, their beautiful." I smiled as the scent wafted to my nose, oh how they reminded me of home. "I know my love." He murmured as his arm encircled my waist as he gave me a passionate kiss. Only Stefan, Damon and Lexi seemed to look enraged, though the others did seem surprised. Where they actually dating, was he lying, no someone would have pointed that by now. Wouldn't they?

That night I lay in bed, the bed itself was so big and pale-yellow walls brought no comfort as the happy family pictures on the wall seemed to taunt, laughing at my misery, I tried to bury myself further in the blankets, but John had a tight hold of my waist. I looked into that man's face I didn't trust him, I didn't even like him so why the hell was I dating him. Was my older self-crazy it Definity seemed like it.

The next day I awoke (like I had every day since waking up) at six in the morning, Elena and Jeremy told me that I did nearly all the cooking because everyone else was terrible. So, I forced John's arm from me before I jumped in the shower. "Can I join you?" a voice from behind me whispered I screamed as I turned and standing their butt naked was John. "No!" I shouted as I pushed him from the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "your loss." He shrugged before strutting out. I took deep ragged breaths, holding on to the wall for support before I began to get changed into blue skinny jeans, a green blouse with a lace neckline, black knee length boots and leather jacket. Elena insisted I go to the carnival I hopes that it will jog my memory, I hope it does or else I'm leaving. Leaving theses strangers, this town, and America.

I walked around the school grounds where the fair rides had been set up, plenty of people greeted me and offed me a get well soon before they moved on either with friends or with a date. By the time the sun had gone casting the world in darkness, I had been here for hours as I gathered myself up for the long walk home but first I needed the toilet. There I found a blonde-haired girl around Elena's age, she looked shocked to see me, her face covered in blood, a dead body beside her, I screamed though over the noise nobody hared me. "Mayrah please I need your help." She cried, I tried to get over my shock as I looked into her eyes, I had to leave this god forsaken town.

Damon, Elena and Stefan thankfully showed up to take care of this as I rushed away; the toilet forgotten as I rushed home. I rushed up the stairs ignoring Jenna's and Johns calls as I slammed the door and locked it. Hurriedly I began to throw whatever I could into a suitcase before finding my passport. I left the pictures, the memories of thing I don't remember and ran, ran from the house and to my car not stopping to say goodbye as I drove past them all.

This time I looked out on to the streets saying a final goodbye for I would never be back. But out of the corner of my eye I sought the garden.

" _Mayrah come look!" a ghostly figure of a little girl shouted as the ghostly figure of me showed up behind her to see a bird with a broken wing, Elena's chubby hands picked up the bird and brought it to her sister._

I came out of the memory smiling sadly it seemed that once upon a time I had loved them. The mystic grill into view as another memory hit.

 _Three children in a line holding hands, she was in the middle, with Jeremy on her right with Grayson holding his hand while Elena was on the left holding Miranda's. "whose birthday is it guy's." exclaimed the man as he swung his son with the help of his oldest daughter. "Mayrah's!" they both shouted happily laughing as their sister pulled funny faces behind her parents back. "How does it feel to be eleven sweetie." Miranda sighed where had the time gone. "Nothing has really changed I'm still your baby mum." The girl laughed as she reached over to kiss her mother's cheek._

That memory brought tears to her eyes the women she called mum's eyes as the memory faded She almost went back. It was when she got to Wickery Bridge that the strongest memory hit.

 _The ghostly figure of her parents here in the car smiling and chatting, They, soon picked up Elena who talked about the dance, gossiped about the cheerleaders and moaned about her friends abandoning her. The rain continued to throw itself down and dad lost control of the car as it skidded across the bridge and plummeted into the icy waters below. Elena swallowed mouthfuls of water as she slowly began to lose consciousness. Then in a beacon of light she awoke to the sterile walls of the hospital._

I was not with my parents when they died. In fact, I was out of the country. So how was I able to see their deaths. I skidded the car to a halt as tears welled up in my eyes, I fell to my knees as the skies turned cloudy and rain fell harshly. What had I done? I nearly left again. Oh, and I so had to kill John.

I sat there for what felt like hours watching the droplets fall that is until Stefan arrived pulling my soaked body into his arms before speeding me away from the site of my parent's death. I arrived at the boarding house where a hot bath and a set of comfy PJ's where waiting for me. This was home, it wasn't the building or the memories it's the friendships that cannot be broken and the bonds that can only form with time and I was glad to be home.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Nineteen – Bad Moon Rising**

Smiling I awoke, for the first time in months I hadn't awoken to a nightmare, I snuggled deeper into the soft warm sheets of Lexi's bed that she had graciously given me. I didn't want to leave but I had a history lesson today and a shift at the grill tonight. Groaning I slipped from the warmth, wincing as my feet hit the cold wood of the floor. I rushed to the shower allowing the hot water to wash over me as I washed my birds nest of red hair. Once I had finished I remembered I didn't have any clothes. I wrapped a white towel around me as I entered the bedroom once more and there on the bed was a set of Lexi's clothes with a note placed neatly on top.

 _Gone to find more on Kathrine._

I smiled as I quickly changed into black ripped skinny jeans, an off the shoulder white blouse with black flowers and red heed boots. I drank a cup of tea before rushing out of the house and towards college where everyone was trying to finish any last-minute assignments so that they could graduate next week. Luckily had had finished my dissertation a couple weeks before my unfortunate stabbing, since I had regained my memory I had seen hide nor hair of John for which I was thankful though whenever I thought about his hands touching my skin I had to fight back a shiver of disgust. I entered the classroom as a heavy silence overtook the classroom. I found a spare desk as I sat reaching for a pen I felt every set of eyes on me. Professor Sigmund cleared his throat before speaking; "it's nice to see you again Mayrah, I hope your well." I smiled and nodded my head as everyone got back to whatever work they needed to do. The class dragged by, but it was the last one before graduation day, so I grinned and bared it.

After lesson I found a young man waiting for me, he was cute in a way with deep brown almost black curly hair, tan skin and soft warm chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but trust him as a feeling of remembrance past through me. I had never met him before but a part of me felt like I should. "Mayrah." He called as he stopped me by my car. "Who are you?" I questioned searching his face for any trace of remembrance, he smiled brightly the way you would look at a favourite aunt, which made a heart ache for I did not seem to remember him. "My names Josh, I've been sending you letters." He told me as my eyes widened as I recalled the letters stored away in my bedroom all signed J.M. "What do you want?" I asked worried as a frown marred my face. He smiled sadly opening and closing his mouth before he cleared his throat. "I just want to help," He assured "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Maybe I am stupid to trust a vampire so easily but it's not like I can't protect myself, so I nodded my head as I climbed into the passenger seat of my car. The drive was spent mostly in silence as we drove out of Mystic Falls and towards a waterfall I had spent my high school years away from the prying eyes of the town.

The waterfall came into view and every time I saw it, it seemed to become a little more beautiful, the cascading waters rapidly fell from the stones and falling into the stream. "Why did you bring me here?" I inquired as I left the car to sit on a fallen log, I watched as he smiled sadly not speaking for a minute. "I was born in a time where being gay wasn't accepted not that my family cared, but my aunt knew how I felt. She brought me here every time things got bad because she loved it as well. She was a witch – my aunt – and she buried her spell book here, many years ago and I want you to have it." He told me, I reached over to hug him before stopping myself it wasn't my place to go touching him whenever I wanted. "Why?" he just smiled as he began to dig at the base of a willow tree, where I could see very faintly E.M + M.M carved on its base surrounded by a heart. A sentence in a dialect I couldn't read was etched onto the tree underneath. "it says 'Love always' it was my family motto." He smiled brightly for a moment before he pulled out a dirt covered box. I watched as he whipped the mud away from the mahogany wooden box, I kneeled at his side as I saw the inscription. "it's in Viking – it says Family is a magic only the best know of'. My family are a big believer that family comes first." He answered my unspoken question. "it is." I whispered as I leant closer to the box it flung open and I felt the magic humming from the book. He pulled out the red leather-bound spell book, with a picture of an oak tree sketched on the front of it. "Here." He passed me the book as a sense a peace passed through me, it felt like when I touched my own but at a deeper level. I flipped to the first page where a picture had been drawn. A picture of a family. There were ten people draw on to the parchment: there was a dark-haired man who had his arm wrapped around a red-haired woman – who looked exactly like the women who came to me months ago – in her arms was a bundle of blankets and by the couple's feet was a small boy with blonde-brown hair and a sweet dimple grin. "that's my aunt and uncle." He smiled they obviously meant a great deal to him. The next were also a couple a man with the same blonde-brown hair, he was holding hands with a beautiful blonde-haired woman and holding on to the mans legs was another little boy with the same dark hair as Josh's. "she looks like a friend of mine." I told him, "my mum." he told me, then smiled and pointed me to the other people on the page. Two more dark haired men and a pretty blonde-haired woman. For some strange women I stroked the down the page from where the first couple where with a feeling close to tenderness, why I didn't know and if Josh realised he didn't point it out.

Other pictures decorated the pages as time moved on, the children growing up, Josh and the other boy smiling, the young girl dressed in pretty dresses. Portraits of family members, a ball where the couples looked at each other with love and adoration as they danced, a small dark-skinned boy in the arms of the first couple, he too growing up. Him in a secret moment with a woman – a women who looked like Elena in his arms – smiling as they danced under the tree. Their wedding day, the red-haired women giving her away. Years passed with many more pictures all filled with love. Another woman joining their mist of a family as she married the oldest brother. More years, more memories as the sketches and portraits turned to photographs many in black and white, a man – Stefan – joining said family as he fell in love with the only one left without a partner. Then the pictures stopped with only one left with them all gathered the only picture that was in colour taken about twenty years ago. "your family is beautiful," I whispered whipping away the tears I hadn't realised I had let fall. "but why are you showing me this." I asked not fully knowing why the album of pictures were getting to me. "this book is full of information and spells on blood magic, I though you would find useful." I nodded but I didn't fully understand why me? "Kathrine is my aunt and I love her, she means you and your family no harm, but danger is coming, and she wants to protect Elena." Something in his eyes told me that he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"thank you." I told him as he dropped me off at home. I sat on my bed flipping through the worn pages, pictures of a family my soul seemed to reach out for could it be that they were family, distantly after all the red headed women had come to me. Information of Kathrine, the Salvatore even the originals were documented and spells that she had created filled the pages not that I understood any of it. On the last page was a letter, the words preserved for a thousand years or, so it seemed was altogether hard to read as tears marred the words of a dialect I had yet to understand.

"you really should lock your windows." A voice spoke from behind I screamed, turning around there stood – "Kathrine." She looked exactly like Elena – no surprise there – her eyes (though were hardened) with time still held warmth and a wiseness that only came with time and experience. She wore black skinny jeans, a floaty mint green top with a black leather jacket and wedged boots. "Mayrah." She purred as she went and sat on my bed, reaching for the spell book and flipping through the pages, her smile brightened with everyone she saw. "do you miss them?" I questioned as she ran a hand down the last photo, she shook herself as she dabbed her eyes, I had the feeling that this was something she didn't do very often. "everyday, there still alive," she assured when she saw my face "but her," she tapped the silhouette of the red-haired women "she saved me, and my daughter, she's my best friend other than Lexi. I miss her." She spoke but not at me, she was staring longingly around the room refusing to meet my eyes. "why did she leave, if you all loved her, why did she leave you?" she didn't answer as she fled the room, leaving only the book in her escape.

I picked up the book, placing it in my bag before I rushed out of the house and back towards the college. I made it to the history department as I tried to find Finnley who specialised in ancient languages, I found him in the library pouring over thick ancient texts. "What do you need Mayrah?" he asked before I could speak not looking up from the books. "help translating an ancient dialect, would you mind?" I questioned and saw a sparkle of excitement flash through his eyes as I handed him the book. It took a while as he translated the words to English for me on fresh paper. "Done!" he declared as he handed me the pages and book. "thank you." I told him honestly as I rushed home. It was nearing 5:30 as I got home, so I placed my new belongings under the floorboards for safe keeping before I changed for work.

The bar was once again busy as people came from Taylor Lockwood's party. I couldn't wait for graduation, Alaric had already offered me a job as his teacher's aide, I couldn't help wanting it. I had worked at the Mystic Grill since I was sixteen, it was only meant to be temporary yet seven years later I'm still here. I sighed as another person entered the bar. He was very handsome, as I felt my heart give a little flutter, with short brown hair and the warmest eyes that seemed to peer into my soul. I gave a little moan before shaking myself now was not the time to lose it. I put on a smile as I went to get his order. "Hello sir, what can I get you." I questioned as I got ready to jot down his order. "some company wouldn't go amiss." He smiled, another flutter of the heart. Was this normal. I didn't know. But I was sure I wanted him to smile at me once more. We talked for a while, smiling and laughing as the bars crowd began to dwindle as the clock struck eleven. He walked me home and as I reached my room and fell to sleep I forgot all about the stranger.

 _Blood glistened on the stone floor as moonlight streamed in from the only window. A single knife clattered, as a moaning body lay on the blood-soaked floor. Blonde hair and fair skin stained red as wounds oozed blood once again. Suddenly candle flames flickered to life growing brighter and brighter until the candles exploded. The glass of the window shattered littering the floor and magic echoed around the room humming with the beat of the women's slowing heart. She was silent, but the message was clear… 'save me Mayrah.'_

My chest heaved as a silent scream passed my lips. I couldn't sleep that women needed my help, but I didn't know where to start. My PJ's were drenched in sweat as I stripped the soaked material from my body and jumped in the shower, the water continued to spray down helping to conceal my tears as I sunk to the floor, holding my knees to my chest I wept. My face was blotchy and red as I dried my hair and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black vest top before I reached under the floor for the translations of my spell book.

 _To whom this may concern,_

 _My life's work is written in this book, it is very much apart of me, a dedication of all I have to offer the world. A world I intend to make a better place for my husband, my siblings, my friends and most importantly my children._

 _As a witch I find myself hoping to stop the events that will create the first vampires, eradicating them from the world. As a vampire I find myself not caring at all for the balance of the supernatural community. As a daughter I find myself solemn for I will never join my parents in heaven but as a mother I hold on to the hope that I won't burry my children. It was selfish of me to want to keep my family safe, to forever hold my son and daughter, to forever love my husband and never stray from his loving embrace. But for whatever I am, I am human, and I will make mistakes but even after all this time I find myself not wanting to change what happened. They are my family and I wouldn't give them up. Semper Ama._

 _M.M_


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty – Memory Lane**

 _Lockwood Mansion – 1864_

 _I smiled as a pair of arms encircled my waist, leaning back into the muscular chest, I let out a giggle, for their stood my handsome husband. "Miss may I have the honour of this dance?" he questioned a charming smile upon his face "I do not believe I can sir, my husband is very protective." I told him as I turned to face him as the music began to play. "I do believe your husband will be fine with it." He spoke as he pulled me closer. We danced ignoring the envious glances and glares, ignoring the sneers and gossip, there was only us as we danced looking into each other's eyes. When the song had finished I gave a curtsy and him a bow before I moved away from the dance floor and towards Kathrine._

 _She stood in the corner, her husband off with mine, as she glared hatefully towards Ruth. "What is the matter Katrina?" I inquired until I saw Stefan dancing merrily with Ruth while his brother watched mournfully. "This is getting ridiculous" she muttered disdainfully. "I know, but this must happen if they are to turn." I told her as we circled the room flashing smiles and pleasantries._

I could still feel his arms around me, like a strong presence, as I climbed from my warm bed and towards the shower. The small details kept rushing back to me; the way his eyes sparkled even though his face foggy like I was looking at his from a dirty mirror. His smell – earthy and soothing, the way he looked at me with such love. It was like he was looking at me with this intense look of adoration but at the same time it felt like I was in someone else's body. How long had I hoped a man would one day look at me like that? It felt like forever, as I climbed out of the shower and quickly finished getting ready as I dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt and a pair of converse, before throwing up my hair.

As I went downstairs I put of the radio listening to 'only you' by Yazoo before making a start on breakfast. I tried to concentrate, really, I did, on the song or on the pancakes I was making but I couldn't and soon the room was filling up with smoke…

Fire blazed from the stove as the alarm started to obnoxiously beep as I became paralysed, staring numbly into the fire as more and more black smoke chocked the air. "what the hell!" screamed Aunt Jenna as she rushed into the room, her eyes widening as she saw the state of the kitchen before snapping out of it and dragging me away from the fire. Elena and Jeremy rushed past, with Elena opening windows and Jeremy putting out of the fire as the smoke wafted away, four consecutive sighs of relief echoed around the living room and they sat silently on the sofa. I quickly fled from the room and towards my bedroom before they could ask any questions.

I paced around the room, the dream beginning to feel more real as time went on. I had, had enough as I threw myself on the floor beside my bed, pulling back the floor boards and trying to retrieve my spell book. It was stuck as I wrapped both hands around it and gave a giant tug, it came loose as I lost my balance sending my head and back crashing onto the floor. I stifled both a whimper of pain and a scream of victory as I picked myself up, throwing the book into my old school bag and rushing out of the house before anyone could see me and back to the clearing into the woods.

" _Ancestors hear my plea_

 _And come talk to me_

 _Cross from the other side_

 _And help a witch in need."_

I chanted the spell three times and once again there was a blinding flash of bright light and when it cleared the same women was standing there, eyes sparkling with amusement only this time she was wearing an emerald green corseted dress, with a skirt that flared out and white lace detailing on the off the shoulder neckline. Thick mint green bows decorated the bottom as the same white lace connected to each bow. Her long red hair had been pinned with a green ribbon weaving itself around the bun. "back again Mayrah?" she questioned her voice full amusement as she become a little more clear than last time. "I had a dream…" I began only to be cut off. "about a handsome man, you were dancing with him at a ball." She finished before laughing at my look of shock. "how did you know?" I asked shock running through me at her response. "I sent it to you." "why?" I inquired but she only laughed as the forest clearing changed and I was in a large ballroom.

 _There were dancing couples, gossiping women and a large crowd of people – no vampires – who were standing together barely looking at the party around them apparently oblivious to the horrible rumours the women where spreading. Their whispered conversations reached my ears as a twinge of anger shot through me. "My darling are you alright?" asked the closest vampire to me, only then did I realise that he had his arm wrapped around me as I let out a gasp, he looked exactly like the man from my dream, which means I'm in the strange women's memories. "I am well, my love." I opened my mouth and answered before I had even formed a response. I was the stranger. In her body, talking with her family, laughing with her friends and dancing with her husband. Every thought flickered through my mind, every word was spoken, every emotion was felt. I didn't know how she felt so clearly but love shone through like a beacon of light and it was addictive._

 _I went to take a breather, my body moving on its own accord as I made my way from the stifling heat of the room too the calm gentle breeze of the outside world. "Mother!" I young girl no older than sixteen shouted, her hair was as long as mine but a chestnut brown and flying all over in the place, with large green eyes that where innocent looking. "What is the matter, My love?" I questioned worry filling me in an instant. "Mr Lockwood is badgering father for my hand in marriage to his son again." She told me her eyes filling with tears as I pulled the slightly smaller girl to myself, no easy feat as we were both wearing poufy ballroom styled dresses. In that moment I realised she was a witch, blood was pumping through her veins and though I could smell the delicious smell I felt no need to rip out her throat and drink it._

 _A moment later Kathrine rushed out of the ball, her hair askew and her blue dress billowing out as she ran, her eyes locked on us as she made her way over a young man around eighteen at her side and another vampire, whose hair had been perfectly styled before was now released from its ribbons. "There you are, we need to speak…" she looked at my daughter "alone" she insisted, my – no whoever's body I was inhabiting's – daughter released her strong grip on me and into the arms of her brother. Kathrine had a strong grasp on my arm as the three of us ran – at human speed – back to the home, where our family lived, once inside we sped to my room._

 _The walls were a blinding white that I'm sure if I where not in a vampire's body would have stung my eyes, the light wooden four poster bed was made and almost disappeared with how many plush pillows where on it. A soft red and gold Persian rug adorned the floor. Portraits in fancy golden frames showcased a family where the parents hadn't aged but two young children – one boy, one girl – growing up and eventually a dark-skinned boy joining their mists. Wardrobes of the same light wood was over filled with dresses of all bright colours bulged from inside and on a dresser was lined with sparkling emeralds, glistening Jem's and respectable pearls. "what is the matter Kathrine, Caro?" I inquired with slight fear, Kathrine and apparently Caro always looked immaculate, for her to look so dishevelled something must have been terribly wrong. "George Lockwood is a werewolf," she started until I cut her off "we already knew that." "yes, but him and his family know our secret and unless we agree to let Vina marry George by the next moon he will slaughter us all." The other women whispered, her voice shaking. "Where vampires we can take him." I assured as worry crippled me forcing me to sit on the bed. "No, we cannot, they have a watch that can lead them straight to us and there is a pack of them that with one bite can kill us." Kathrine stated. "And if the other vampires and werewolves gather together there is no chance, we have to leave." Insisted the blond who was near hysterics. Suddenly a horrible though tore through my mind – "Where's Josh!" I demanded – I hadn't seen him all day – and both the women stilled and slowly the blonde began to shake her head, her small vampire frame collapsing into a heap on the floor as tear ran down her face, sobs erupted from her as her tiny frame shuck with the force. Me and Kathrine knelt to the floor, with Kathrine holding her and rubbing her hair as she handed me a note._

 _Dear Vampires,_

 _I know what you are, and you know what I am. If my son doesn't marry your daughter every one of yours, will be killed until you give in._

 _P.S ~ One of yours has already been taken_

 _The Lockwood's_

 _Anguish consumed me and one look in Kathrine's eyes told me she felt the same way…_

I was back in the meadow, tears falling down my face and the stranger had a sad smile on her face. "Would you like to see more?" she asked her voice sound far away and melancholy, I nodded my head unable or unwilling – I didn't know which – to speak and with a sudden lurch and a moment of dizziness, I was gone.

 _This time I was in a study, there were painting and drawing lining the dark wooden walls with paints cluttering most of the desks. Where there wasn't any paining there where floor to ceiling bookshelf's, stuffed with books from ancient tombs to relatively new one._

 _They all sat, the blonde in the arms of her husband, tears marred her face, but she had stopped crying and instead a look of murderous determination was etched on her face. Kathrine and her husband – a dark skinned man – sat together on one seat, their heads close together, never had I seen such a viciousness on either of their faces. My daughter and son where also sitting on a hard-wooden chair, my daughter in the arms of her brother, she had fallen to sleep, but red rimmed her eyes but the boy – who looked tiered and edgy – had whipped away her tears. Three others also sat in solemn silence two men and one women. Eleven vampires sat in a room never feeling more helpless than they did right now…_

" _So," I started hardening myself to the pain "what are we going to do?" I looked around the room a look of resolve on my face. We would get Josh back. We worked tirelessly into the night, the sun soon broke over the horizon, lighting the room in a pleasant pink glow. Soon the plan was complete. "Okay come on my darling let's go get dressed." I gave a hand to my tearful daughter, who stood until her legs gave out, I sighed this was killing her I thought sadly. I carried her like a baby – the way I did centuries ago – and placed her on my bed before I filled up the bath with a flick of my hand. Until it was nice and hot, then I let my daughter slip into the warmth as I carefully washed her hair. "it is not your fault." I murmured but she only gave a half-hearted nod not believing a word I said. Josh was her best friend and she felt it was her fault he was gone. Afterwards I dressed her in a full sleeve white corseted dress, with light blue frills around the neckline and at the base of the skirt. I let her straight brown hair stay down and tied half of it up with a blue ribbon, before leaving her on my bed so that I could change, I too left my hair down not even a ribbon adorned it as I dressed in a simple emerald blue coloured corset dress with bell sleeves. There were no Jewels, patterns or lace on this dress and for that I was thankful. I heaved a great sigh as I looked at the little girl, who looked so helpless it broke my heart. "Everything is going to be alright." I told her as I knelt beside her, my knees resting on the cold floor._

 _I fidgeted. Something a vampire never does, as me; my husband and daughter neared the Lockwood Mansion. His hand was tightening around mine the closer we got and look of pure anger was marred on his face, he didn't like this anymore than I did. We knocked on the door waiting with bated breath as a servant came to let us in and led us to the waiting room, where the Lockwood's were already waiting. "Well, Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Mr Lockwood spoke a smug grin on his aged face. I heard my daughter gulp as Mrs Lockwood took her hand and with a harsh grip pulled her away from us. "Let her go!" I snapped trying to rush forward and take her back but, in a moment, everything seemed to slow down as George held a dagger to my daughter's throat and my husband tried to hold me back. "Let her go!" I screamed once more but Mr and Mrs Lockwood only laughed as George etched the knife ever closer. "Leave or I let George slit her throat." Mr Lockwood threatened, with one last pitiful look me and my husband fled as I prayed to every dittany out there that her and Josh would be okay._

 _He held me in his arms as I cried, I felt exhausted and the day had just begun but we would get out children back. The others planned as me and blonde sat mournfully in each other's arms, I felt worn out and numb as the plan was set in motion._

 _That night me and Kathrine snuck from the house and towards the Lockwood's, thanking ourselves that the Gilberts where our family friends, they caused a distraction rallying up the people to help hunt and kill vampires. There was chaos outside, fires, screaming and death as the vampires where captured. Inside the matter it seemed deserted as we searcher every room, but they were not there, only when we reached the last room did we bump into somebody. Mrs Lockwood. "There not here." She smiled callously only for it to disappear as I slammed her into the wall. "I'm on vervain." She gasped out, her fingers clawing at my hand around her throat. "you seem to think I can't kill you because of that, I assure you I can." I spoke my voice calm as I went to snap her neck. "This isn't you." Kathrine called out as she stepped closer, placing a hand on my shoulder until I let Mrs Lockwood fall to the ground as we turned our back on her._

 _Kathrine screamed, a silver dart laced with vervain had been stabbed through her leg and Mrs Lockwood lay grasping for breath on the floor as I rushed to her, snapping her neck. "Kathrine, come on." I yelled as I pulled her up and forced her to walk as she moaned in pain. I pulled her to the cave where the Lockwood's turned once a month and tried to get through. I couldn't._

 _Emily Bennett, I shouted in my mind, a spell had been placed on the door to stop vampires from passing through. "What's the matter?" Kathrine gasped as she sat at the entrance of the tomb. "I'm going to have to bring down the barrier and you have to get Josh and Davina." I told her as she got herself ready. "Okay." She sighed but a look of determination crossed her face. I began to chant the barrier shimmering before falling as Kathrine rushed in and moments later emerged with both Deva and… "Josh." I gasped, his skin was a sickly grey from lack of food, with great blisters from vervain decorated his skin, there were great big cuts that had yet to be healed and both dry and wet blood coated his body. He was a mess as I stifled a cry of horror at what I saw. "Kathrine," I called "get Deva to the others." I told her as she nodded, placing my sobbing daughter on to her back and rushing away. I stepped closer to Josh, his skin was torn up badly, and he flinched as I got closer, his body failing him as he fell to the ground. I caught him before he hit the solid ground as I ran a gentle hand over his hair I let his head rest on my lap. "Do not worry sweetie I will heal you." I assured as I waved a hand over his body blinding white light removing the vervain and healing the cuts and blisters until all that was left was dry crusty blood. With another wave of my hand the blood was cleaned and his once torn clothes where mended._

 _Then the scene I saw last time began to play, Kathrin being taken and us getting her back, the Salvatore brothers turning and me and my family fleeing…_

I was back in the clearing in the forest, wide eyed I made my way back towards home, the sky was now dark, and the moon illuminated the sky as I trudged through the forest and back home. I climbed into bed that night after having a shower and changing into a pair of white and yellow stripped short and a baggy yellow top, only then was it that I realised that the stranger had done magic even though she was a vampire…


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-One – Kill or Be Killed**

 _New Orleans – One year ago_

 _I sat in Rousseau's, nursing a drink, Margrett was somewhere in the building crowd of other tourists, celebrating Mari Gras! I didn't really understand the fascination of loud music, continues drinks and generally acting like an idiot. I don't know why I felt this way now, just days before I was bouncing in excitement, eager to explore every inch of the French quarter; but now it felt generic, like I had seen it a thousand times before. So, I sat at the bar in the relatively quiet pub, ignoring the other patrons as I immerged myself in anther book. Twilight, had only been release six months ago and yet teenagers everywhere were frantic about it, I saw the appeal, but I couldn't handle sparkling fairy vampires no matter how great the story was written. "You're into Vampires." Asked a young girl, who was sitting beside me. She looked to be about sixteen, a little to young to be in a bar if you ask me. Her hair was a lovely shade of chestnut brown and as I looked into her wide blue eyes I felt unweathering trust and a protectiveness that I didn't understand. "I'm into anything supernatural, but vampires and witches hold a," I paused for a moment to find the right words "special place in my heart." I finished, suddenly the young girl was emitting such a powerful force of magic that I knew, she was exactly like me – a blood witch. "You're a…" I began as she nodded her head a wide smile appearing on her face. "would you like to come with me, I could show you magic beyond anything you know." Her eyes sparkled with childlike excitement, hoping that I would take her outstretched hand. "Let me pay for the bill and I'll come." I told her, maybe I was foolish to trust her so easily, especially after I felt her power, but something kept me going to paying for the drink I hadn't finished before walking out of the bar with a powerful stranger._

 _The streets were lined with half-dressed, be-jewelled women and men that danced merrily, half-drunk as they partied up and down the French Quarter, to the sound of Jazz music. "Have you lived her long?" I inquired as she led me through the full streets, seeming to know every shortcut that there was. She looked at me over her shoulder a slight smirk playing on her. "A few years." She replied as she came to stop in front a fancy house. Well I say house more of a mansion. It stood proud against the fields of green, with contrasted to the brilliant white that it was painted, the many windows all had light blue shutters and spectacular marble columns held up some of the roof. It was stunning there was one large willow trees, I let its dangling leaves trace my skin as we walked closer to the door. Only for the girl to stop, smiling sadly at the tree. "My mother loved to sit out here, leaning against the tree as she read and me and my brothers would play for hours. Our father would sit beside her, trying to distract her from her book." She laughed her eyes were dazed with a faraway look, "she would pretend to get angry and put the book away and chase him and it would go on for hours." Tears glistened in her eyes as I pulled the young girl in for a hug, I new more than anyone what it was like to lose a mother at such an early age. She pulled herself from my hug her eyes and nose red and tear tracks down her face but with a wave of her hand all evidence of her crying was gone, and a large smile adorned her face once again._

 _Setting into the home felt like being drenched in icy freezing water. I shivered. But there was a warmth that couldn't be explained, pictures decorated the walls: A small family a beautiful woman with red hair smiling with a look only a mother could give, next to her was the most handsome man I had ever met, he had the same chestnut brown hair as the girl next to me, though his eyes were a striking brown. He had one arm wrapped around his wife, the other on his sons shoulder a proud look upon his youthful face. In the middle was the girl, maybe fifth teen years old, with a toothy smile on her face, she was holding hands to two boys both older than her. The oldest was on her right, looking about twenty-three with dark skin, hair and eyes and the largest smile on his face. On the girls left was another boy was slightly younger about twenty, with sandy-brown hair – I wondered where he got the colour from – and sparkling blue eyes like his sister. I also wondered if the women felt sad that none of her child took after her in looks. But you could tell the family was happy and carefree not knowing what was around the corner, not knowing the women I assume was dying. I could tell though, there was a sadness and wariness in the women's green eyes and the husbands embrace was a little to tight. He knew but the children didn't. "your family is beautiful." I told her finally tearing my eyes from the family photo to look at her. Other pictures were scattered as well: All family, you could tell they all had similar looks. "Thank you." She replied as she led me from the hallway and towards the attic._

 _The walls where panelled a dark wood, with only one circular window that allowed light to stream through. In the far corner was a king sized four poster iron bed, with a white mosquito net flowing over the bed. Great diamond chandeliers with candle lighting hung from the ceiling and fancy red rugs decorated the floor. Paintings and magic ingredients covered every spare space, it was amazing. "Is your father a warlock?" I questioned but the girl laughed shaking her head like it was the silliest idea ever. "No, he's a vampire." She told me as colour drained from my face, my eyes widening as I tried to back out of the room, my back against the door as I groped for the door handle. "What is the matter?" She asked getting closer. "Stay away from me, I need to get out of here." I shouted in alarm. She looked upset as I tried to leave. "please don't, they won't hurt you, I promise." She tried to explain as I threw open the door and rushed from the room, she followed behind. "How could you bring me here, they feast on the blood of witches." I exclaimed as the door came into view. I rushed towards it pulling it open and without thinking I tried to run out only to crash into a stone like wall. Standing before me was no other than the young girls brother…_

 _I gasped, slowly edging away from the man and closer to the wall, my eyes wide with unshed tears. I didn't want to die. "How could you bring her here!" he demanded his dark eyes locking with mine and the same rush of trust and protection filled me as I forced myself to push it down. "I'm sorry brother, I saw her and wanted to spend more time with her." She whispered, her voice sounding oddly chocked up, like she was trying not to cry. His anger seemed to melt away as he pulled the young girl in for a hug. This was my chance, I rushed to the door only to be stopped by a voice. "Please don't leave, I didn't mean to scare you," She whispered, "I just wanted a friend to talk with about blood magic." I looked at her honestly, she looked saddened as she pulled on a piece of hair that had escaped her plait. In that moment she looked like a child of eight rather than sixteen. There was an air of loneliness around her, how often had I wanted to do magic with another witch like me, of course Sheila was a great witch but there where things she couldn't do and although Margrett new she had no magically ability. So, as foolish as it was, I turned my back fully on the door and walked closer to my new friend. "I'll stay as long as he and any other vampire promises they won't hurt me." I told her, a cheerful smile threatened to tear her face as she threw her arms around me and squealed. "I promise no harm will come to you or your friends." The young man promised before he fled the room, like it hurt to look at me._

 _We sent the rest of the night practising magic before the moon was rising higher in the sky. That's when he came in. Wearing a dark suit, his hair styled perfectly. He was very handsome. "Darling, what are you doing, it's diner time." He called as he entered the room. "Crap." I heard her mutter under her breath as she tried to get me up and hide me. He shouted her name as he stared at me in shock, a look of anger passed over his face before it was gone. He pulled her from the room and after a few moments of muffled shouting he came back in the room, my eyes once again large, I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. "would you care to join us for dinner miss…" he stops obviously not knowing my name. "Mayrah." I told him as I agreed to stay for dinner as long I wasn't desert, it caused him to laugh as we made our way downstairs. "What is so funny brother." A beautiful blonde woman asked, she too was young only looking seventeen, her hair falling just past her shoulders, everyone in this family seemed to have blue eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw me before she rushed from the room. "Have I offended her?" I questioned after watching the blonde's hair whip behind her as she left the hallway. "oh no, you just look a lot like my wife, we are still grieving I'm afraid." He told me, his shoulders hunched. "I can leave" I began only to be cut off. "There is no need, I would not have asked if I did not believe my family would be okay with it." He assured as he led me into the dinning room. His sister must have told the other that I looked like their dead family member as nobody seemed surprised to see me. Eleven people stared at me as dinner started._

 _It was a lively affaire, I though that night as I lay in the bed, tomorrow I would be leaving and apart of me would really miss them, even though we only knew each other a few short hours. Margrett was sound asleep when a dark figure blocked the light from the moon. Standing before me was the dark-skinned vampire from earlier. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He muttered as he came closer. "Please don't kill me." I whimpered as he edged closer, he placed a gentle hand on my cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I won't," he said sadly before looking into my eyes "you will not remember meeting any of us, you drank in the bar until you where tipsy and decided to come home where you finished twilight." I blinked, wondering what awoke me as my eyes landed on the open window letting in chilly air. I thought I had locked it. Making my way out of bed closing the window, but it wouldn't budge. Then there in the crack was a single note and a beautiful piece of jewellery._

 _To M_

 _I hope you find use for this_

 _~ D_

 _It was a beautiful Victorian style spinning gold locket, with a simple chain, there was an intricate design of vines and flower, how I preferred all my Jewellery, simple and pretty. I put it on finally able to close the window I turned my back on the city still partying and fell into blissful sleep._

I awoke from my dream, that's all it could be, but it felt so real, the people, the sounds, sights, the smells, every emotion my dream self-felt so did I. The alarm clock continued to slowly tick flashing the time: It was five in the morning. Sighing I pushed back the warm covers, the slight chill causing me to shiver as I left for the bathroom to take a long warm bath, even though I preferred showers in the morning. The hot water ran as I left the bathroom and headed back to my room, towards the bookshelf. I ran a finger over my books until I came across the one I wanted. It was a book on magic, I pulled it off the shelf before heading back and sinking into the boiling water.

I read the book until the water was Luke warm, my skin wrinkled, and the time read 7:30. Many of the facts that book spoke of I already knew but there was one thing that I hadn't – Vampires could build up a tolerance for my blood if they drank a little every day. Excited I put the book down, washed my hair and escaped back to my bedroom, quickly drying my hair and dressing in black ripped skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder blouse with a black flower pattern and red heeled boots.

Nobody else was up and I didn't bother making breakfast this morning, instead I left a hurried note telling them where I was going before leaving. As soon as I was in my car I turned up the radio as green day's American Idiot came on. I sang along to all the songs and just pulled up on to boarding house drive way as Taylor Swifts Love Story finished. Letting myself in, I hared the three occupants of the house moving around. "Hi Mayrah." Lexi shouted as I entered the living room. "I have something to tell you." I said as they looked up from what they were doing. "Well, don't leave us in suspense." Damon quipped as he entered the room with a glass of blood. "Well I was ready this book on my magic and it says if you have a small amount of blood every day then you can build up and tolerance to it's effects." I rushed out breathing heavily. I smiled brightly, my cheeks hurting at the force of it. Then I slipped out the knife from my boot and cut my finger ever so slightly before offering it to Lexi, she took a sip, then Stefan did. Damon was wearier, he had after all done some horrible things under the effects of my blood last time. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, I nodded my assurance as he placed his lips around the small cut and took a much smaller sip than the other two did then he let go of it as if my finger had burned him. I waved my hand over the open wound and watched as it stitched itself back together and the blood was cleaned away.

"Right I'm going to the historical society's garden to help out any of you coming?" I questioned getting ready to leave. "Sorry I'm heading out for a few hours to see my husband." Lexi told me, only then did I really consider what she was wearing, a navy-blue dress where the top was V-neck and lacy and the skirt was made from chiffon and flared out, a black leather jacket and black heeled ankle boots. "Well I hope you have fun." I told her she smirked as she replied "oh, I intend to." Before giggling. I looked at the others expectantly. "Yep where coming, Elena roped Damon in." Stephan told me as the four of us exited the house. We all said goodbye to Lexi who looked the happiest I had seen her in weeks. "Shot gun." I shouted rushing to Damon's car and jumping in the passenger seat, smiling in victory as Stephan clambered into the back. I once again turned on the radio and sang the lyrics of Father and son by Cat Stevens softly, my head resting against the window. As the song finished Stephan's phone began to ring. But I couldn't hear what he was saying, he was speaking way to low and that meant only one thing – he was speaking to his wife.

The park was full of volunteers when we arrived, and Carol Lockwood was on stage giving a speech. Damon left quickly to find Elena and help her, and Stefan went to talk to Mason Lockwood after Damon stabbed him. So, I was alone when someone tapped me on the back. "Josh!" I exclaimed pulling the young-looking vampire into a hug. "It's good to see you again Mayrah." He told me as I released him, he looked around the garden like he was waiting for something. "Will you come with me?" he questioned looking nervous as he bit his lip, an old habit from his human life. How I knew that I didn't know. I nodded trusting him as I grabbed his hand and let him lead me from the masses of people and towards the woods. He led me further and further away from the people. Only when we where in a clearing did we stop and there was someone waiting for us…

Kathrine. She did look stunning, a haughtier version of my sister, her brown hair curled to perfection, she wore black skinny jean, a teal double layered top covered by a black leather jacket and on her feet were the best shoes ever – black wedged boots. "Hello Mayrah." She pronounced every syllable and crept towards me, her gaze was sharp; in all it gave the effect of her staking her prey. I gulped as I tried to turn and leave only to stopped by her voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to talk." She spoke sounding truthful. "Okay what do you want to talk about?" I questioned as I transformed a leaf into a blanket and laid it upon the floor before sitting down, Kathrine soon joined me on the tartan picnic blanket. "I need you to do a spell, it will allow you into my head to see a memory." She informed me as she fished out a spell from her jean pocket. I read over the spell it was simple enough. I rested two of my finger onto both of her temples before I chanted the spell. Then with a flash of swirling light me and Kathrine where inside her mind. We where in a startling white hallway, there were a load of heavy doors leading to memories, but it wasn't until we got to the end of the hallway did we stop. This door was different, while the others had been white, this was a scarlet red. The colour of blood. "Are you ready?" she asked looking nervous. I nodded as she twisted the golden handle and pushed the door open to reveal a waterfall exactly like the one that I liked to go to for peace and quiet. Then there was screaming, horrible blood curdling screaming. Kathrine took my hand holding it like a life line as she led me to a clearing. There where two women screaming, the blonde look no older then twenty, her friend was a red head that looked about twenty-seven though their faces where blurry like I was looking at them through a foggy mirror. Though I could tell they both looked frail, sweat covered every inch of their skin. They where both screaming around them thirteen worried and tearful faces. It was awful to watch it was like their souls where being torn away from them. "What is happening?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the horrific view, and towards Kathrine who looked awful, tears where falling freely from her eyes. I grabbed her hand in comfort and she gave me a thankful smile before we turned to watch the scene before us.

They died, Blinding light tearing at them until all that was left was a horrified family and two shrivelled up corpses like they had been dead for centuries. Two men stepped forward they both took a woman into their arms, the sandy haired man toward the blonde and the dark-haired gentleman towards the red head. We watched as they where buried, and finally as only seven people left, there was Josh weeping over the blonde's grave as he cried out a word that caused me to feel like I had been stabbed again. "Mother, come back, don't leave me…please." He begged, his father pulled him into his arm comforting him through his pain.

On the other side there where five people huddled around the red-haired women's grave. Her husband, her children and her daughter-in-law. They cried, they begged but it was no use, only when the youngest girl about sixteen broke down did they move from the graves to huddle together. The sat they're for hours, the two humans falling asleep in their despair and only when the sun broke over the horizon did they move to leave.

But the youngest boy – Josh – stayed, he pulled something from his backpack and began to dig a small whole between the two bodies and placed a box inside, when his task was done he left, not looking back.

"What was that!" I demanded still upset, I didn't know the family, only Josh, Stephan, Lexi and Kathrine but there was still a deep-rooted sadness that I couldn't shake. "My Mother-in-law and my sister dying." She told me as she led me through the woods and back through the door.

We were back in the clearing as the spell wore away, we sat in silence for a few moments until shots rang through the woods. We shot up. "Do you know who's been shot?" I asked worried hoping that it wasn't Elena or Jeremy. "Stephan and Damon," She answered, "get on my back I'll take you to them." I nodded jumping quickly on her as she ran through the woods at lightning speed she dropped me off at the edge refusing to get any closer.

I stepped into the clearing where Elena and Caroline where already there, the blonde was crouched down, her fingers wet with blood. "Mayrah," Elena cried as she rushed into my arms "Damon and Stephan have been shot." "I know but they'll be okay we will save them." I consoled as Caroline start leading us away from where they where shot and to where they were being kept. That is until twigs began to snap behind us. "What are you three doing out here?" questioned the voice of Mason Lockwood. Spinning around Elena asked where Damon was. "yeah Elena I've seen him, seen Stephan to." He replied stepping closer to us with every word. "Stop!" I snapped at the same time Elena asked, "where are they?" he ignored me and continued moving forward. "You don't need me for that," He answered eyeing Caroline. "I'll let your friend sniff 'EM out." He finally stopped and looked directly at Caroline "Does your mother know what you are?" he challenged "I'm happy to tell her." He smirked as Caroline growled and made to move forward only for him to grab Elena by the neck. "Don't be stupid." He grunted as I used magic, we watched as the vines etched themselves across the landscape, he was to busy boasting to notice them wrap around him ankles and begin to climb up his back. Just as Caroline attacked, the vines held him in place as she wrapped her hand around his neck. "Told you." She smirked before kneeing him the vines disappeared crawling back to their place leaving him groaning and moaning on the floor that is until Caroline kicked him harshly in the ribs sending him fly, he hit the tree and fell once more with a thud.

We left him there as she led us towards the Lockwood's old slave Quarters. I rushed down leaving Elena and Caroline as I hurried down the step hoping I wasn't too late. I heard footsteps and Elena was beside me as we rushed into the room and screamed "stop!"

Caroline moved at vampire speed, knocking the officers of their weapons, I watched as she tore at their throats, drinking their blood and leaving them dead. She stepped out of the darkness, veins under the skin of her red eyes, blood covering her mouth and hissing like a cornered animal, in that moment she looked demon-like. "Hi mum" she greeted softly.

We waited for the brothers to awaken, Elena crouched beside Damon rubbing his back even while he fed on the dead officer. I sat on the floor beside Stephan he refused to drink for a person wherever they where dead or not and would wait until we got home to have a blood bag. Caroline sat on the opposite side of her mother, who refused to look at her. "This is the most unfortunate situation," Damon snarked as he stood up with the help of Elena. "Two deputies dead and you, what am I going to do with you?" he questioned I knew he would hate to hurt her, they were friends and Damon Salvatore didn't have many of them. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked, but Elizabeth refused to answer but I knew she wouldn't, she just needed time to realize her daughter wasn't a monster. No mother could ever hate their child. Damon went over to Elizabeth, taking the crying women into his arms. "Relax guys, no one is telling anyone. You're my friend. We got to clean this." Up." He told us. Stephan and Caroline buried the bodies while the rest of us waited in the Slave quarters until they where done before we headed back to the Salvatore boarding house.

I sat alone in the living room, worried for what this would mean for Caroline when she rushed up her whole persona sad. "Caroline, stop!" I called as I chased after her. I pulled the young girl into my arms trying to offer all the comfort I could.

That night as I lay in bed think of all that today had entailed I wondered if things could get any worse, I didn't think they could, but you never know what tomorrow will bring. I fell into a restless sleep.

 _The walls glistened red, as the moon hit from the slats of the boarded-up window and on the floor huddled a distorted figure, her skeletal body twisted on the floor, like a snake wrapped around a tree. Her long blonde hair even litters the floor around her like it had been ripped out in chunks. But her eyes where the worst looking at me with such anguish, hoping I would put her out of her pain and misery. Altogether she was dirty every inch of her body covered with scars, bruises, dirt and blood. I etched closer to her trying to reach out the closer I got the further away she moved, I kept going even as I screamed my throat raw and my feet got cut up from all the broken glass I was forced to walk on bare footed. I kept going until I was crawling, pulling my body along her words spurred me on… "save me Mayrah." She would croak every time I failed to get to her. My hands, feet and knees where imbedded with glass and covered in blood._

 _I screamed and thrashed and punched the wall until my hand was broken, my nails chipped, my lips cracked. It felt like I was here for day experiencing every pain she went through, it kept me going for as long as I could._

I awoke to screaming, heart clenching, blood curdling screaming. It was only when my door banged open that I realised it was me, but I couldn't stop. Elena and Jenna rushed to my side both taking one of my hands in theirs. I was shaking and so where they. Unable to think the carpets erupted into flames just as I passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Plan B**

I sat on my bed, knees to my chest, eyes wide open, I shivered at a non-existent breeze, her voice still echoing around my mind. I had been unable to save her. Tears welled up in my eyes once more, my face felt sticky from the tear marks that had yet to be cleaned away. Elena and Jenna where on either side of my bed, both asleep, I envied them for it. Damon had been called to heal my wounds, Jenna had looked on in alarm as I drank freely from his vein but obviously thought now was not the time to ask questions.

Closing my eyes, I sighed I needed to get out of here, away from the memories, I stepped of the bed expecting pain when there was none I walked from the room. I walked for what felt like hours, my body (which was only covered by a vest top and pyjama short) had gone numb from the nippy wind. My feet that were bare ached from walking on gravel and covered in dirt, but I didn't stop not even when my legs burned for rest.

The sun was rising over the horizon, casting the world in a beautiful red glow that I couldn't appreciate, when I finally arrived at my destination. I searched until I found what I was looking for, the dark grey gravestone that sadly read: Zach Salvatore. I gripped the stone with all my might like a life line. "What am I going to do Zack?" I questioned "I'm so scared of the dreams there coming more real, every pain is real, what if it kills me?" there was nobody there to answer me. I screamed, my knees giving out as I hung my head, I felt defeated and weak.

Rain poured from the heavens, drenching everything but I didn't mind it hid my tears as I sobbed until there where no tears left to shed, until my body was tiered and my eyes heavy. I fell into a deep sleep, not hearing the shouts of my name.

Groaning, I turned over in bed. I shot up, realising that there was somebody else in the room with me. "Welcome to the world of the living." Spoke a voice at the end of my bed, there sitting in a small chair was – "Damon, what…" I tried to remember what happened, but my mind was completely blank. "You went walkies, found you drenched, sleeping in the graveyard," He told me his voice filled with anger "How could you be so stupid!" he roared turning to face me as the chair was sent flying backwards and shattered against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him honestly the last couple hours brought up a blank. He looked at me for a moment trying to find out if I was lying. "You don't remember." I shook my head no. "Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing that only he was in the room. "Everyone is here, there telling Jenna about the supernatural world." I nodded as I climbed off the bed. "Where are you going?" he questioned following me out of the room and down the corridor towards the bathroom. "to shower." I told him before slamming the bathroom door in his face, I couldn't be bothered with over protective vampires today. I let the hot water flow over me, my skin felt chilled like I had stood in rain for hours. Once I felt warm enough I trudged back to my room, thankfully I was alone which allowed me to dry my hair and get dressed in black skinny jeans, a thick white knitted jumper and warm furry black and white stripped socks.

As I entered the room all talking stopped, there was no sound like I had walked into one of those silent movies, it was ridicules. Only Jenna, Alaric, Damon, Elena and Jeremy there meaning Stephan and Lexi should be at home. "Don't stop on my account, I'm going to the boarding house, so I can get paid." I told them and quickly left before any of them could argue with me.

I drove in silence to the boarding house, going the long way hoping for anything that would trigger my memory, and how had it gone: was I compelled – unlikely as I was left in good condition and my wounds had not been healed. Was it my brain trying to protect me by burying the memory so far away that I couldn't reach it? Was it a spell, I didn't know but one thing was for sure – I was going to find out.

I reached the Boarding house and hour later than it usually took me and when I arrived, Damon had already arrived. He tried to shoot me a look as I let myself in, but I didn't take any notice as I made my way to the living room, where Lexi was sitting a dreamy smile on her face. Her date with the husband must have gone well. "How was your date?" I asked her as I got to dusting all the wood work, which there was a lot of. "Perfect." She answered. "how come you stay here if you love him?" I questioned before realising that is a very personal question. "You don't have to answer." I added hastily but the blonde vampire merely laughed. "I like Mystic Falls and don't want to leave, and he doesn't want to stay here to many bad memories." She told me, but I could tell there was more to the story though I decided not to ask. "Do have a dress yet for the masquerade?" she inquired, I had totally forgotten about that. "No." I muttered I had a few dresses from previous years, but I doubt they would fit. "Then let's go shopping!" she shouted jumping up from the sofa. "Lexi, I have to work," I mumbled my bank account was getting a little low and without work I would soon be struggling "asides I don't know if I will be going." "Mayrah the best thing about working for friends is that you don't have to struggle by yourself, lets go out, I'll pay for lunch and we can spent a day together because it feels like forever since we have." She was trying to guilt trip me and it worked. "Fine, we'll go shopping." I told her as I put the duster away, as we made it to the door I could hear Damon talking to my brother: "Are you going to let me in or not?" I heard Jeremy ask, "or are you scared of Elena?" at that Damon scoffed. "no but you have met your other sister right, she's about yay high," he moved his hand to indicate my height just below his shoulder " has red hair, green eyes and can put me on my arse with a wave of her hand." He said in a strangled voice. I laughed for the first time since waking up I felt carefree. "Jeremy," I called startling the two men at the door "if you want to get involved I won't stop you, but please be safe." His startled look turned into a large smile before he pulled me into a hug, spinning me around.

We spent hours shopping and while Lexi had like ten bags, I had none, the dresses were either way out of my budget or just not right. I sighed as I picked up another dress that although pretty was nearly a thousand dollars. The top was pink strapless and sequined, while the skirt flowed down in a material similar to silk. Just under the but was a golden beaded belt. It was a pretty dress, but it felt wrong, as silly as that sounded. "nothing?" Lexi asked as she came over her hands full of bags. "Nothing." I confirmed. "How about you raid my closet." I tried to protest but she wouldn't have it so here I was in her room, going from a hundred dresses all of different colours.

I fell in love when I found it, the top was a pretty light pink with a pattern of darker pink design that dipped down but remained modest, it also has cap sleeves, the skirt however started just under the bust and flowed out in pink silk. It was beautiful. "That was my friends." Lexi told me as I showed her the dress, there was a look between sadness and amusement on her face. "I can put it back." Already putting it back on the coat hanger. "Don't be silly," She replied "the last time she wore that was the last time we were all together as a family and we went to the lake all of us girls where splashing around contently and our husbands decided to hide our clothes. Let's just say the payback was sweet." She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

We laid on the bed until I realised the time, we had to leave for the charity thing that Mrs Lockwood was running. Me and Lexi found Elena inside talking to Elena. "Jeremy what are you doing?" Elena asked as I made my way towards them. "Me and Damon are…" Jeremy started only to be cut off by Elena. "No way. No, no, no, no. there is no Damon and you. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you stay out of it." She stated as I watched them both argue. "I don't really care what you want Elena, it's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place and anyway Mayrah said I could." I cuffed him on the head. "OW!" Jeremy yelped. "Firstly, don't be mean, she is your sister and secondly don't bring me into this." I added hastily noticing Elena's glare. Jeremy stormed off leaving me to deal with an angry Elena by Myself. "Elena?" I inquired cautiously noticing how much of a raging bull she looked, I started to back away slowly. "How could you agree to let him do anything dangerous." She snapped looking both angry and hurt. "it's better he does it with everyone watching over him and keeping him safe rather then let him go behind our backs." I told her, she sighed running a weary hand down her face, she looked defeated. "I guess your right, I'm going to find Damon." She walked away leaving me by myself.

I found Damon, Lexi and Stephan watching Bonnie try and move a table from a loading van. "Not to question your manners but why are you watching Bonnie struggle?" I asked. "It's a ploy to get Mason Lockwood." Stephan answered his eyes never straying from the scene before him. "Okay and why do we want Mason?" I questioned now I knew how Elena felt being kept out of the loop. "he wants the moon stone." Lexi informed. "and why does he want the moon stone?" I inquired feeling a bit repetitive with all my questions. "Well if we knew that we wouldn't be trying to Kidnap him would we." Snarked Damon as we watched Mason rush over to help Bonnie before she gave him an aneurism until Damon walked over and kneed him in the face.

We all piled into the van heading to the boarding house, I refused to sit in silence like the others wanted to, so I started singing really obnoxious songs like aqua's Dr Jones and spice girls Wannabe. Let's just say that in the end the radio was put on and the steering wheel was dented. Damon carried him inside and me and Bonnie followed, Stephan and Lexi were leaving to explain things to Elena who I found out had been kept out of the loop. As Damon tied him to the chair and Bonnie helped him place a sheet on the floor I left to seek out Caroline.

She was with her mother in the cellar, Caroline was explaining to her mother that she didn't need to kill, that she wasn't a monster. I stuck back upstairs knowing that she would be alright. "Mayrah!" Caroline called following me back upstairs, I turned around to face the brightly smiling vampire. "You we're right my mum doesn't hate me, thank you." She hugged me, and I was happy to see her mother really did care like I knew she did. "you don't need to thank me." I told her just as Bonnie walked into the room. "oh, sorry to interrupt." Bonnie stated looking uncomfortable with Caroline's presence. "Hey!" Caroline greeted. "Hi, How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie explained with a soft voice. "I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline explained, maybe I should have left them to deal with their problems but if things turned sour someone needed to be there. "Caroline...Uh...Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie started turning around and getting ready to leave.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" the blonde asked clearly trying to stop Bonnie from departing. " Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie started and when Caroline nodded she carried on "It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" "On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" I shot Caroline an annoyed look, I had hated them going to the well, it always felt dangerous to me. Bonnie whipped out her phone probably telling Stefan which was fine by me, I mean little could hurt a vampire. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie stated. "Well, we can come with you." Caroline proclaimed looking hopeful, but Bonnie shot her down "No, it's okay." She turned and made her way to the door. "Bonnie." I called stopping her in her tracks as she turned I gave her look, she bit her lip before agreeing – "Okay."

We walked through the woods, Caroline leading us to the well, when she suddenly stopped. "what is the matter?" I asked hoping something hadn't gone wrong. "Elena is screaming." She told me alarmed. "Take me to her" I demanded before adding a please at the end. Caroline nodded as I jumped on her back. "Will you be okay?" I check, Bonnie was looking but nodded. "go, I'll meet you there." She assured. We were speeding through the forest towards the well as I prayed that Elena would be okay.

Elena was screaming into the well when we arrived, I hope off of Caroline's back and rushed towards my sister. "What is the matter?" I asked in alarm. "Mayrah Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." She was panicking as Caroline came forward getting ready to jump into the well. "No, no, no! you can't it's filled with vervain," Elena explained luckily stopping Caroline in time. "we've got to get him out," Caroline looked around at a loss of what to do "Now!" she screamed. Caroline picked up the rusted chain like it was a feather, Elena stepped forward, ready to go into the well to save Stefan, but I placed a hand on her shoulder and allowed Caroline to place the chains around me. "Mayrah are you sure about this?" Elena inquired softly she knew how much I hated the well. "I'm sure." I told her as she helped me into the well just as bonnie arrived and Caroline guided me to the bottom where Stefan lay.

Caroline slowly began to real me down only for her lose control, nearly losing the chain. "I'm sorry." She apologized and with ragged breath I waved it off and once again we carried on down the well, the eerie sense of unease creeping along my skin. "Oh god" I muttered when I saw him, his skin burnt away leaving weeping wounds like he's been freshly burned, I quickly tied the chain around him. "Pull him up, I've got to find the moon stone." I called up and slowly he began to raise looking like a puppet on a string. I groped around all the gaps between the stones, splashing the vervain filled water until I found a box, a box that contained the moon stone. "I got it. Come on! Bring me up!" I shouted trying the chain around myself I was thankful when I got to the top, there had been a dark presence down there, like a black fog trying to kill me. Stefan was still in a terrible state when I took the chain off of me, but Elena's wrist was cut and she was feeding him blood.

I stopped Caroline before she could leave the car. "Caroline don't take your mothers memories, she loves you and eventually she will come around just don't take her memories please, I now how upsetting it can be to have some messing with your mind. It will only hurt her more when she finds out again." I told he and she promised to think about it. That's all I could ask for. I didn't feel like going home tonight, to watch Jenna and Alaric fawn all over each other, to watch Jeremy and Elena make happy families. So I told them I was sleeping at Margrett's and made my way into the woods – I wanted to be alone but I also need to try and break the lock on my memories.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – Masquerade**

It had been a long night. I felt drained emotionally, physically, magically. After trying every spell, I knew to remove the block on my mind I couldn't and now I sat in a destroyed clearing in the middle of the forest. My red hair splayed across the broken ground, littered with leaves and twigs. My body was covered in grime and I smelt of potent magic and my lips were painted red with blood from the numerous nosebleeds. Feeling weary of being in the open, laying in a crater that had not existed until the early morning hours I rose my back cracking painfully from sleeping on the hard ground. The clothing I wore yesterday was now tattered hanging off my body in ruined rags even my shoes had been partially damaged, one heel being ripped of with the toe of the other had been obliviated. Thankfully I wasn't wearing them. I slowly made my way towards my car, hoping I had parked it far enough was that my car hadn't been damaged.

I cranked the heating up as far as it would as soon as I sat in my car, the mixture of soft leather and heat made my already exhausted body sag. Only when my head cleared from a non-existent fog did I start to drive, there was no way I was going home looking like this, I might give aunt Jenna a heart attack. I drove in silence listening to the gentle hum of the car's engine all the way to the boarding house. Letting out a thankful sigh I let my self in heading towards the room that I had been allocated, the large bed looked so inviting, soft and warm but the magic smell was making me feel dizzy and sick so instead I made my way to the shower, washing away all the evidence that I hadn't rested properly in forty-eight hours. From the mirror above the sink I saw my reflection pasty cheeks with no human colour, limp red hair and dark circles around green disillusioned eyes. Sighing once more I turned off the water, threw the remains of my clothes in the bin and rifled through the draws, until I found a pair of men's boxers and a crisp white shirt. It smelled faintly of earth like the jumper Lexi had lent me, the one I still hadn't given back. Perfect. I didn't bother drying my hair, that would annoy me later when my hair frizzed out and allowed the soothing scent to lull me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I jerked awake hours later to banging on the front door, I pulled of the bed cover the moment I heard Caroline's anxious voice and rushed downstairs. "What's the matter?" I asked at the look of pure terror on the young vampire's face, she stifled a whimper before answering. "I was attacked." Her voice was full of fright even now when she was far away and safe from the monster that attacked her. "I'll go make some tea." I said escaping from the room and Caroline's sad and tearful eyes, I heard footstep following me as I slowed for the to catch up. He walked beside me in silence until we arrived in the kitchen. "Not that I don't enjoy your constant presence but when did you get here?" Damon asked as I trudged through the kitchen making five cups of tea. "this morning obviously." I rolled my eyes as Damon scoffed. "yes, I got that." We sat in silence for a few moments only watching the kettle boil.

We moved back to the living room, where Caroline had mostly calmed down but there was still a slight shake of her hands as I passed her the delicate piece of china. I sat next to her and if this had been any other time I would have freely laughed at her disgusted look every time she took a sip. It also amused me that Lexi and Stefan had practically drank the tea in one mouthful wherever because they loved it or hated it – I didn't know. Damon however drank it happily, sipping his drink carefully, deep in thought. "so, what happened?" Stefan inquired him and Lexi sharing look of worry. After all, very little scared her. "I saw this new vampire today, she had strength that even you three don't process." Caroline started "where?" Stefan stepped closer, very really worry upon his face. "at the grill, I stopped to see my sister, you know since she moved in with Matt," Margrett and her very steady boyfriend had moved into each other's house a little over a week ago, I honestly wondered why but Margrett had not divulged any information. "then she cut herself and I had to rush to the bathroom, so I wouldn't hurt her." "What did she look like?" Lexi asked this time her voice steady but there was a noticeable from on her face. "She had red hair, not as dark as Mayrah's and deranged light green eyes, she looked a bit like Mayrah but not like Kathrine looks like Elena," She told us before continuing "she told me to give you a message." "what was the message?" I inquired, if Kathrine was not the bad guy trying to destroy my sister then it was another, one even more dangerous because it is a stranger. "She wants the moon stone, or she will tear the town apart, until the decimated remains rot the streets and blood falls from the sky. She said she would go after the people I love, my sister, my mum and Elena those that cannot protect themselves." Caroline told us the threat in a distant voice every syllable clear. "Does anyone know who she is?" I asked by the look on Stefan and Lexi's face they had at least heard about her. "Her name is Aurora de Martel." Spoke a voice from behind us, we whipped around and came face to face with Kathrine who was leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here?" ground out Damon who sounded like he had swallowed nails. "I'm here to help believe it or not, but the women who attacked Caroline is insane, she cannot be reasoned with and will happily every single person in this town." Kathrine told us moving away from the door to sit in the only available seat. "A friend of yours then." Damon supplied only to get glared at by the feistier version of my sister. "No," she snapped before sighing "I've never met her, but she caused a lot of trouble with my family, she was unstable as a human and is even worse now as a vampire. She has no emotions except rage Elena and Caroline are the one's in the most danger." Kathrine looked tiered at the very thought of having Aurora here. "Why?" I demanded, why Caroline and Elena, I knew for sure that they had never met the women. "You know the sun and moon curse," at our nods she carried on "it's false created years ago by the oldest family of vampires to break a curse placed on one of the brother and in order to break the curse the doppelganger has to be killed." "what!" I shouted jumping from my seat, but Kathrine waved me off. "Nethermind that the curse was broken by me when I was human, but nobody knows that, I was sent here to protect Elena from those who wish to use her." Kathrine explained. "Okay that explains Elena but not Caroline." Damon spoke up after being unusually quite since Kathrine had arrived. "Caroline looks remarkably like her ancestor that shamed Aurora in the worst way." Kathrine clarified. "What did they do?" Caroline asked softly her voice hesitant. "Nothing but be loved by her husband, the couple met aurora and she became infatuated with the husband, she tried to divert his love to her, but it didn't work." Kathrine told them and flashed of a bitter love triangle flittered through my mind. "Now that, that is cleared up we need a plan, she cannot get the stone." Kathrine stood up to get ready to plan. "Well I better find some clothes them." I told them getting ready to stand from the shocked and curious glances of what I was wearing they hadn't noticed before.

By the time I came back to the living finally in some proper clothes – well clothes at any rate a off the shoulder white shirt, with a black corset belt and a pair of black skinny jeans I had pilfered from Lexi – Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy had arrived. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight." Alaric asked. "No b…" Kathrine stopped herself I wondered what she was going to say even her face had softened as she looked at him. "we need you to stay with Elena make sure she cannot ruin the plans by turning up, Kathrine will be playing Elena to draw out Aurora." Stefan took over. There was something weird going on with Lexi, Stefan, Kathrine and Alaric, they would all pull the same look and appeared to have silent conversations. "Kathrine where is josh?" I asked looking around not seeing the young man in the crowd of vampires. "Following Aurora, I hope he okay his mother will be kill me if he gets hurt." She shuddered at the thought her eyes widening "and that's if his aunt doesn't get me first." Just then her phone began to ring, she quickly left the room to answer it. "Ah, Josh…" was all I said, relief was evident in her voice. "All right," Stefan shouted getting everyone's attention "if anyone want to back out. I'll understand." "yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out. Caroline?" Damon hinted looking at the blonde vampire. "I wont she is after all trying to kill me or have you forgotten that part." Caroline defended.

The plan was set and in motion as Bonnie let to change, leaving me Lexi and Caroline to go get ready in Lexi's room. I finished getting ready in the beautiful dress I had found yesterday and styled my hair into a fancy low bun that I decorated with a golden leaf headband. I paired it with glossy pink heels and a deep pink mask with a golden patterned design with a large golden butterfly on the left side.

At first Kathrine had come out in a short, one strapped slightly revealing red dress until I told her that that wouldn't pass for Elena. An hour later she was finally ready her brown hair straight wearing a long black strapless dress that flared out at the hips. She paired it with a black masquerade mask with thick black feathers and strappy black heels.

Caroline looked amazing like a china doll I had once owned – until I watched chucky and threw the thing out – her dress was a sweet-heart neckline strapless dress in a light blue colour decorated by golden leaves going down. She wore a simple silver mask and fake Dimond earrings that must have killed the way they dangled. On her feet where white high heeled shoes with Dimond's covering the front.

Lexi had gone for simple, a brilliant red velvet dress that was off the shoulder with thin straps going across the shoulder as well. On her hands where black lace elbow length gloves and her feet where red 1950 shoes covered in black lace. Her mask too was red with black lace around eyes. She had left her hair down though now it was curled ever so slightly

It felt like hours when we were all finally and we made our way to the Lockwood's charity masquerade ball. As soon as we got there we all went our separate me, Bonnie and Jeremy rushing upstairs to find a suitable room. The three of us looked around being careful of being in shouting range of each other. "Bonnie, Mayrah I think I found a room." Jeremy called as he opened the glass doors leading into a sizable room that could be used. "It's perfect." Bonnie said taking off her mask as she entered while I began to check all the window, one tiny crack and the spell would shatter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them going through a bag pulling out weapons and a spell book. "I don't practically enjoy any of this." I heard Bonnie mutter as I came out of the bathroom. "Bonnie what we can do is a gift, something that is inheritably apart of you of me. If you were to lose your power tomorrow, you would be devastated." I told her I could understand her view suddenly thrust into a world she didn't chose but magic was apart of her and eventually she would know that. "I know its apart of me," she sighed deeply "I just wish grandma had been able to teach me more, I feel alone in this." She mumbled sadly, I went towards her resting my hand on her and smiling. "You're not alone how about tomorrow we meet up and I can teach you a few things." She nodded enthusiastically before we got back to the spell.

Once the spell was done we all left heading downstairs, there was magic in the air, powerful magic. "We need to tell Stefan and Damon the room is done." Bonnie announced as we made our way the steps only for Bonnie to freeze she, to sensed the air prickling with magic. "Do you feel that?" Bonnie questioned. "what's the matter you cold." Jeremy questioned. "No, its magic." I told them trying to pin point where or who it was coming from. "Can I feel this with every witch," she questioned and at my head continued "then how come I never felt with grandma or you?" she looked puzzled as she to tried to locate the witch or warlock. "A witch can hide their magical signature if they so wish, I do because my parents taught me to, Sheila did because she didn't want anyone that wasn't family finding her and in essence you." I supplied as my eyes locked on a dark-skinned woman from across the room, just as Bonnie did the same. I watched as Bonnie rushed over to her. "Excuse me do I know you?" she asked, I didn't feel anything familiar in the magic then it occurred to me she must be a Bennet. "Nope. I'm a plus one. I know no one. Great party though." The stranger spoke before leaving. We left to, heading outside.

I walked a little bit behind the other two, watching the moon glow against the darkened sky as stars twinkled on the backdrop of night. There was a slight breeze that blew the few strands of my hair that had escaped and lifted the bottom of my dress off the ground slightly. We sat on the bench waiting for Damon, I ignored the other two with me in favour of watching the couples dance. Flashes of Kathrine's friend and her husband – the red and brown-haired couple – flipped from my mind, dances and conversations, like I was looking through a photo album. "MAYRAH! Have you gone deaf? it's time." Jeremy shouted in my ear jarring me out of the memories. "I'm sorry," I blinked up at him until what he said registered "wait what, well come on then." I called as I shot from the bench and started to walk a little bit away until I ran straight into someone causing us both to crash.

I moaned as my funny bone hit the concrete. "Mayrah get off of me please." Begged the voice of my sister it was only then did I realise I had landed on Elena. "Sorry." I mumbled my arm tingling as I crawled of my sister check the dress as I went. When we were both standing, and Jeremy and Bonnie had joined us was when Elena began to ask questions "what the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Are you guys trying to Kathrine here!" Elena hissed clearly angry. "Actually no, were working together to save you and Caroline from a new threat called Aurora." I informed but that didn't seem to calm her any. "but you're doing it here!" she countered. "we saw an opportunity and knew we had to take it." Jeremy supplied. "Okay stop with the 'we' just because Mayrah agrees you should do this and Jenna hasn't said anything doesn't mean you should throw yourself head first into danger. You could get yourselves killed." Elena argued passionately, that's the one thing I loved about Elena and the only resemblance between Kathrine and Elena's personality that I saw – they both loved their families. "We know what where doing Elena." Bonnie pipped up. "And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me." Elena was getting hysterical, she wasn't crying or blubbering but there was an urgency in how she spoke. "It's not just you Elena, it Caroline, her family. This woman is crazy willing to stop at nothing to get what she want. She will kill until this town is pained red and we must protect those that cannot protect themselves." I declared she may not people to fight for her, but everyone would, she would just accept it easier if she though other people where in danger to.

Suddenly Elena was screaming blood flowing from wounds that just appeared. "Elena." Jeremy called as I shot helping her to the floor. "What is it?" Bonnie asked. "She's got a binding spell on her, probably Aurora's doing Bonnie go find that witch. Jeremy go stop Stefan and Damon." I ordered only watching them for a spit second as they ran off before I turned my efforts back to Elena. "I cannot heal the wound or break the spell, but I can stop some of the pain." I told her, but she didn't register it as she continued screaming while I muttered a spell under her breath. Her screams slowed until she was moaning and withering on the floor. "Mayrah it hurts." She whined as a long slash was made on her palm. Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to fall as I pulled my baby sister into a hug. "I know, I am sorry I cannot break the spell." I tried to console her as much as possible but there wasn't much I could do the healing spells had made the pain lessen but not disappear. But I help her close even as she screamed and thrashed. As suddenly as the pain came it stop, her breathing was still haggard as she lay limp for a moment in my arms. Then Damon came rushing towards talking a look at Elena and sitting decide her. "Has the link been broken!" I demanded before he could say anything, at his nod I began to heal her wounds, letting out a sigh of relief when they all began to nit themselves back together and heal leaving no sign they had been there at all.

 **Lexi's P.O.V –**

"You let her get away!" I screamed down the phone as I rushed through the corridors hoping to get to her before she was able to leave once again. Somehow the hallway was abandoned, and I watched hidden in the alcove as she came running down. It was with great satisfaction that I allowed my fist to connect with her nose, the surprise and unexpected pain sending her tumbling to the floor. "This is for what you did to my family." I muttered menacingly as I crouched over her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and sending her head crashing into the floor knocking the bitch out.

Me and Stefan stuffed her into my car and drove to the tomb we threw her in not getting close enough for its enchantments to affect us as well. It was amusing watching her wake up and try to escape but she was trapped and would be until they came for her.

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

"Damon go you need some blood!" Elena laughed as the man she loved refused to let go of her. "But what if you need me?" he asked worry in his eyes. "Then I have Mayrah, go!" she laughed once more pushing the vampire slightly. He chuckled as he swooped into kiss her before he left in a flash. "I hate when he does that" she moaned playfully as we made our way to Elena's Car. "what that he kisses you or that he hates to leave." I asked raising an eyebrow. "No silly," she said nudging me "him flashing away like that." As we made our way to the car a heavy presence seemed to fill the air, neither good nor evil then Elena was down and all I remembered as I to fell unconscious was being lifted and placed in the boot of a car.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – Rose**

I awoke with a groan, the feeling of springs digging into my skin and harsh material causing me to cringe it felt like when you wore wet jeans. I blinked rapidly trying to remember what happened. Elena! I began to look around and there on the other side was Elena curled up, still in a blood drenched top, she to was slowly regaining consciousness. We were both bound but a simple spell loosened the knot allowing me to get my hands free. "Please," she moaned as a vampire came to sit by her side untying the ropes around her arms and legs. "What do you want?" she asked but he only shushed her. "Please I'm hurt." She continued, rage boiled in me, her wounds where healed before we left meaning he had caused them. "Just a taste!" he started getting closer to her neck but before he could sink his fangs into her I shot him with a blast of magic sending his crashing over the sofa and into the wall just as a female vampire entered the room shouting. "Trevor! Control yourself." She snapped as she looked at Elena a puzzled look taking over her anger. Trevor shot up and lunged at me but with a flick of my hand I sent him crashing into the wall again. "I can do this for a while, please get up so I can hit you again." I told him as he growled. "Trevor leave." The women snapped and for moment he just stood there before huffing and leaving the room. I got up and walked towards my shaking sister, she had no power and no way of defending herself. "What do you want with us?" Elena asked still scared a she held onto my hand like a life line, I think she has broken it. "My God you look just like them." Her voice sounded slightly amazed as she looked at us. "But I'm not. Please whatever you want…" Elena began before she was cut off by Rose snapping "Be quiet." "But I'm not Kathrine. My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this" Elena tried to reason as she become brave enough to let go of my hand and stand up. "I know who you are. I said be quiet." The vampire growled getting annoyed at Elena, I made my way of the sofa to stand by my sister's side. "Who am I meant to be?" I inquired but she refused to answer. "what do you want?" Elena asked once more finally making the women snap as she lifted her hand to hit Elena, I rose mine quicker and sent her crashing across the room. "Try that again I dare you." I challenged but she just huffed and left the room.

We sat in silence for a while the deselect house seemed familiar somehow, but I had never been here before. I stood up as I began to wonder around Elena following closely behind. The glass windows were broken, discarded glass was left un-swept and flickers of sound echoed through my mind, the laughter of children playing and the sweet of sound of a couple in love. Any furniture left was dusty and old with worn patches, glimpses of a family sat talking, eating, reading was shown each figure distorted and foggy but there if only in my mind. Portraits lay upon the wall a permanent thing though mostly faded, showing that I wasn't crazy, they had been here. In the hallway a door led through to another room, it to was discarded but somehow beautiful, Victorian wallpaper in the style of a map decorated the walls, the writing had faded to black smudges and in some place covered in damp and mold. On the far wall they're in the middle was the frame of a giant oval window and on either side broken, rotting bookshelves that lay bare. A red and gold Persian rug adorned the broken floor and on top of that was a great oak desk, it to was broken and rotting and fading words on yellowed parchment was left. It caught my eye, it was a simple wooden box, glossy and the only thing that wasn't broken. Mystic Falls was carved on top whoever had done it had been a talented artist.

I stepped inside mesmerised everything else seemed to fade away even Elena's desperate voice. I reached the box, gently lifting the lip, inscribed on the lid inside was a little message.

 _To my amazing sister_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Lots of Love K_

On the side was a wind-up crank that as I tuned it began to play a soft melody of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the Flowers began to play. As the music began to play the room changed, the wall paper became fresh, the writing bold against the golden-brown map of the world, the oval window had glass in it and sparkled as the fading sun shone through the room casting it in a beautiful golden glow. The book cases on either side stood proud and unbroke. The Persian rug was still their decorating the wooden floor beneath and the oak desk still dominated the room only this time a handsome gentleman sat behind it, while a beautiful redhaired women sat by his said, their hands connected as the melody began to play. "May I have this dance, my lady?" the gentleman asked rising from the leather chair, the women smiled and the mans face filled with love as he pulled her into his arms and they danced, for what felt forever until in the distance their was fire and screaming and blood and torment until the picture changed to what it was today broken and derelict. Tears escaped my eyes as the image fell away to revel Elena's worried face. "What happened?" she asked but I didn't answer for I did not know I took a deep breath as I grabbed her hand smiling reassuring as I led her from the room and to where we could hear voices.

"So, you called him?" I heard Trevor ask as we itched closer to the door. "No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The women told him exasperation in his voice like she had told him this at least a million times before. "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor questioned. "They say he got it." She assured as me and Elena watched them move around the room. "wonderful. And what?" he inquired. "So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." She spoke getting angry. "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." There was a hint of hysteria in his voice. This Elijah character scared him. I wondered why. "I'm sick of running!" the women – I wish I knew her name – snapped. "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." I couldn't imagine running for eternity and now I understood why they wanted Elena but that didn't explain why I was here to. "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." He tried to assure him but by the look on his face he wasn't. Elena shifted beside me as she noticed the front door, but the floor board squeaked and alerted the women who was by our side in an instinct.

She quickly grabbed Elena knowing I couldn't blast her while she held her. She glared. "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she gripped my sisters arm and steered her back into the room we started in. "Who's Elijah?" I questioned something about the name stirred something in me, it was a feeling I had never felt before, but it felt something remarkably like my soul was trying to escape my body and find him. "He's your worst nightmare." Was my answer as she led us to a room, books littered every surface a first edition of Jane Eyre – one of my favourite books – was on a great pile of other brilliant literature. "Why are we here?" Elena questioned as the women let her go and moved towards a pile of books though these where study books astronomy, Philosophy and medical research where just to name a few. I tuned out their conversation allowing my hand to graze the book reading titles of first edition books was amazing, inside each of the fifth teen book where notes all from Elijah to the women he loved. Why that made me feel sad I didn't know it's not like I ever knew him or had ever met him.

As she explained the sun and moon curse me and Elena shared a look, did the women in front of us not know that it had been broken, were they running for no reason at all. "That explains Elena but not me." I told her looking for her for answers. "You look exactly like his wife. I'm hoping with you here he won't kill me and Trever." She explained as I raised as eyebrow. "Wont that just make him angry?" I questioned I honestly didn't think they had thought this plan through. She refused to answer. We began to leave when I turned around once more. "What is your name?" I inquired getting annoyed with calling her she all the time. "Rose." She answered after a moment of silence.

With that we left Rose to what ever she wanted to do and went back to sit in the living room where on the sofa was a bright white piece of paper with the message:

' _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B'._

we smiled happily at each other before I grabbed the knife out of my shoe and transforming it into a pen and write a message of my own before I sent it back to Bonnie.

' _We are Safe – M'_

The door rings and I know its Elijah, my heart starts to speed up, my palms get sweaty and none of it is due to fear. Even now I can smell his earthy scent like I was born to smell it every day. Then there he was standing at the top of the stairs, short brown hair, chiselled jaw and the most beautiful piercing Brown eyes that looked like he was looking into my very soul. My chest heaved as I tried to draw valuable breath into my lungs, then he lunged off the top of the steps and my heart stopped. It was irrational to fear him getting hurt he was a vampire after. With fast movements he was in front of me totally ignoring Elena as he stepped ever closer, breathing my scent in deeply. "Human." He declared his voice rough and sexy, the overall effect made me want to run for the hills, but I stayed rooted where I was even when his lips were a millimetre from mine and I could have reached up and kissed him. I stayed strong and after a moment he seemed to realize what he was doing and stepped back, and I was finally able to breathe again.

Elena looked at me with a look that clearly stated: WHAT THE FUCK! I didn't have an answer, so I ignored her in favour of looking at Elijah. I saw him as if in slow motion trying to kill Trevor and, in a flash, Elijah had been thrown into the wall with a sickening crack. "Oops." I looked at Elena who I'm sure was sharing a look of shock with me; I bit my lip as he stood from the ground and slightly glared at me. For some reason it didn't make me fear him and that was strange because he was a lot stronger for me and I couldn't protect me an Elena from three strong vampires at the same time. "What was that for!" he demanded and for some reason instead of staying silent and letting him kill Trever I stood up to him. "You cannot kill everyone you don't like. Do you know how hard it is getting blood out of things, I'll tell you! Difficult!" I scolded not realising I was getting closer to the vampire and as I stood before him I started pocking him chest making myself clear. "Yes dear." He muttered like he had done so a thousand times before, it was only after a moment that I realised what he said cutting my rant off. "What?" I questioned looking at him in confusion, I had after all only just met the man. I looked to Elena for help, but she raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak. "would you please stop flirting with our kidnapper." I felt my blush as I began to stutter that I was doing no such thing.

I moved away from him and sat by Elena as creaking could be heard, at first, I wasn't worried it was after all an old house but when three repetitive clicks could be heard. I smiled at Elena Stefan and Damon where here. It all happened in a flash one moment I'm in Elijah's arms and then I'm starting at his corpse, my eyes filling with tears when I see his eye veined skin and impaled to a door. I didn't let the tears fall not when we left the house, not on the journey home, not when me and Elena were hugged by Bonnie and Jeremy. Only when I was alone did I cry as his dead body was pictured with perfect precision forever burned in my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – Katerina**

My eyes stung when I awoke, I had spent half of the night cry for a man that was a complete stranger and yet there was something about him that drew me in. Apart of me felt no need to worry, that he wasn't really dead, but there was no denying him looking like every other dead vampire. It seemed unrealistic to believe anything else and yet I couldn't shake the hope that he was still alive. It scared me to feel that because if he was alive, he would be angry and that would put my friends and family in danger. I didn't bother showering as I had done it last night, so I braided my hair into a mermaid braid, before I changed from my PJ's into a black off the shoulder, quarter sleeved top, black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. I looked my face the tear marks had been washed away but my nose and eyes remained red, to sleepy to apply any make-up, I waved a hand in front of my face and watched as any evidence of crying was gone.

"Hey" I greeted Elena and Jeremy as I walked into the kitchen "Are you wanting breakfast?" I asked in what I hoped was a cheerful voice. "no, us three have to get to the boarding house, Kathrine wants to tell us her story." Jeremy told me as he put his empty mug of coffee into the sink. I nodded in understanding and grabbed my keys off the side and headed to the door. "Wait where is aunt Jenna shouldn't she be coming to?" I questioned noticing that the rest of house was silent. "She's with Alaric, if you know what I mean. They are going to meet us there." Elena responded, and I nodded in understanding, however the though of the two having relations made me feel a bit sick for some strange reason.

While driving I tried to be happy, full of life as I talked with my sibling properly for what felt like the first time since our parent's death. There was laugher when we entered the boarding house, it was an unusual sight to see Kathrine lounging on the sofa gossiping with Lexi while Stefan fought a smile and yet I felt like I should be there with them. I didn't know why all these feeling kept coming out to play. On the other side of the room was Caroline – she to looked like she wanted to join them – Josh who was happily talking to the blonde with a child-like look upon his face and Bonnie looking very out of place.

I heard the door shut and in came Alaric and Jenna holding hands, Alaric still looked scruffy, with bed hair and his tie crooked. My hands itched for me to go and sort him out, but I fought the urge and instead went to sit next to Kathrine who seemed to automatically rest her feet on my lap. It didn't take long for everyone to be there, all sitting getting ready for Kathrine to tell her story.

"Mayrah will you do a spell for me, it will show you my memories to watch?" she asked as she handed me a scrap of paper at least twenty years old. I studied it intently trying to rack the spell around my mind when I realised that I had already used this spell twice. Both times a red head spirit had lead me through her life. "Yes, do we need to do it in the woods or will it be okay to do it here?" I questioned, directing it to Stefan and Damon. I had always done it in the woods but that was due to aunt Jenna not knowing about magic rather than because the spell was destructive. "It's fine to do it here." Stefan assured as I stood from the sofa and began to chant the spell, I had never done it with other people, but I got it right the first time and blinding purple light filled the room. "Why was the light purple?" I asked thoughtfully every time I had done it the light had been white. "every person has a different coloured soul." A voice answered from behind me, instead of just the red-haired women who had become a little bit clearer then last time. Though this time her hair was covered by a headdress and she wore a 1490 styled dress, Kathrine was beside her though she too was ghostly in appearance and wore a similar outfit to the red head.

 _We where suddenly in the first memory, in a small wooden home and Kathrine lay on the bed, her mother between her legs as she screamed. "A little more dearest, a little more," Her mother comforted as Kathrine screamed once more. "Push…a little more." She kept offering words of comfort as a little girl tried to help and an older man stood in the doorway overlooking the birth. Soon a daughter was born._ I stepped closer ignoring everyone else as I looked closer to the baby, who squealed and wigged. "She's beautiful Katrina." I whispered not noticing Kathrine's knowing smile. _Suddenly the memory become very sad as the child was taken by her father before the new mother even got to hold her and was ripped from her life for what seemed like forever. It broke my heart to see her beg to just hold her daughter once_. "You never even got to hold her." I heard Elena brokenly whisper as I turned to look at them "Don't worry a very good friend got her back for me." _She reassured as the memory began to change._

 _We watched as Kathrine ran through the forest, tripping over and landing painfully into a ditch. Riders where calling out her name but nobody more than Elijah. "Katerina, come home, Katerina the woods are not safe." He shouted a hint of desperation in his voice_ , it made me stifle a gasp, he had lost his gentle, nobleman tone and how good did it sound. Was Kathrine the women he loved that thought sent pain straight through my heart. _But Kathrine stayed quiet until the men headed in a different_ _direction_. _She lay in silence until she was sure that they were gone before she tried to run off once more. Only she was stopped. Trevor. He held her to the tree a hand clamped over her mouth. He looked into her eyes – compelling her. "Head East. I can't lead them astray much longer. There is a cottage. Go now! Go!"_

The memory stopped and we where back in the boarding house. "Wait is that it?" asked Damon as he scoffed and went to sit on the chair. "So, what did Klause want?" Elena questioned. "At first, he wanted to drain every drop of blood from my body, but I became very good friends with his sisters and then I become apart of the family and we discovered away to break the curse without me dying." She answered as the living room began to spin and we where somewhere else again.

 _Katerina ran through the clearing until she came to a cottage. "Help, please help me," she gasped as she banged on the door hoping someone would open "Please, help me." She whispered as an old woman opened the door. "I don't invite strangers into my home." The old women answered as she began to close the door until Kathrine began to shout. "No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." Rose come to the door looking at Kathrine before scoffing. "Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep. Let the girl in." Rose snapped before she compelled the women to go get some water leaving the two women alone. "You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Kathrine pulled out the moonstone._

"wait if the curse is broken why is the moonstone so important, and why are you running?" I inquired as the memory stopped and I turned to face Kathrine. "Trevor is the reason I'm running. He fell in love with me, but I didn't return his advances, so he stopped feeding me vervain without me realising and he compelled me to run, that I was in danger." She answered a sad lint to her voice as another memory began to play.

 _We were once again swept up in a memory, Kathrine lay on the bed the side of her dress painted red from blood, pain etched onto her face, but she refused to let a single moan slip from her lips._ "You stabbed yourself!" I exclaimed running over to the human Kathrine, hovering my hands over her wound that wouldn't heal. A hand fell softly onto my shoulder, stopping my efforts. "Mayrah this has already happened you cannot change it." She whispered softly as if afraid to raise her voice. _The door to the shambling room opened and Rose stepped into the room a long piece of rope clutched it her hands. "When did this happen?" she demanded inspecting the wound. "mm. in the woods. I tripped." Kathrine moaned a sound that was so like Elena's I winced, as a hand grabbed mine, Alaric smiled softly in reassurance before quickly letting my hand drop. "That's a lie. I would have smelt it." Rose pulled out a long knife that had been hidden in Kathrine's dress. "I'd rather die than go back to them," She moaned, trying to pull herself up. I winced again as if I had been physically struck by her words and out of the corner of my eye I saw the red-haired spirit do the same. "please just let me die." She begged. "if you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose snapped as she forced her blood down Kathrine's throat, she screamed and struggled but she was no match to Roses strength. Just then Trevor barged through the door. "Where is she!" he demanded a deranged look in his eyes that I did not like, Rose flashed them both from the room._

 _I watched with bated breath as Kathrine moved from the bed, I whimpered as the noose was placed around her neck and I screamed as her body hung, her feet of the ground. She was dead._

I don't know why I cared, but I felt like I was choking, my eyes welled with tears, the scene was too much, whether because had grown to care for Kathrine or because she looked to much like Elena for comfort, I didn't know. But I was quickly pulled into Alaric's arms, the embrace felt comforting as I rested my head of his chest listening to his steady heartbeat and as I calmed the memory began to play again.

 _They rushed back into the room, after they heard a clatter and before their eyes was Kathrine's body swinging. We watched as they cut her body down and placed her gently on the bed. "What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor asked as she began to awake his voice sad, but I couldn't feel sorry for him. "I would have helped you to live." He carried on. "helped me to live," she gasped "you took me from my family, compelled me to leave, how dare you say that you did any of this for me. You did it because you can't take no for an answer!" she screamed, her eyes wide with tears. "You did what!" Rose demanded before she rushed to Kathrine a stake in her hand, but Kathrine was faster in pulling the human towards her before the stake hit. She drank human blood finishing the transformation before she rushed from the hut._

 _Instead of the memory stopping it carried on, we watched as she rushed through the forest in tears until she came to a clearing and let herself fall. The sun was nearly rising when we heard voices shouting her name. "майка" Kathrine called out and, in a flash, a red-haired vampire was by her side, pulling the still crying new born into her eyes. "не исках да напусна, съжалявам, ме накара да повярваш на майка ми." Katerina spoke in broken Bulgarian as she cried upon her 'mothers' shoulder. "Shush child I have you, have you fed?" the women's voice sounded choked even to my own ears. "yes, I hurt an innocent." That started another wave of tears._

The scene dissolved then, and we were once again in the Salvatore boarding house. "what happened after that?" I asked as Alaric helped me to the sofa just as my legs gave out. "Well, they took me home and helped me get over my self-hate for harming that poor old women and they gave me something much more precious, my daughter." After a while everyone got board of lounging around the sitting room in silence and broke away. Alaric and Jenna left first, muttering about finishing what they started. Damon led Elena away with a bottle of scotch. Bonnie told everyone she was leaving to study more magic, but everyone knew she wasn't yet ready to be around so many vampires for, so long and Jeremy was going with her. Lexi, Kathrine and Josh headed upstairs to talk about God knows what. I was left alone as Caroline and Stefan headed towards the kitchen.

Alone. I had never felt so lonely. Images of Kathrine and Elijah both dead echoed in my mind, it was hell. Actually, I think I would have preferred hell to the pain I was feeling. "Hey, I just though you'd like to know, Elijah's not dead, a stake can't kill an original." Kathrine whispered to me and with a wink was gone like she had never been there.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – The sacrifice**

 _DRIP!_

 _DROP!_

 _DRIP!_

 _DROP!_

 _The sounds of slowly falling liquid echoed around the room. I shivered as a gust of wind blew in, my white nightdress rippled with the breeze and caused Goosebumps to rise of my body. In the distance I could hear whimpering, but I couldn't see a door, the room was void of light as I took cautionary steps around the decay smelling room. I grabbed hold of the handle as my hand began to burn. I bit back a moan as I struggled, the whimpering was getting louder and more painful to hear until it stopped suddenly, and the door swung open. I was free from the room._

 _But the hallway was just as dark_

 _The dripping was getting louder._

 _There was something crawling up my leg._

 _I stopped…_

 _At the end of the hall was another room, only this one was filled with light as I ran towards it. The floor was suddenly sticky and cold looking down my feet were covered in blood… I screamed. I tried to run but the walls appeared to be caving in the only way to go was forward. I skidded across the floor, the blood hindering me as I tried to escape its clutches, but it was no use… I fell._

 _My hair dripped with blood._

 _My shaking hands covered by the sticky substance._

 _My white nightdress, stained red._

 _I cried out, tried to pick myself up but it was no use, there was a cold cruel laughter. It laughed at my pathetic excuse of escape, my knees buckled and refused to move, my hands unable to grip the floor to move in the ever-growing poodle of blood._

 _That's when I saw them, on the floor the blonde from my nightmares lay, her skin cut oozing blood from the wounds. Her eyes where lifeless but pleading for my help. The other was smug, her face was youthful and her hair brown and long. But her eyes blazed with hatred, and insanity in her brown eyes._

" _Hello Mayrah, have you come to play?" she laughed._

I shot awake, my chest was heaving, and they're was a ringing of cruel laughter and a plea for help. I began to cry and quickly tried to wipe away the tears, only to stop my hands where coated in blood, and burnt on my hand was a snake devouring a man with a large M above it. The white nightdress I wore to bed ruined and bloody. My hair tangled with the sticky substance that continued to drip on to my shoulders. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop a scream from tearing it self from my lips. I pulled the sheet from my bed only to see the damage that my sheets had now obtained. My feet to where covered. I tuned my pillow into a pair of slippers as I slipped from the bed and towards the shower.

I sat under the scorching water, rinsing my skin till it hurt, and the water had turned icy. I had cried all the tears I could as I picked myself off the shower floor and back into my room. I quickly blow dried my hair before throwing it up in a messy bun before dressing in navy skinny jeans and an oversized black and white striped top. I stared into my mirror hating what I saw.

My face was unnaturally pale, my once bright green eyes where dull with large bruise like bags under them. It looked like I had gotten into a fight and got two blackeyes because of it. Even my cheekbone where shrunken in giving me the look of a Skelton. Unable to look at myself any more I threw my mirror onto the floor and watched as it broke into a million tiny shards. I sighed as I waved my hand, the mirror was fixed as if it had never been broken.

I could hear banging outside my door, I jumped from the bed grateful to have someone else up as I made my way from the room and onto the hallway. I heard footsteps and turned around only to gasp. Before heaving a sigh of relief. It was only Alaric. A naked Alaric. "Mu…Mayrah. Ahem." He greeted placing his bowl in front of his privets, for that I was grateful. "I thought I heard someone." I tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace, he let out an awkward chuckle as Jenna joined us. "that was us," She answered wearing Alaric's to-big shirt. "I'm sorry." They began to explain until Alaric offered his bowl of cereal. "Chunky money." That had always been my favourite and now I knew who was stealing from my supply. "I'll go get myself a bowl." I said while taking a spoonful of his. "well I'm naked so I'm gonna go." He spoke awkwardly leaving me and aunt Jenna alone on the stair well before I began to make my way downstairs. "I'm really, really sorry." She apologized. "it's okay Jenna don't worry about it. Though probably best you both wear clothes in case Elena or Jeremy wake up." I told her before she left to her room and I headed downstairs.

I had sat in the kitchen, every light turned on, nursing a cup of coffee, I cringed at the taste but better this than alcohol. I needed to occupy my mind for every nightmare I had of this woman kept coming, replaying in my mind. Mocking me. So, I got to baking. I measured ingredients and crushed biscuits and made a caramel and whipped cream. Until the sun was finally rising as I placed my banoffee pie into the fridge to set. I finally finished cleaning up as Elena, Damon and Stefan joined me in the kitchen. "Do you still have the moonstone Mayrah?" Stefan asked me, and Damon helped himself to are coffee. "err no." I told them, turning to look out the window. "What!" Damon roared causing me to cringe away from the sound. "Who did you give it to?" Stefan asked a lot calmer that his brother. "Kathrine," I answered cleaning a few pots to keep my hands busy as they were shaking. "come on I'll take you and Jeremy to school." I told Elena, walking out of the kitchen and leaving Damon and Stefan alone in the kitchen.

I drove to school slowly cautious of my shacking hands that gripped the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles had turned white. The ride there was silent, no talking or music as I tried to calm my inner turmoil and when we finally arrived, they jumped out quickly and I went to park needing a minute before I tried to drive again. That's when I saw them, Bonnie and apparently a new student doing magic in the middle of the grounds for everyone to see. Climbing out of the car I hurried over to them. "what are you doing." I hissed as I stood in front of them. "magic." The new boy answered. "I can see that and if I can see it, so can everyone else. You must be careful, magic isn't a toy to play around with." I scolded before I turned around and fled the school grounds and drove away.

I arrived at the boarding house, as I quickly got to cleaning the kitchen, but my hands shook so badly that when I picked up some of the plates they fell from my hands and crashed onto the floor. I fell on the floor crying, the plat shards imbedding themselves into my hands and the backs of my legs but instead of stopping and cleaning the mess I continued to cry. I cried from the lack of sleep, that that poor girl being tortured and for the pain I was in. "Mayrah." I hared Lexi gasp and she came towards me and sat next to me on the floor, I flinched when she tried to touch me, but I soon fell into her embrace. We sat there for what felt like hours until I had cried myself of all my tears. "Lexi, Kathrine, Mayrah." Elena called as I quickly whipped away my tears and fixed the plates, placing them in the sink and healing my cuts just in time for Elena to walk into the room. "shouldn't you be at school?" I questioned as I put an overly cheery smile on my face. "yes well…" she was cut off a Kathrine entered the room before she started again "I want to go see Slater." She told us. "No!" I shouted, "it's too dangerous." "Not if you three come with me besides none of you are my parents and you cannot stop me so are you coming or not." She shot back.

That's how I found myself in the back of Kathrine's car as we, drove to Slaters I shook my head in annoyance, unable to talk them out of it I had decided to come alone and when this went bellies up I can tell them I told them so. We parked up and made our way to Slater's apartment.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." I called out as I looked at Slaters decaying body. The other three made their way other to me and Elena gasped as she looked at body with a single stake through his heart. We tried to get through his computers but they where password protected but we found something better, his little girlfriend. Elena and Lexi tried to console Alice while I went to make us all a cup of tea. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Kathrine told me as she joined me in the kitchen. "How is she?" I asked as feelings of seeing Elijah like that stirred around my mind. "overreacting big time." She answered. "Why is she overreacting?" I questioned looking at the crying women. "those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." She replied as I shook my head in disgust, you should only date people if you actually like not for what they can give you. I walked over to her and handed her the cup of tea. "we got any closer to getting the password?" I asked Lexi not loud enough for Alice or Elena to hear and she shook her. As Elena continued to try and get the password out of her with no luck I was continuously getting more annoyed. "What if I can guarantee that Lexi here will turn you, will you give us the passwords then?" I inquired.

Alice was on the computer trying to get back Slaters missing files when Lexi came over to me. "you know she's not getting anywhere near my blood, right?" she questioned as she pulled me aside. "I know but she doesn't." I smirked and went to sit down not bothering to wait for a reply or listen to what Alice had to say that is until I heard Elena. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klause. The doppelganger is alive, and she's ready to surrender." "WHAT!" I screamed as I shot off the chair. "oh my God I knew I recognised you." Alice stated. "Get him the message, please." She told Alice while I tried to stop her. "Elena why do you need to, the curse is broken Klause doesn't need you." I tried to reason. "no but Aurora wanted the moonstone which means she doesn't know the actual curse was broken." She replied. "And that means you have to surrender, why?" I inquired grasping my phone from my back pocket before slyly pushing it into Kathrine's hand. "Aurora won't stop until the curse is broken and maybe Klause can protect us." She answered and maybe her plan had good intentions, but could we trust an original vampire my head screamed no but my heart seemed to be rejoicing.

All there was left to do was wait. I laid on the sofa playing on my rapidly dying phone as Elena came back in a glass of water in her hand. Alice went rigged and Elena let out a gasp. I shot up on the sofa only to relax. Damon was in front of her and he looked pissed. "What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time as Kathrine made her way other. "you called him." Elena demanded. "I'm sorry Elena." Kathrine apologized but I knew she didn't really mean it after all Klause may not be after my sister's blood but by bringing him here everyone else in the world would know there was a new doppelganger. "you said you understood." Elena looked annoyed but not as much as Damon did. "She lied." Damon supplied as they got into an argument. I shook my head leaving them to their fight as I escaped through the open door.

A hand clamped over my mouth, it didn't hurt, and they were careful to let me breath as they pulled me back into the room I had just left. They banged the doors to the loft open the one holding me stayed between the doors as the other two stepped forward. "where here to meet the Doppelganger." One of Klaus's men said. "Let her go." Kathrine snapped as I was pushed from the mans arms and into Kathrine's. "Thank you for coming." Elena told them trying to step forward only for Damon to stop her.

Suddenly them man that was holding me dropped to the floor and Elijah stood proudly behind the mans crumpled dead body. Before the other two men could move they had their hearts ripped from their chest and they fell like dominoes to the floor and then he was gone.

My heart soared Elijah was alive, I couldn't help the stupid grin even as I tried to ignore Kathrine's and Lexi's knowing glances. That night – as I pulled up onto my drive and made my way to bed – for the first time in months I didn't fear going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven – By the Light of The Moon**

 _Its summer, I can feel the gentle breeze caressing my skin and a warm hand on my waist and a beautiful baby within my arms, with tufts of brown hair and blue eyes that are slowly turning brown. This isn't a dream of the future everything is different, the air is cleaner, the ground softer, the tiny blades of grass tickling my bare feet. There is a smell of fresh blood in the air and an echoing of howling and a tingling of magic. Everything feels pure and new a strange feeling even as the baby burrows her head further into the nook of my neck. There are several strangers around the roaring fire and only then did I feel the heat of its flames. Laughter filled the air, the smell of alcohol getting stronger and the light of the moon illuminating the small patch of garden. There is dancing, talking, giggling a general merriment that seemed foreign and strangely familiar, flashes of pictures, smells and sound whizz around my brain like a rapid movie in a recognisable sequence of images. I can feel my husband's breath upon my neck and the cold weight of a ring upon my finger. There is a tingling from my head to my toes and I can feel a heated glare on my back, but I pay it no mind because of captivating brown eyes that look at me with so much love that it makes me breathless._

 _There's a pitter patter of tiny feet, with the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves and a screaming voice of little boy shouting for a mother, it takes me a minute to realise it is me he's calling. He's adorable wish shaggy brown hair like his father and wide blue eyes surrounded by long thick lashes, his chubby face was flushed and in his small arms was a little sparrow with its wing broken. "Mama, Mama look." He called making himself known across the gathering of people as he swerves and ducks around the swarm of legs dancing. My legs drop of the grass my long heavy dress protecting my knees as I open one arm for him to run in to only for him to be stopped. There is a cry of outrange that rips from my throat and a cry of pain as the little boy is pushed and the bird carelessly snatched from his hands with the man seconds from snapping the creatures neck, but he is flung before he can. Theres a sickening crack and the smell of fresh blood hits but I pay it no mind as I rush to my crying baby boy and pull of my children as close as they can be. My husband nestles the bird between us and I heal its wing and we watch as it flutters and flies away towards the rising sun that is casting the world in a warm golden glow and for a moment everything is perfect. A scream pierces the silence of the new morn, the sight of a body bloodied and broken comes into view helped only by a struggling stranger. In that moment the perfect image is marred as chaos ensues for a family that's falling apart._

My eyes blinked open as I whipped the sleep from my eyes, the more I tried to think of that dream turned nightmare the more it seemed to be out of reach with every passing second getting further away until I couldn't remember it at all. I shook my head of the fuzzy feeling as I headed towards the shower I couldn't help feeling like I was missing something, something obvious but with significant importance. "Mayrah come down there's some here I want you to meet." Aunt Jenna shouted I hoped out of the shower. "Give me a minute I just need to put some clothes one." I called down the stairs before rushing down to the chestadraws and trying to find what clothes to wear. I decided on a thin strapped white and black polka dot dress that fell to mid-knee I paired it with a thin green belt with a strapless black waistcoat and black high heeled boots. Then I headed down to where Jenna was happily smiling and talking to what appeared to be a man though my vision of him was obscured while buried in the cupboard under the stairs. "Great." She beamed as she pulled her-self from the floor a box of dusty family heirlooms and the historical society paperwork out with her before she forced into my hands. "I hope you don't mind but I roped you into helping the historical society," Aunt Jenna told me as she turned to shut the cupboard door therefore not noticing my grimace. I loved history, but the people of the historical society were so boring. "and by roped, I mean she's very excited aren't you Mayrah?" She asked and as the door was shut there stood Elijah. I felt myself pale and my heart begin to pound in my chest – I had to fight my lips that tried to twitch up into a smile. "Hi, I'm Elijah." He smiled as he shook my hand, I blinked back my shock of him acting so cool when only a few days ago he had me kidnapped and a coat rack shoved through his chest. "I'm Mayrah." I smiled before turning to aunt Jenna. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Fall." Aunt Jenna told me as Elijah steeped forward. "It's a pleasure." He told me a cute smirk upon his face that made my heart skip a beat. "so, your welcome to stay, and rummage through this stuff, or Mayrah can help you load it into your car" Jenna told him and half of me wanted him to stay and the other wanted him gone – it was so confusing it was giving me whiplash. "Or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow." He said as he sorted the cuff of his crisp white shirt. "Also, a good plan." Jenna told him. "Thank you for inviting me into your home Jenna," My eyes widened, crap I forgot that crucial piece of information now that Elijah was invited he could come in at any time. "And Mayrah…I hope to see you again sometime soon." He smiled at me and my face lost what colour remained, as he turned and left leaving me all alone. I ran up the stairs Elena and Jeremy were already gone so I rushed into my room and headed for the windows trying to close and lock them, but I was too slow. "that's not going to work." A voice behind me whispered, his breath tickling the back of my neck, he was so close I could smell him, it was a soothing smell and one that seems familiar. "What do you want Elijah" I questioned as I turned to face him. "I think it's time me and you had a little chat." I tried to wrap my mind around that I wasn't a vampire, or a bennet witch or even the doppelganger herself. "I won't let you use me to hurt Elena." I told him as magic crackled at the tips of my fingertips. "oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." He told me as he looked at the pictures upon the wall. "Why sis you kill those vampires when they tried to take Elena?" I questioned looking at him, the golden ring on his finger glinted as the light glinted off of it. "they would have taken you as well and I didn't want you to be taken," he answered, "nor Elena." He said as an afterthought. "Why not?" I asked staring into his brilliant brown eyes. "let's say I have a thing for red heads," His voice was silky as he crept towards me. "I'm prepared to make a deal with you." His breath was now tickling my lips and apart of me was screaming from him to kiss me. "what kind of deal?" I inquired breathlessly. "Do nothing, live your life. Stop fighting. And then, when the time is right we will do what is needed," He told me as I took in a deep breath him earth scent getting to me. "and I will make certain that your friends and _family_ remain unharmed." He put extra enthesis on the word family. "and then what?" I questioned trying to be defiant even as I felt my knees weaken. "then…I'll do what you want" he promised and as if he could read my mind his lips were upon mine and my back crashed against the wall. Are tongue fought for dominance but with years of experience he won, and it was better than anything had ever felt. There was no sparks nor fireworks just two bodies connecting I gasped, I moaned and then he was gone.

My breath was shaky as I fell to the ground – oh God, it was the best kiss I had ever had full of passion and something I couldn't quite pin point. I stay sat on the floor for an age until Elena burst into my room a look of laughter upon her face. "What's the matter?" she questioned as she rushed to my side, her face the picture of worry. "E-Elijah was here," I told her breathlessly. "I though he wasn't the bad guy?" she wondered out loud as I shook my head. "No that's not it … he kissed me." I said, and she laughed and laughed until her eyes streamed with tears and she fell on to the floor beside me. "It's not funny Elena." I shouted but I too started laughing until I couldn't breathe.

 **Kathrine's P.O.V –**

"I've got to go honey," I told my husband as I heard the doorbell go. "I'll talk to you to later, I love you." I turned around and I smiled. "Kathrine." He greeted a look of worry and anguish upon his face, I opened my arms, and, in a flash, he was in them. After a moment I lead him to the sofa. "What is the matter Elijah?" I questioned as I pulled back from his arm. "I kissed her," He cried "and it was like she was back for a moment I could pretend that my wife was still with me." His voice helps a lilt of pain that had not left in other twenty years. "Oh, Elijah don't worry as long as it's a one off I doubt she will mind." I told him tears pooling in my eyes I missed the women I was glad to call sister Mayrah was so like her, but she wasn't her. "she's going to think I'm a stalker." He complained as he both fell into much needed laughter.

"Kathrine you here!" shouted Damon and I mouthed for Elijah to go and in a blink, he was gone, and the owner of this house was before me. "I'm in the living room." I called out as I attempted to look as if I hadn't been crying. "Are you alright?" he questioned as I nodded my head apparently, I had failed if Damon bloody Salvatore noticed. Suddenly there was a smash and the window was broken, and a great beast of a werewolf leapt through a stood proudly in our living room and with a great growl it charged straight for Damon. Pushing Damon out of the way, I screamed as the teeth of the beast sunk into my skin and my blood gushed down its throat. It took a chunk of my arm as it pulled its massive head away leaving a great chunk of my shoulder missing. I watched as Damon plunged the sword into the beast's stomach as it left with a single howl of pain. "How bad is it?" he asked as he kneeled before me. "it hurts." I told him as I gritted my teeth I knew what was coming after watching my sister-in-law go through the same thing many years ago. Delusions and pain. "it's healing." He said his voice full of wonder, but I shook my sadly. "no… no it's not!"


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Descent**

I was whistling merrily as I danced around my room Elijah had kissed me I couldn't stop the giddy feeling that bubbled in my stomach or the near manic laugh that escaped my lips nor could I stop myself from screaming out love songs as I showered. It was almost unbelievable how well he kissed and even now hours later I could still feel the tingling of my lips and the slight coldness of his. I pressed my fingers to my lips smiling happily into the mirror as I dried my hair and applied make-up onto my face. I pulled on a pair dark blue jean shorts and a strapless red and white polka dot top that flared out slightly under the bust, I paired it with some white sandals and got ready to leave. I headed down stairs and towards the kitchen humming under my breath as I pulled out all the ingredients to make a full English breakfast. I turned on the radio just as Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing' began to play. I sang the song as I cooked the bacon, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, the sausages and toast and make scrambled eggs. I had just placed everything on the table when Alaric, Jenna, Elena and Jeremy came downstairs and began to devour the food. "Wow where you that hungry?" I laughed thinking that nothing could put a damper on my day. "It was amazing." Declared Jenna and Jeremy who laughed at saying the same thing. "I haven't had a meal like this in a while, it reminds me of my mothers cooking." Alaric told us with a reminiscent smile upon his face. "thank you," I told him, and I turned towards my siblings. "do you want a lift to school?" I questioned. "It's fine," said Jeremy "Rick's giving us a ride." He told me as he fists bumped Alaric. "Oh, it's Rick now is it." I smiled as I looked at the happy couple Ricks arm was wrapped around Jenna's waist and her head rested on his shoulder. I wanted that and for a moment my happiness went, and I was left with a feeling of despair. Elijah had a wife one I could tell he loved very much, him kissing me was properly a momentary lapse. He couldn't love me no matter how much I wanted him to because he loved her, and I would never be her. I so much wanted to find love, but I wouldn't take another women's husband I don't think I could even if I tried and from what I've heard from Kathrine and Lexi she sounded like a wonderful woman – I would not be able to compete so what was the point. "Can I have a lift, I want to go to Damon's before school?" Elena asked, and I nodded absentmindedly. "Let's go." I called as I grabbed my car keys and headed towards the car.

"Are you alright you look down?" Elena asked as we got into the car I ignored her and chose instead to play the song Father and sons. I drove to the boarding house on auto pilot. Elena didn't ask me how I was again, and I was glad, it was weird I liked Elijah so much after only a few days that it scared me. When we reached the familiar house Elena quickly jumped out and headed upstairs towards Damon's room. While I headed towards the living room where Stefan and Lexi where caring for a sickly-looking Kathrine.

"What Happened!" I exclaimed as I rushed to Kathrine's side, she was drinking a cupful of blood. "Werewolf bite." Stephan explained looking worried, Kathrine weakly took his hand in here's. "ring him." She moaned with a quick nod Stephan was gone leaving just me and Lexi in the presence of Kathrine. "I thought werewolf bites were fatal to vampires." I whispered to Lexi she too looked like she was close to tears. "They are but we know a cure." Kathrine spoke her voice weak as she moved allowing her nightgown to fall revealing an awful bite that looked infected. I bit my lip to stop from gasping at the site. "It looks like it's getting better." Lexi told her, and Kathrine let out a humourless laugh. "No, it doesn't but I…appreciate the sentiment." Kathrine mumbled as her head began to lull. "You said there is a cure, what is it?" I questioned the two girls shared a look before Lexi turned to face me. "it's the blood of a hybrid." Lexi answered as she ran a cool cloth over Kathrine's sweaty forehead. "That's good isn't it, Klause doesn't want you to…," I stopped the word die from passing my lips. "He doesn't want you hurt." I said a hopeful look was plastered upon my face. "that's true but we don't know how long it will take for his blood to get here, and Kathrine is more affected by the bite than others." Lexi spoke as Stefan came back into the room. "I called but I had to leave a message." He answered as Elena and Damon also arrived in the room, Elena trying to sort out her rumpled hair. "You and Elena should go to school." I told Stefan and Elena who looked ready to protest until Kathrine agreed and they both went though neither were happy with the idea. "I need to find Isabel." Damon said after a few moments of silence, He got up to leave when I stopped him. "Take Lexi with you," they both began to protest "Stop! I can look after Kathrine and I have magic if needed. Go!" I assured them as I practically shoved them out of the door. "Looks like it's just you and I." I told Kathrine as I sat next to her on the sofa. "Are you comfortable," I asked as she shook her head "come on then let's get you to bed." I told her as I pushed my self up from the seat.

We walked cautiously up to Kathrine's bedroom, I held on to her as I tried to not let her fall no matter how much my arms strained to keep her up. "I hate this! I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Kathrine complained. "Let's just get you into bed okay." I said as I helped wrap the covers around her. "we don't get sick when we die, its fast and sudden. And it's certainly not drown out with an illness." She told me. "Kathrine you're not going to die." I tried to assure her, but it seemed futile as she shook her head. "I very well might if Klause doesn't get here on time…" she trailed off as if she had lost her voice and I shot up off the bed. "I'll go get you some more blood." I said at the questioning look, I quickly left the room heading towards my room where I got my magic book and then headed to the basement where I poured a glass of blood. I rushed back to where Kathrine lay, she now looked a sickly grey and seemed to by sleeping when I entered. I pulled up the chair next to her and began to read from my spell book.

"No, stop, Wait," Kathrine called out "this is crazy sis let's just stay." She moaned out. "It's okay Kathrine, just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up" I said as I began to leave the room for some food. "Sister don't be so stupid they will kill us." She giggled before waking up, she began to gag and hold on to her stomach. "Oh, Mayrah. Mayrah, I need more blood." She said as she fell back upon the cushion her energy seeming to have disappeared. "yeah, of course, here." I called as I rushed to where I had placed the cup of blood earlier and helped her drink I hide my grimace as she drank like a starved man, her mouth and chin covered in blood. Then suddenly she began to throw it all back up, blood covered the white sheets as her body rejected the red substance. "okay, you're alright." I told her as I rubbed her back gently for a moment before rushing to the on-suite bathroom to get a cool cloth. When I came back she was gone…

Her bed was left rumpled and bloodied, I turned to leave only for my path to be blocked, there stood Kathrine, she grabbed me by the arms – digging her fingers into my skin and causing thin lines of blood to fall down my arms. My back connected with the door harshly nothing lie how Elijah had done it. I hated myself for thinking of that while I had a growling vampire pinning me to the wall. "It's all your fault Mayrah!" She snarled her face had fanged out with the veins under her eyes and she seemed to be getting closer to my face. "You Mayrah, you did this. You betrayed me." She shouted I was unable to speak but with a flick of my hand she was pushed away from me and fell in a heap at the bottom of her bed.

I stood gasping, using the wall to keep me steady as Kathrine's face turned back to normal, the veins under her eyes disappearing. For a moment everything was silent and still. "Mayrah? Oh, my God. Oh, my God, Mayrah, I'm so sorry." Kathrine gasped as she pulled her self up from the floor and weakly tried to crawl back into bed. I quickly rushed over and gave her a helping hand just in time for her legs to nearly give out. "I don't know what's happening to me." She murmured. "it's all right. Your gonna be alright." I tried to comfort as I led her to the chair I had recently vacated and once she was comfortable with a blanket thrown over her shivering form I began to strip and clean sheet the bed. With fresh linen on I helped her crawl into bed before disposing of the filthy bed sheets. She was back a sleep when I came up and snuggled into the chair, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier until I gave into temptation and swiftly fell asleep.

" _mummy why must I wear this?" questioned the young girl by my side, we stared into the French inspired cheval mirror, the young girl I suspected as my daughter was pouting as I laughed at her antics._ _"Darling it is your uncles wedding, you must wear it." I told her as she pulled at the corset. Her dress was a starting blue with elbow length sleeves, a square neckline and a corset and it appeared to her first time wearing one._ _"but it is itchy and tight." She whined as I pulled her hands away from the material. "Well then we must untie it slightly." I said as I moved behind her and untighten the blasted torture device, the maids always did tighten it just a little too much._ _"is that better sweet heart?" I asked as I took in what I was wearing it had a modest off the shoulder neckline with lace elbow length sleeves, a tight-fitting corset that still allowed me to breath and was the colour of steel and decorated with feather embroidered all along the bottom. It was stunning. My starting red hair had been pinned into a bun with a few louse strands curling down onto my shoulder and decorated in snowdrops. "It is, thank you mum_." _She smiled as she gave me a one armed hugged just then there was a knock at the door and a handsome though slightly blurred to my eyes entered the room. "How are my two-favourite girl?" he asked as he walked across the room giving his daughter a kiss on the fore before he greeted me with my own. It was magical and exhilarating just like all those years ago and as he pulled away I let out a deep un-needed breath and realised the room was now void of life. The scene had changed to something much darker, something much more sinister. The brick walls of the dungeon were oozing a red liquid and from the walls were the echoing of screams and pleas for help… Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Lexi, Jenna, Alaric, Damon and Elijah's voice came together in a shrill scream. I fell to my knees and gripped my head begging for it all to end. "I'm coming Mayrah." A high pitch voice screamed above the others and a cold laugh bounced across the walls and with a start I awoke…_

The bed was once again empty. I began to search for her calling out her name, but it was only when I was in the dungeon that I found her covered in blood and guzzling all the blood from the freezer. The sight of it was sickening though I tried my best to hide my feelings. "Oh, my God." I whispered unable to help myself, the infection on her back had spread and she was surrounded by empty blood bags. As soon as she saw me she dropped the bag the veins under her eyes becoming more prominent, the longer she stared the more she began to glare. "Mayrah." She hissed as she got off the floor and I move backwards trying to get away without hurting her. "No." I panicked as I ran from the way I came pushing a piece of wood in the way to stop her- if only for a moment. She caught me in the hall and pounced on top of causing the phone I had in my hand to fall out and skid across the floor. I could smell blood on her breath and the feeling of fear crept up inside me as I flung my hands at her sending a small wave of magic at her and causing her fly away from me. I scrambled for my phone and got there just in time for her to pounce once more on my back and take a great bite out of my shoulder. Giving a great cry of pain I threw my hand back and sent her crashing into the wall, knocking her out as I man a run for it. Up the stairs I ran towards my room and locked the door as soon as I was there and made a move to open all the curtain though now that I thought about it she had a daylight necklace, so this was no protection at all. I could hear her creeping about downstairs like an animal stalking its prey. I quickly moved into the bathroom to take a look at my shoulder, there were several teeth imprints from were she tore into my skin and blood was flowing from the wound. Rummaging through the cupboard under the sink I quickly found what I was looking for – the first aid kit. I had to stifle a whimper as I ran the antiseptic wipe over puncture wounds before placing a plaster over the torn area.

My phone was dead. I carefully pulled on a thin white jacket to hide my injury and sat on my bed waiting for my inevitable doom when Kathrine would smash down the door and kill me. I had to come up with a plan and fast. There was silence. The house was still. If I could reach it to the phone in the living room I could call for help. Or stay here and wait it out surely school wasn't still on. But after what seemed ten minutes of waiting I had finally had enough and braved myself for Kathrine who could very well be out there getting ready to devour me.

I made it across the landing, down the stairs and into the living room before I was intercepted out of nowhere Kathrine was there growling and spitting like a dangerous animal. Gulping I tried to stay calm and keep my heart beat steady, but it wasn't really working. With a great snarl she ran – the living room was empty and the door t the outside world was wide open. _Great_ I thought sadly and with a sigh I took hold of the phone, time to ring for back up. "Hi Stephan, we have a little problem…"

It wasn't a little problem. The police were called all looking for the vampire and Kathrine killed several people by the time I was able to knock her out and bring her back home. My injury that I hadn't told anyone about was slowly getting more and more painful and the bleeding wouldn't stop, with every passing minute I could feel my magic stopping and the sweat building on my brow, the churning in my stomach wouldn't stop and all I wanted was a nice warm bath and my bed. But instead Damon was shouting at me like a child, my head was pounding but he didn't seem to be slowing down. I could see my world becoming black as my head began to spin and the last thing I remember was someone screaming out my name.

I awoke on a lovely and soft bed, groaning I tried to move but gave a great cry of pain as I put pressure on my hurt shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt." Damon ground out between clenched teeth, looking furious, his knuckels where even more white than usually as he clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting on. "we had bigger fish to fry at the time, it was only a small cut." I told him as I whimpered at the pain. "A small cut," he growled out. "look at it." I did my shoulder look as if the skin was wilting off, looking scared and the puncture wounds were oozing a sickly green liquid as well as blood. My shoulder was raised and bright red as if I had caught sun burn. I gave a shudder before turning back to Damon whose lips were pulled into a tight snarl. "it was only a little bite." I mumbled not full understanding why this had happened its not like this was my first bite. "a bite from a vampire who was poisoned from a werewolf bite." He snapped as he shot out of the chair and stalked out of the room. After several moments of being along I fell back to sleep.

 _The sun was blearing down on me as I sat playing in the garden, today was my eleventh birthday. I felt the giddy excitement bubble up inside me. "Mayrah come inside and get ready." My mum shouted out to me and no other words were needed as I rushed inside the house only stopping to hug her on the way. I pulled on my new dress that Margarette had bought me – the top was this strapped and black before it flared out into a nude pink skirt, Bonnie bought me a Minnie mouse necklace and earring set, with tiny fake diamonds making up the silhouette of Minnie face and red diamonds making up her bow. It only took my five minutes to get ready and then I was waiting by the door bouncing up and down happily, Both Jeremy and daddy were earing shirts and jeans and Elena was in a pretty thick strapped navy-blue dress that also flared out and was decorated in pretty pink flowers. Mum looked very pretty in a pretty red dress that had thick straps placed perfectly upon her slim shoulders and had a sweetheart neckline, it fell to her knees in a tight fit, she wore glossy black heels. As for me I was wearing a sparkling golden dress that was off the shoulder and had cap sleeves, I put of navy blue ballet shoes and Bonnies jewellery set, mum even let me wear make-up for the first time._

 _It took us serval minutes to walk to the mystic grill, Mum and dad were holding hands with each other, while dad also held on to me while mum held on to Jeremy. Elena was off running about. There was a squealing of tiers and the shouts of raised voices and it the light of the headlights was Elena about to be killed by a van. I pulled my hand from my fathers and ran, slowing down time unnoticeably as I pulled her away from the collision…_

"ELENA!" I gave out a scream my body sagging as I panted, the door flew open and I a second Elena was by my side. "What is it?" she asked worriedly as she bit her lip and help my hand. "I though…" I said trailing off "never mind it was just a dream." I told her, she began to open her mouth and speak again when a very loud knock came from the door. I heaved myself from the bed and refused to get back in no matter how much Elena begged me so and so with a defeated sigh helped me cautiously move downstairs. There waiting to be let inside was a very pretty lady her hair was dark brown and curly; her eyes were a sad brown though they seemed to light up when she saw me for some strange reason. Her skin was tanned, and she looked remarkably like Kathrine. "Nadia." A voice chocked behind me and in a second it seemed the new vampire forgot she couldn't enter as she bounced off the invisible barrier. "Please come in." I called and as soon as I did the girl – Nadia – was within Kathrine's arms both speaking rapid Bulgarian. The only word I understood was майка which meant mother. After a few moment Nadia pulled out two vials of red blood and handed one to her mother and with a small smile one to me. I downed the red substance pretending it was strawberry juice and gaged at the taste, but the effects worked almost immediately though I still felt weak the feeling of throwing up had greatly demolished. Even Kathrine looked better – less grey.

Though today hadn't been perfect, not even closely so it had taught me a lesson be grateful for the things given to you in life because not even immortal beings are inflammable to death and from this day on I would live… 


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – Daddy Issues**

 **Warning: Reference to Rape but no actual description.**

I awoke with a start wondering why now I was having dreams of my past, but I was grateful about having a full night's sleep. I arose from my warm soft bed and headed towards the shower before I changed into a pair of high waisted blue skinny jeans, a white floaty top with a red design printed on the front and bulled on a pair a brown knee-length boots. I descended the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen. Elena, John, Jenna and Alaric. "what the hell are you doing here?" I snarled as I moved into the room to stand beside Alaric, I look upon his face and see a look of anger burning in his eyes. "Hello Wife." He greets happily as I frown, I notice Alaric does as well. "Ex," I hissed as I turned and made it towards the door "you better be gone by the time I get back." "You can't do that." He told me humour in his voice as I once again turned to face him – I wanted to smash his face into a wall – repeatedly. "actually, I can you don't own this house – I do and I we weren't married when mum and dad died so you don't even own a bit of this house. So, I repeat you better be gone." I spat at him. "I have nowhere else to go." He said putting on a sad puppy dog look one that once upon a time had me melting in his hand just made me want to smash a bottle over his head. "Not my problem, you can sleep on a park bench, or better yet how about the forest and do us all a favour by getting eaten." I told him, everyone looked at me in shock – they don't know I told myself, they don't know what he put me through. "he may be so, but I don't care, if you're not gone I will call the police.

I sighed in frustration as I walked among the forest – I hated John and it seemed that Elena forgot that he stabbed me. There was a cracking of twigs as two men appeared in the clearing. John was one of them as the other a warlock began chanting, I felt my body falling to the ground as my head began to get foggy. "I can't let you ruin my plans Mayrah." He whispered harshly in my ear as the world finally went black…

 _I'm scared, daddy." I mumbled as I hugged his legs, we were on our street and a car wasn't in sight, so daddy suggested he teach me how to ride a bike. "You will okay pumpkin I'll right beside you." He told me as he crouched down to see me, he had a goofy smile on his face. I bite my lip still nervous, but this was daddy and he never let anything bad happen to me. I was five years old and this was the first time I rode a bike, it was exhilarating – the wind whipping at my face, as daddy ran beside me. "You can let go daddy." I shouted in glee, he let go and I was off – this was amazing, it felt like I was flying, it felt like I was free. "Albert!" my mother screamed when she saw us causing me to lose concentration and come tumbling off my bike, my knee scraped across the sidewalk and tears sprang into my eyes as my parents ran up to me. I ran a glowing hand over my little wound and watched as it began to heal, mother let out a gasp before smiling and pulling into a hug._

 _I was thirteen when he first came. All youthful looks and charming smiles. For the last six years I had lived with my new mom and dad he had never come before. He was sweet, kind, a gentleman for the next four years he come every couple of months staying longer each time and at such a tender age I didn't take into account anyone else – not my parents disapproving looks or Jeremy and Elena's dis-like towards him. I though myself in love to an angle but even the devil was one before he fell. "She is sixteen." I heard my father shout through the shut of his office, there was a bang as he threw his hand down on his desk. "I love her." Was all he got in reply, the room took on a heavy silence and there were murmured words – mum was trying to calm by father down._

 _I was seventeen when he proposed with a simple silver band and a diamond on top, he took me away from the week to France where he proposed by a lake – no Eiffel tower was in sight. "What if mum and dad don't agree?" I questioned worriedly as I chose what to wear – I chose a pair of high waisted blue shorts and a bright blue boob choob that only cover my chest and threw on a light grey floaty vest top. I quickly got dressed leaving the bathroom door open. "then we will run away," He said matter of fact as he entered the room he took one look at my outfit before he growled "you are not going out in that." He said as he left the room I quickly followed. "what's wrong with what I'm wearing." I demanded as he passed me another outfit. "do you want people to think you're a slut." He growled out between clenched teeth for the first time I felt afraid of Johnathan Gilbert. I took the outfit and quickly changed I sighed at my outfit a pair of black jeans, a frumpy oversized sweater and a long sleeved thin top and a pair of black converse. I was warm as we walked around the village, not able to take in the sights as I felt it getting harder to breath. I pulled the jumper over my head until Johnathan saw and pulled me away to the quietest corner and practically forced the jumper back over my head._

 _It was six months later at eighteen did I marry John, when we got back home he reverted to his wonderful charming self and apologized for forcing me to cover up – he made it seem like he was worried that I would realise that I was too good for him. we worked it out and now as I held my father's arm he led me down to the man I love. But I couldn't help the feeling that I was doing the wrong thing. I listened half-heartedly at the priest words and said my vows on auto-piolet. The whole time John looked smug and kept sending glances to um and dad. When he kissed me, it was unlike the others, not sweet just a rough lip bruising assault, he forced his tongue don my throat and I gaged at the alcoholic taste of his mouth. We spent the reception together, he wouldn't let me leave – he drank all night. The night dragged on as his hand pressed into my thigh the whole night itching closer to my knickers as he described what we were going to do now as husband and wife and how I hoped he would be too drunk to do anything._

 _That first night was awful. I blocked most of it from my memory. The only thing I remembered was me screaming for him to stop and the blood that had dried upon the bed sheets. The next morning, I ached, and my body screamed for me to not move as I rushed to my bag where my contraception was hidden and quickly took another pill while I was alone in the room. An outfit already lay for me on the chair and I quickly showered, watching the blood mingle with water as it washed away down the drain. The knickers he left me were lace as was the bra, a pair of blue shorts that only just covered my arse and a black strapless crop top that was decorated with golden spikes. "there's my gorgeous girl." A voice behind me called as I whipped around leaning on the door frame. I glared at him and his easy smile fell away leaving an ugly grimace in its place. "better get rid of that glare before I make you." He snapped but I refused to be push around by my husband. Quick as a fox he was before me, his hand connecting with my face as he sends me crashing to the ground. My cheek throbbed, and a trickle of blood ran down my face. he crouched beside me and ii threw up my hands to push him away, but he only laughed at my failed attempts. "I know all about your powers Mayrah, I know that losing to much blood leaves you defenceless, why do think there's so much blood on the bed, I'm going to leave you weak and defenceless and eventually your magic will stop all together." He let out a laugh before becoming serious again. The silence was deafening. He gripped my hair and pulled until I was standing and crying. He whipped away my tears and told me to get with the car. The pain between my legs killed as he followed behind. I wish could run but in pain I wouldn't get far so I climbed into the car and prayed._

 _I was nineteen and after a year of abuse and rape I couldn't take it anymore. I packed a bag and threw it under the bed for safe keeping, while John was down stairs probably getting drunk. I began searching for some paper to write a note telling him I was going and that I would send the divorce papers later on, but I came across something else instead a birth certificate of Elena Gilbert. I began to wonder why John would have one until I saw the where the parent signatures were._

 _Mother: Isobel Flemming_

 _Father: John Gilbert_

 _I dropped the paper in shock, just as the door to our room opened and john came tripping in slurring as he went. I was all an act he was never that drunk the first time he did it I tried to run thinking him incapable of catching me. I couldn't walk for a week after. "Your Elena's biological father." I said – it wasn't a question but a statement. We got into an awful fight, I fell to the floor as he continued to kick me, I could feel my ribs breaking as I cried out in pain, begging someone to save me. Suddenly in a flash he was pulled of me – the only friend I had was there holding him up as if he weighed nothing she went to kill him before I cried out and she dropped him like a sack of potatoes, his head knocking against the floor as he passed out. She knelt by my side as she pushed he bloodied wrist to my lips and I began to drink and suddenly I felt better the bruises and broken bones were heeling. She grabbed my bag pulled my on to her back and sped away until I was outside my parents' home – through the window I could see them on the sofa cuddled up watching a movie._

 _I turned back around to thank the women and she shook her head. "you will never go back to Johnathan Gilbert from this day on his charms shall not work for you and when you pass through that door you won't remember me – you will tell them that you have left John and if you can come home." She said and as I knocked upon the door and crossed the threshold of my old home I realised that yes John had abused me, but I wasn't going to let him dictate my life, I was going to go to school and travel the world, be a teacher, wear whatever clothes I liked and most importantly one day I was going to find a man that loved me for all I am worth and he won't care what I say or wear because he will never lay a hand upon me in anger – for that I was sure of._

 _At nineteen I was going through a divorce and at twenty after a year of therapy sessions I was finally able to move on – even if I did never tell anyone but my dark-haired gentleman therapist._

Memories continued to circulate around my brain as I fought the spell, my eyes snapped open. I was pitch black, the air was still and there was a silence that was unnerving as a scream pieced the night I took off running towards the sound y mind screaming only one thing: Caroline.

My outfit was ruined as I ran, my boots in six inch of mud, my top cut by the sharp jagged edges of the branches and my jeans smeared with blood.

ARRGH!

I screamed as I fell my back scrapping across the forest floor, my head connecting with a trunk of a tree, I swayed dangerously as I stood and began to run using the trees to keep me up as my head swam and vision bleared, and my legs threatened to give out. There was another scream and this time not from me, there was a flame and then silence as my body smacked the ground unable to move I gave into the need to sleep, resting my eyes couldn't hurt I thought as darkness took me other once more, they would find me soon I was sure.

 **Damon's P.O.V –**

I sat with Elena beside me at her house as she cried, Mayrah the bitch had ran off when she was really needed if not for Jonas the werewolves would have decimated us. All I could say is Mayrah had a lot to answer for when she decided to come back from where ever she was.

John entered the room and pulled my love into him arms in a fatherly embrace, he led us both to the door and told me thanks from bringing her back safe before he escorted Elena to bed.

 **John's P.O.V –**

I tucked Elena in the poor girl was heart-broken but not for much longer. I left my daughters room and grabbed my phone. "Greta make everyone in this pathetic town forget about Mayrah Gilbert."


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty– Crying Wolf**

" _Sweetie Open your eyes." A soft voice spoke beside me, moaned and tried to turn away from the echoing voice trying to wake me up. I was tiered, so tiered all I wanted to do was sleep so why did this person insist on trying to wake me. "Come on baby I know you can do it, open those eyes." I blinked my eyes open sleepily, there beside me was my mother. I shot up in bed. I looked around the room hurriedly – I looked just like the last time I was here, pink walls decorated in princess stickers, a soft crème carpet, white furniture decorated in wiggly lines of pencil that I drew when mum wasn't looking. My old childhood toys littered the floor. "I – I don't understand." I said trying to wrap my mind around seeing my childhood home in England once again. "It's okay Sweetie." Mum spoke again as I threw my arms around her it had been years since I had gotten to hold her. "Am I dead?" I questioned with a shuddery breath, had John finally been able to kill me, but mum shook her head. "You're in limbo, which is why we are able to speak and now you must decide to stay or go but you must know if you go back." She told me as she ran a hand upon my head and felt the wound knit itself back together. "Thanks," I muttered I knew my decision I had to go back my siblings needed me "I've got to go back, I hope your not mad." I told her as a beaming smile pulled itself onto her youthful looking face. "Mad how could I be mad that my daughter has chosen to live, it's all we ever wanted – me, Albert, Miranda and Greyson and we are so proud. We love you Sweetie." With that she began to fade until my world went black._

I groaned, the sun was shining harshly into my eyes as I lay on the hard-cold floor of the forest and other than back ache from sleeping on something other than my bed I felt good, refreshed – mum did a number on me when she healed my back and head. I stood up and tried to get my bearings back to find out where the hell I am in this forest. I began a small chant:

 _ **Maiores et contra auxilium mihi praelucente**_

A single blue flame appeared and slowly moved south as I began to follow always keeping a few feet ahead but never leaving my sights. The sun was bright in the sky as I emerged from the forest and headed towards my house, I passed a few people eon my way who kept giving me strange looks and as I passed a window I caught my reflection. My hair was a curly mess splattered with mud and decorated with twigs and leaves and my clothes were much worse torn and bloodied I looked like I had been through hell. I ducked into an alley where I used magic to rid of the mess in my hair and allowed it to hang loosely in a craze of curls before I changed my clothes. I turned my jeans into black yoga pants and transformed my top into a black sport bra then proceeded to change my boots into black running trainers. Jogging I exited the alleyway and headed towards my home nobody payed me the slightest bit of attention.

I realised I didn't have my key when I got home so unlocked the door using the key under the flower pot to let myself in. The house was silent when I entered so everyone must still be asleep I thought as I entered my room that looked totally different. There were no pictures on the wall, no bed, all my stuff was gone leaving a bare room. I stood dumbfound not knowing what to make of it before I turned and rushed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where is my stuff!" I shouted to Jenna who looked at me in alarm and pointed the knife she was washing towards me. "who are you and how did you get in here." She demanded with a look of pure anger that I had never seen upon my aunts face before. "It's me Mayrah your niece." I swallowed just as Elena and Jeremy entered the house and looked on in alarm. "who are you." Jeremy asked as he took a protective stance between me and them, I felt the tears fill my eyes as I thought to not let them escape. "It's me Mayrah, please Jeremy, I'm your sister." I chocked out. "I only have one sister so get out and leave before we call the cops." He shouted as I rushed out the kitchen door and straight into Alaric. "Mayrah what's the matter?" he called after me, but I refused to stop until I couldn't run any more, my legs gave out from under me scraping on the cold concrete floor and my body couldn't hold back the sobs. I could hear feet pounding upon the floor and a gentle hand resting upon my back. "Miss are you alright?" my best friend asked me as if she had never seen me before and maybe she hadn't, maybe this was happening because I came back from limbo and the others were not happy about that. "No, I could really use a drink." I told as she smiled sadly and helped me up and towards the Mystic Grill. "well lucky for you I know the perfect place." I said as she led me to the bar and handed me a napkin to wipe my tears away. "I-I have no money." I told her as she shook her head and placed a glass of vodka in front of me, for a moment I debated whether to drink it or not. I gulped it down but didn't really feel the effects of it. Matthew walked over almost on auto-piolet as he handed me a glass of water and a note:

 _Mayrah_

 _Meet us outside now_

 _Alaric And_

 _Josh_

I quickly hopped off the bar stool and there beside the building were the bins are hiding was Alaric and Josh. Rick opened his arms and I rushed into them and began to break down as tears and snot covered his top. "Mayrah this isn't there fault or yours okay. Someone has made the whole town forget about you, but we can and will fix this." They assured as they led me to Alaric's car. "if they don't remember how come you two can?" I questioned after I finally stopped crying. "well my ring that stops me ageing and dying of a supernatural death also protects me from magic attacking the mind and Josh was out of town when the spell was done." Alaric answered before we fell into comfortable silence, Josh's home was small, cramped and on just the out skirts of town. "well what do you think?" Josh asked brightly as he showed us his first home. I feel like your parents should have bought you a nicer place to live, I thought. "it's nice." I lied.

 **Josh's P.O.V –**

Hours later the sun had gone down, casting the world into darkness only the light of the moon peaking in through the window as it illuminated the room in which two inhabitants slept. There was a small knock at the door if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing it would have been like it had never happened, I crept towards the sound and quietly opened the door and before me was a man that I knew all to well. "Uncle Elijah!" I cried not sounding very manly but not caring, though I wished it was my father (he always knew what to do) Uncle Elijah was just as good. "How is she?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice, you wouldn't hear it unless you were looking for it. I looked at Mayrah laying on the floor surrounded by books, her fiery red hair covering her slumbering face and watched as her chest rose with each intake of breath – how he wished she was his aunt, but she wasn't. There was a groan as Alaric awoke, his head unsticking from the table, he blinked owlishly before he turned to face us his face breaking into a beaming grin. "Dad!" he exclaimed as he jumped from the chair as if he was years younger than his physical appearance suggested.

 **BOOM!**

The pile of books by Mayrah crashed towards the floor as a piercing scream filled the air, as she thrashed her hair became a wide mass of curls as her body withered upon the floor. Magic could be felt as my curtains erupted into flames that I quickly went to extinguish. Alaric looked on in childlike alarm even though it had been years since he had been a child. It was Elijah who rushed to her side, placing his hand gently on her shoulders in order to stop her from hurting herself and he whispered sweet nothing into her ears. In one moment there was only silence until her eyes snapped open and Elijah's warm loving brown ones meet with piercing green eyes.

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

I gave a gasp! Intense burning followed a path from where he touched me, where his hands hand pressed into my shoulder, where his lips had brushed my eye, where his eyes had stared intently into mine – with a million feelings flashing through them. Love, despair, hope, joy were the most prominent. It wasn't spectacular the revelation – there was no band with a song upon their lips, no doves flying in the bluest of skies. I loved Elijah Mikealson. Maybe we hadn't spent a lot of time together but when we did his was kind, noble and his eyes spoke volumes and how could I forget that kiss. That heart stopping, mind numbing kiss. Unable to comprehend such emotion, I ran. Ran towards the nearest bathroom and threw up all that I had. His hand was on my back, rubbing circles and soothing me, as his other held my hair away from my face. "Thank you." I muttered as I finished before leaving the room and joining the other two in the living room where a cup of tea was waiting for me.

"I bought my mothers and wives spell books, I am sure there must be a spell or potion that can undo this." Elijah spoke and at the word wife a jolt went through me. How could I have forgot. His very lovely wife, that everyone who had met seemed to love. Sadness crept over me as I thought the urge to be sick again so instead I blinked back the tears and did what any self-preserving women did.

I looked through the piles of new spell books and what seemed like hours, as the sun began to shine once more through the windows. I rubbed my tiered eyes and made a move to get up from the table and grab a cup of coffee. That's when I spotted it a simple potion that was made to get someone to remember you.

 _Forget-me-not Potion_

"I found it!" I screamed before the book was taken from my hands and read by Alaric. "Hey, that is a priceless ancient tomb of someone's prized work – you don't treat it like that." I snapped, he put on a look of apology and looked quite ashamed. "sorry Mother." He snarked. Feeling ashamed of myself I hugged him as I whispered sorry. Not noticing the sideway glances Elijah threw towards the man, nor the silent laughter of Josh. "so, what does the potion need?" I questioned Elijah who now help the book and was studying it. "All of it is pretty simple really, Josh has most of it in stock – the only thing we need is the blood of your closest relative." He said as if that was the easiest thing in the world to obtain – as an only child, with the whole of her biological family dead the chances of everyone remembering me flew out of the window, so with a cry of pain I ran from the house ignoring their shouts…

I ran as far as I could, walked until the sun was high in the sky as I made it towards the place I had lived from many years. I stood in front of the house reminiscing on ever bad, good, laughable, or scary memory all while tears slipped down my face. the fact that they would never remember them as I did cause my heart to ach. All I wanted was the pain to stop or a large tube of ben and jerry's ice cream.

 **CRACK!**

There was a snapping of a twig…

 **HOWL!**

Was that the wind or a predator?

" **CAUGHT YOU!"**

His voice was soft as he nuzzled my head, his lips inches from my ear, as a gloved hand covered my mouth – stopping my scream in my throat. As a sharp pain was inflicted upon my neck, my world went blank and my vision swam before my eyes.

 **Elijah's P.O.V –**

"Mayrah!" I screamed after the only women I had ever loved, it felt like my heart was being ripped out as I watched her run away from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder as he gave a gentle squeeze. "it's okay dad, she will be fine." I nodded my head though I hated it I knew going after would only make her angry especially when she wanted to be left alone. "Let's do the potion." I told them and as we worked it was almost as if my wife was there, with quick remarks and steady hands and a loving heart. It was almost sunrise when the potion was done. A bright venoms green that bubbled and smoked with filling the entire room with an eerie white fog. "Alaric the last ingredient." I smiled as he reached for my dagger. A present from my wife, the blade had been preserved for a thousand years with magic and was engraved with Mikealson. The handle was made from a cherry tree in which we had carved our names when we were young, it was decorated with a carving of infinity symbols on one side and 'forever and always' on the other.

He took it and with a wince, sliced his finger and allowed a few drops to fall into the potion. The three of us watched as it bubbled and turned into a deed red – the colour of Mayrah's hair and it was done. With a smile we bottled the potion and got ready to leave when Alaric's phone started ringing. He was on the phone only a minute and when he turned back a grimace upon his face. "That was Damon," he took a deep breath "they have Mayrah and are planning to kill her…"

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

I groaned as I tried to move my arms, they felt heavy and as I yanked the rusted chains dug deeper into my wrists, with a yelp of pain I felt my blood spill down my arms in thin lines. The bed beneath me squeaked as I moved, and the mattress was lumpy, and the springs dug into my back. My neck hurt from the needle that had pierced my skin. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the black crystal attached to my ankle – one that stopped my powers. I remembered that blasted piece of jewellery that John had kept of me when I was married to him. I gave a cry of anguish at the magic emitted around the room – it felt dirty and wrong, making my skin crawl, my stomach churned with every passing second as I waited with bated breath for the door to open.

The dungeon door of the boarding house creaked open and I flinched at the sight of John – I felt like that eighteen-year-old girl who had fallen in love with a monster all other again. "Hello Mayrah," He drawled as he unlocked the cuffs from the bed, he pulled me harshly and my knees banged on the cold concrete floor, I gave a cry of alarm as he dragged me over to the chair in the middle of the room and tightly strapped my arms down. "I'm supposed to be interrogating you, but we both know who you are don't we Mayrah." He whispered harshly, his warm breath tickled my ear just before his teeth sunk into my lobe. He drew blood as it trickled down my neck staining my top. I bit my lip refusing to cry out knowing that was what he wanted. he gave a hiss of breath between clenched teeth before his hand smacked across my face, his ring cut a line across my cheek, before he sent his fist crashing into my nose, blood gushed out like a river. My breaths came deep as I thought not to cry out in pain though I sadly let a few tears fall. He kicked me hard causing me to crash into the wall and send the chair to topple sideways giving access to my ribs.

I lay on the floor no longer thinking or feeling, tears silently fell down my face dropping on to the floor and mixing with my blood. "Don't worry I'll kill you now and then I will let them remember and when they are at their most vulnerable I will kill every single one of them." He snarled as he bought the knife closer to my heart. "Please hurt me but not them, please." I begged beginning to thrash around and scream, I bough my hand up and watched as it connected to his face, my hand fell lazily onto the concrete over-exhausted as a thin layer of sweat covered my body, my head throbbed. I couldn't let him kill them. I couldn't. so, I fought, I kicked and punched and bit him my fingers scratched across his face leaving three thin lines of blood. I backed myself into a corner, my knees shook, and my hands dug into the stone. "you won't hurt them." I snarled as I threw myself at him, only for him to grab my hair and throw my head back into the stones, with a yelp I felt my head splitting open, I felt woozy as the thick taste of blood filled my mouth. He bought the knife back to my heart, the tip piercing my skin as I gave another cry. This was the end, the blade glinted with the light as he bought it up, I held my breath and clenched my eyes closed and with a whoosh he brought it down.

But no pain came, as the knife crashed to the floor and hard muscular arms held me, once more I began to thrash, live or die and I was choosing to live. "Mayrah come on it's me, Damon. Open your eyes for me sweetie." His voice was soothing was I fell forward into his arms, my legs finally giving out and if not for his strong arms I would have crashed to the floor as I opened them I saw Stefan pinning John to the wall by his throat as that was the last thing I saw as my world went black, only the echoing of my name could be heard before even that went silent…

 **John's P.O.V –**

I watched with bated breath as Stefan had me pinned to the wall, that bitch was once again saved from me oh how I had hoped she would die. His hand clenched around my throat cutting off my much-needed supply of oxygen. Then suddenly she was down, and Damon was shouting, and Stefan let go. There was chaos and I made my escape, Grete was waiting outside a sickening smile upon her face as her eyes flashed with a wicked gleam. I clasped our hands together and with a chant the boarding house disappeared from view and the tomb in which Aurora was kept came into sight. We travelled further into the tomb as Aurora came into view. Her skin was grey, her eyes alight with insanity, her bright red hair was limp and unwashed and the dress in which she wore was ripped and bloodied. "Want to come out and play?" I asked as Grete preformed the ritual there was a shaking of the tomb and the barrier was released with a great animalistic roar she lept from her confinements and sunk her teeth within the witch's neck. After moments her body lay on the floor and Auroras lips and chin was stained red with blood. She gave a dark smile before her lips were on mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and after a few moments she pulled away, before she came back close licking the blood from my lips.

"Let's get out of here." I said as we ran together out of the tomb, with a bang, there was a burning pain and lots of blood seeping out of a wound. Aurora snarled before running off into the trees. "Looks like were all alone, John." Alaric mused a hint of a grin appearing on his face as another bullet shot through the air and hit my left knee causing me to drop to the ground. Bullet after bullet rained down upon me, my knees, my feet, my hands, my shoulders and lastly my chest. I lay on the forest floor in agony. "Any last words John?" he questioned as he positioned the gun to my temple, death was as imminent as the cold metal of the gun. "How did… the potion… work…" I gasped out, wanting to know where I had gone wrong. He eyes gleamed as he whispered who he was to her. "anything else?" he asked as he took the safety off of the gun. "My only regret is that I didn't kill the bitch," I spat "you and your…."

He never got to finish as the bullet tore through his skull, with a manic laugh Alaric stood and watched the life bleed away from the man's eyes, how great the sight was after all John Gilbert had done. 


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-One – Moonlight**

It had been 30 day, four weeks, 720 hours and 43200 minutes since the accident as everyone had taken to calling it. As I lay in bed in four-day old PJ's and stare at the ceiling once more I begin to wonder how many more, days and hours and minutes it's going to take before I feel like I can face the world once more.

The door to my room was opened once more and Elena stood from the chair by my side and made her way towards the person who be now be in charge of watching me. After the first day I wasn't allowed alone anymore all scared that I would do some life-threatening act. They need not worry - I wouldn't give John the satisfaction. There was murmured conversation, but I couldn't care less at who was to be my new watcher. "Mayrah I'm going to school now, I will see you later." Elena told me as she kissed my forehead, shouldered her school bag, gave a piercing look to the new comer that could only mean: watch her or else before she left.

I never spoke but they usually did at least for the first hour before realising I wasn't going to talk no matter what they had to say. "You are being incredibly selfish Mayrah." His voice was elegant, and his words pronounced. Elijah I though and sure enough when I turned to face the man, my tiered green eyes met his calm brown ones. "How am I being selfish?" I finally asked after a minute before coughing up my lungs, a glass of water was pressed to my lips as he guided me to drink, ever so careful as if I would break. "Every person here wishes to help you and you keep pushing them away." He answered a frown pulling at his perfect face. "I'm sorry," I snarked "that I was beaten in this house and that none of them tried to stop it." I was screaming towards the end as tears erupted in my eyes why did no one seem to realise that. "And what of Alaric?" he questioned, and a feeling of guilt shot through me, "he has come everyday to make sure your okay and not once have to spoke a word to him." he was angry, though the sound of his voice didn't change – his accent become for pronounced. "Why do you care and more importantly what should I?" I shouted the question, he was getting on my nerves and I wanted to do was punch and kick and get myself out of this situation. "I care because he is my son," He answered and for a second I was blind-sided by his proclamation. "And because he is your friend." He continued, and rage filled me once more. "he is not my friend just because he is shagging my aunt." I roared there was a moment of silence and then a bang – Alaric stood by the open door, his face pale and eyes swimming with tears, he rushed away and ran down the corridor leaving behind my favourite book 'the lord of the rings'. "Alaric!" I called back before he was gone – I sighed another relationship I had failed, I sunk further into the bed and pulled the covers over my head before they were ripped away from an enraged Elijah. "How could you treat him like that your own…friend." He demanded looking dangerous and for the first-time fear flashed though my eyes. He stepped back, a look of horror flashing on his face, as though I had slapped him. he let out a shaky breath as he forced his body to sit in the chair by my bedside. "I'm sorry Mayrah I didn't mean to scare you." He said placing his head in his hands and rested them upon his knees. "no, it's me whose sorry – I didn't mean what I said." I told him honestly as I got up from my bed, made my way towards the bathroom when a hand grasped my wrist and pulled me gently back into his arms.

One moment we were staring into each-others eyes the next his lips were upon mine, time seemed to slow as his cold skin connected with my slightly heated very human body. His hands rested upon my hips – juts a little to tightly as if he didn't realise I was human – I knew they would bruise later. My hands feathered into his immaculate hair causing it to become messy. Its only when my lungs burned with the need of oxygen that we pulled ourselves away from each other. "would you like to go on a date with me Mayrah?" he questioned a small goofy smile upon his face and how could I deny that. "what," I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat "what of your wife?" I had to ask even though I hated the look of devastation that passed on his face. "My wife died Mayrah." He answered his voice chocked up as he eyes filled with tears – it was only then that I saw the similarities between Alaric and Elijah, there was no denying that Elijah Mikealson was Alaric's father. "then I accept your date." I told him, and a smile adorned his face once more, how I loved his smile. With that I was left alone for the first time in weeks. Smiling softly and humming a happy little tune I headed towards the shower to wash for the first time in days.

Hours later I was ready – Elijah had text to say he was taking me on a picnic – so I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, dusted my eyes in eyeshadow and lined my lips with gloss. I finally dressed in high waisted black shorts, a white lace crop top and white strapped sandals, smiling at my appearance I finally left my room. At exactly five o'clock the doorbell rang, I smiled happily as I made my way down the stairs and watched as Damon answered the door a smirk upon his face. "Elijah," He greeted as he allowed the man into the house, there was an awkward silence before Damon broke it; "thank you, Mayrah is like a sister to me and I wanted to thank you for saving her and getting her to talk once more." Guilt tugged at my stomach at the painfilled words Damon spoke. "Mayrah has that effect on people," was Elijah's response before he turned to face me as I walked down the stair's "You look beautiful darling." He spoke softly as he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, his eyes held a certain kind of joy and an emotion I could not identify. "Before you go, Stefan wishes to invite you to a dinner party tomorrow." Damon told us rolling his eyes. "Whose cooking?" I questioned warily. "Elena." He answered with a soft smile as my eyes widened with alarm. "NO!" I shouted in panic before taking a few calming breaths, "do not let her near the kitchen, I will cook." I told him the very thought of Elena near the kitchen was an unappealing idea – the women could burn water.

"Shall we go?" he questioned offering his arm as he walked out of the door only for me to stop and give Damon a hug. "Thank you and I love you too." I whispered to him before once more joining Elijah who opened the door to his car for me. The car was filled with chatter as we made our way out of Mystic Falls and towards the waterfall Josh had taken me to.

The waterfall was just a beautiful as I remembered even though awful images of two women dying and a family crying. I gave a shuddery breath before climbing out of the car, in a flash Elijah had set up a tartan picnic blanket, and all my favourite foods placed on it. From cheese and ham sandwiches to banoffee pie – everything looked amazing and smelt just as good.

As we sat and ate and talked, the sun began to disappear over the horizon, we sat under the full move and watched the water fall. I smiled at the serene place, so silent compared to my hectic life, I barely noticed Elijah as he stood, n or the soft tune of Moonlight Sonata began to play. "Can I have this dance?" he asked as he offered his hand to me, I gave a nod as I held my hand towards him, his grasp was nice and slightly chilled to touch, I lay in his arms as he swung us side by side under the fullness of the moon, I giggled as he spun me before I crashed into his body, my trembling hands clutching his crisp white shirt. "I love you Mayrah." He whispered like a broken prayer before his lips descended on mine. I felt breathless and joy as I was cradled in his arms before we descended on to the floor, my shorts were thrown over his shoulder as I tore at his shirt eager to see the toned body underneath, I gave a started gasp that turned into a moan as he sucked at my neck not caring that a hickey shaped bruise would be left. With one harsh grip my top was ripped and thrown away from the two of us.

Using magic, I filled the two of us other as I took off his belt, I kissed my way down his chiselled chest until I reached the zip of his pant, in vampire seed he kicked them off before flipping us over once more. His kiss was passionate and left me breathless as his hands trailed over my flat stomach inching closer to my knickers that in one tug was left in a ruined mess. "I love you Mayrah." He gasped before his lips trailed the same pattern as his hands did, he licked and nipped the inside of my thighs getting closer to where I so desperately wanted him. I gave a wanton cry as his lips captured my clit, my fingers dug into his hair as I tried to force him closer as my pleasure peaked, his fingers soon joined his tongue as they massaged inside of me, I gave a cry of pleasure as I came, I watched in fascination as he licked away my release. "Your… turn." I gasped as I moved away from him before pushing him into the ground – I magicked away his boxer briefs, revealing his manhood to me, I gave another gasp but this was from astonishment, he was long and thick, it scared me a little, never had I been with someone so…so big. Smiling I leaned in close and kissed the tip before placing the appendage into my mouth. I sucked and licked as his hands grasped my hair forcing me deeper. Not that I minded, with one hand I rubbed the bottom of his shaft and the other I massaged his balls as I tried to take him further into my mouth. His moans echoed in the silence of the night before suddenly I found myself on my back and him between my legs once again. With one swift move he was inside me, moving at such a pace that he almost blurred, though he continued to hit my g-spot with every thrust, I came screaming his name and I was quite glad we were away from the boarding house. Moments later he came after leaving his seed in me and moaning my name. He smiled down at me before he left a loving kiss upon my lips, before laying beside me on the floor, he pulled me into his arms and clasped our hands together. "I love you to Elijah." I murmured before I fell asleep feeling safe within the arms of the man I love.

Hours later I awoke to the sun finally rising alone and naked…


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two – Death**

Elijah

 **Damon's P.O.V –**

I smile – though I would deny it if anyone noticed – as Mayrah walked off hand-in-hand while Elijah. I may not trust the original, but I saw the way he looked at Mayrah, I had the same look when I was in the same room as Elena – it was a look of love. I whistled a happy tune as I headed for the living room in search for my phone hoping that me and Elena could have our own night together since Stefan, Lexi and Kathrine had left. "come out, come out where ever you are Damon." A sickly-sweet voice spoke brimming with insanity, with a roll of my eyes I headed towards the door only the sight stopped me in my tracks. Aroura with a smile on her face, red hair blowing in the breeze and her hand hold tightly on to Elena's neck who struggled to breath. "Let her go." I demanded my throat tight as I struggled to breath, I saw the panic in Elena's eyes as she struggled, her face paling even more. "I don't think you should be demanding anything, or your precious girlfriend could break her neck." She spoke sniffing her nose against the crook of Elena's neck. Aroura gave a giggled. "Or maybe I'll drink her, how good she smells." She moans, her veins becoming pronounced as she sunk her fangs into Elena. She screamed and withered in Auroras tight hold. "NOOO!" I screamed rushing towards the two, but before I could get to her Aroura pushed Elena onto the hard concrete, I could see the barely there rise and fall of her chest before I turned to face the mad women.

There was no fight – Aroura was stronger, faster than I could ever imagine, one moment she was standing before me, the next she was beside Elena and with one sickening crack, Elena lay dead at Aroura's feet with her neck broken. I cried, letting the tears fall freely as I rushed to the love of my life's side, I pulled her limp body into my arms as I begged for her to come back. "Oh, to be in love, did no one ever you that was weakness," I could hear her smirk, but I didn't acknowledge the bitch. "Everyone told me to watch out for you – the big bad Salvatore," She laughed a high and ear-piercing sound. "But this was almost to easy." I didn't feel the pain of the stake at it imbedded itself within my heart. Death had to for me at last and how I hoped I'd be with Elena now.

 **Alaric's P.O.V –**

I sat on the couch between Jenna and Jeremy, Elena left not five minutes ago when the doorbell rang, Jenna made a move to get up, but I stopped her with a smile. "It's probably Elena, she always forgets her keys." Jeremy called out with a laugh – sometimes it was hard to believe that the boy was only fifteen. I opened the door an easy smile upon my face that fell completely at the man before me. "Lucian…" I whispered – the man had once been my worst nightmare until my mother had stopped him, how he was here I don't know. He looked mostly the same as the last time I saw him only the cursed scar of his face was still prominent as though it had been there days not centuries. "Ahh little baby Mikealson, how's mummy?" he smirked as he drew a knife and with quicker reflexes slashed my face from temple to chin – like how my mother had all those years ago. With a great cry of pain, my knees buckled, blood poured from the wound, covering my eyes, painting my lips, coating my tongue. He kneeled before me a sinister look upon his face. "Don't worry you will join her soon." He laughed as I heard Jenna call out: "Alaric those there." As she entered the hallway, I could hear her gasp as she rushed to my side, I felt her tears as she took a look at my face. "what did you do!" she screamed I tried to keep her close, but she was out the door and hitting the vampire before I could stop her. "Jenna!" I shouted as she screamed – her body hit the ground with a thud as if she was worthless trash, He stepped over her. "I promised you that I would come back and kill you." He smirked as Jeremy came skidding into the room. "Run Jeremy." I shouted but the boy stood there wide eyed as Lucian stepped into the house, with Jenna dead he could pass through as he pleased. His grin was monstrous like a monster stalking his prey. His fingers graced over my head before he clamped down on my hair pulling harshly prompting another scream to pass through my lips, he dragged me as he walked. "Jeremy run!" I screamed as he pressed his fingers to my wound, my blood coated his fingers and he hummed as he licked the substance from him fingers. "Ah just as sweet as mother dearests, she tasted just as good," He laughed at my pathetic attempt of lunging at him. "didn't mummy teach you any manners." He hissed as he finally let go and lunged for Jeremy with a scream Jeremys head was severed from his body and rolled in front of me. I gagged as I turned away, I screamed and cried and with a crazy laugh that echoed around the house he forced me to look at the dead bodies of the women I loved and Jeremy. I tried to crawl towards her, but a well-aimed kick to my ribs sent me banging into the wall. He crouched beside me once more. "you'll join you whore mother soon enough," He spat before plunging the knife a few centimetres from my heart. "You will bleed out by yourself, no one will save you." He smiled at me before he stood and made his way towards the door. "My father will come." I shouted after him, but I wish I had kept my mouth shut. "Didn't I tell you, we killed your father that white oak stake really did come in handy." He left me lying in a pool of my own blood, I pressed deeper on to the stab wound and I made my way towards Jenna, I pulled her close if I was to die I wanted it to be beside her. She looked to peaceful if I didn't know better I would say she was asleep, I couldn't say the same for Jeremy – pain and fear forever etched upon his youthful face. They say your life flashes between your eyes when you die and for me it as true as I lay there dying I thought of my father, my mother, my uncles and aunts, I though of my sister and brother and I thought of how I would have loved for them to meet Jenna. A single tear fell down my face as I resigned myself to this fate.

 **Margaret's P.O.V –**

I was bouncing with excitement, I sat in the bathroom a smile erupting on my face, the plastic stick had two pink lines – pregnant – I couldn't wait to tell Matt, Caroline, Mayrah and my mum. "Honey are you nearly done? Dinners ready." Matt called through the locked door. "Give me a minute." I shouted back unable to wipe the happy grin off my face, oh how I hoped he would be just as happy as me. I washed my hands and changed my nursing scrubs for some comfy PJ's before going into the house me and Matt shared. His mother had given us the deed after she moved away after the death of Vicky – the only good thing she's ever done for Matt I though bitterly.

We sat at the table each of us taking turns to discuss our days before I couldn't keep the secret anymore. "Matty I think we need to talk." I told him and watched as his eyes widened looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He began to ramble about how he would try to be a better boyfriend. "Matt I'm pregnant!" I shouted over his near hysterical, he stopped suddenly and for a moment I was afraid I had broken him before a large grin broke on to his face. he laughed and pulled me from my chair, spinning me around before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you, Margaret and I hadn't planned on doing this yet, but I've had the ring for a while," he fell down on to one knee as I held my breath, "will you do the honour of marrying me and the three of us can be one family, under one name?" he asked and for a moment I couldn't breathe I had dreamed of this for so long, I threw myself into his arms and we fell on to the kitchen floor, kissing. "Yes." I breathed as we began to make out on the floor, we didn't get very far as the door bell, cursing I pulled away from Matt and went to answer the door.

"Hello, can I help?" I questioned toward the handsome looking brown-haired blue-eyed stranger. "I'm sorry to bother you miss, but my car broke down and my phones dead, could I come in for a few minutes and use your phone?" he asked I pushed down the strange almost scared feelings he gave me and nodded my head moving out of the way to let him in. "Sure, please come in." I smiled before closing the door behind us. "God you humans are so easy to manipulate." He laughed as fear flooded me, quick as a flash I was pushed into the wall and a knife was stabbed through my stomach, tears erupted from my eyes, as I felt the little life inside me die, I fell to the floor, trying to stop the bleeding, hoping in vein to protect and save the little baby that I didn't get to know. "that's for my sister." He spat before he moved away from me. "you bastard!" Matt roared as he flew at the vampire and with one swipe of his arm, Matt lay dead at my feet his heart lay clenched with the vampires' hands before he crushed it, blood covered him as I began to cry and scream in pain and anguish. "Aurora send her regards to Caroline." The man smirked as I began to beg him not to hurt my sister. "Don't worry," he spoke cupping my cheek. "I won't hurt her, but I can't say the same for Aurora, my sister can hold a grudge." With that the vampire was gone, curling up I felt my life fading and I hoped death would come sooner.

 **Bonnie's P.O.V –**

I lay in bed alone, not that this was surprising, ever since the supernatural began invading I felt alone, I was the only witch other than Mayrah and even she was a different kind. Then to top it off everyone had someone they could hold when the going got tough, someone who loved them – Mayrah had Elijah, Elena was with Damon, Stefan, Lexi and Kathrine were close – god they were family, even Jenna had Alaric and the only person I had was gone. I felt the tears build up and I prayed to not let them fall, I gathered up my coat and put on some shoes, I needed to get out, the walls were pressing in on me and I could hardly breath. I rushed from the house not even locking up and as soon as I was out on the street I felt better, able to breathe again I was about to make my way back towards my room when a voice stopped me.

"Hi, are you Bonnie Bennet?" she asked and as she came closer I felt her magic so unlike mine or Mayrah's this was cold and cruel I feel her betrayal of nature of the sins she had committed. "Who wants to know?" I questioned as I stepped backwards towards my home but never taking my eyes of the red- haired witch that I mistrusted. "the names Genevieve." She smiled before her face become the picture of glee with a swipe of her hand I flew, crashing into the steps of my home, my head crashed onto the floor, cutting upon the sharp edge of the step. I put up my hands to protect myself but she laughed off anything I threw at her, I edged towards my house trying to not show her what I was doing but she was smart and with a cry of insanity she brought her leg down upon mine, a scream pierced through the silent night, the full moon illuminated her face making her look crazed, the pain was to much and my mind blanked and darkened, the women kept screaming and only when my throat began to hurt that I realised it was me. The women sighed. "so sad to waste magic, oh well." She muttered as she pulled me into my home and laid me upon the sofa, sleep and you won't feel a thing. She muttered a spell and left.

Red…Heat…Fire…Smoke…Death… My lungs burned as the smoke chocked me, and the fire surrounded the exits, my magic wouldn't put out the fire with no water in the air. I fell to the ground the ceiling collapsing as I struggled to breathe I screamed for my family, my friends, for help that was never going to come.

There was red surrounding me, the red of flames, the red of my blood, the red of my burnt skin.

There was heat, so much, my skin was covered in a layer of sweat, the metal nob of my door burnt my hand as I tried to pull it free.

There was fire, it surrounded me and licked at my skin, there were images of faces in the flames, flashes of family (witches and other) that had died by fire when in Salem. I began to cry.

There was smoke, clogging the air, as black as night there was no stopping it was I breathed in the toxic air, tears streamed down my face as the fog covered everything, my eyes burned and I was forced to close them.

There was death, she lay alone unrecognisable a young girl with so much to live for dead, her body charred, those who knew her in mourning…Bonnie Bennet was gone and never coming back.

 **Kathrine's P.O.V** **–**

Lexi was dead – her body flayed, and the beautiful women lay unrecognisable – her once bright eyes were forever open to the world showing her fear and pain.

Stefan was dead – he had put up the most fight, but he lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, he had fought valiantly before he saw the pictures of his dead brother and wife, then he turned into a violent monster – the ripper, his skin had been torn by sharp teeth, he face marked, until a stake to the heart killed him.

The man who had done this had left laughing about playing with me when he got back, and I prayed whoever he was after could kill the sick son of a bitch.

I was going to die, there was kidding that I would live through this, my body battered and abused, cut and broken, bleeding and throbbing I crawled towards Stefan and pulled the stake from his body and placed the tip on my heart. "I'm sorry my love, but he with never have me." I whispered into the night hoping my husband would hear it and forgive me, but I had to protect what was left of my family and with that thought I drove the stake into my heart and for a second I felt unbearable pain and then nothing, death it seemed was peaceful even if life was not…

 **Elijah's P.O.V –**

I awoke from a sleep I didn't actually need, smiling at the sight of Mayrah in my arms I pulled the blanket from the basket over her, so she didn't get cold. It had been twenty-three years since I had woken with a woman in my arms and how I had missed it. "well well what do we have here." A voice spoke, panic shot through me that was a voice I hadn't heard in years, but I remembered it – I always remembered it. "How are you here Mikael?" I questioned protecting Mayrah with my body if he so decided to act. "I'm your father boy, act like it" he roared and I'm surprised Mayrah didn't wake from the sound. "you haven't been my father in a very long time." I snarled hissing like a vicious animal, that was the wrong thing to say for in a second he was on me snarling and spitting in my face, he drew a white oak stake from his pocket and my eyes widened, fear that I had only felt a few times before, Mikael smirked. "though your pathetic wife destroyed them all didn't you boy, well I saved this one for all of my children. Though I am sad I can't kill the bitch. Don't worry I won't hurt her after all Aurora's got special plans for the women that captured my son's heart." He laughed and as I tried to fight the stake touched my heart and all I could see was Mikael's looming face before the world went dark.

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

I was crying how could I have given my heart so freely, how could I have laid myself bear for a man that I hardly knew, of course it was just a game for him he was a thousand years old and I was pathetic, crying in the middle of a forest naked as the day I was born. The sun was rising over the trees getting progressively higher into the sky I transformed the blanket into a floor length maxi dress and transformed my shoes into simple white flats as I teleported myself to my home.

There was a creepiness to it that I couldn't quite put my finger on, it was to silent, it smelt of decay and death and blood. I opened the door and cried out at the sight before me, my fingers shook, and I gagged, my eyes burned and there was a roaring in my ears. "May…rah." A gasping voice spoke through the silence and I rushed to Alaric's side tears poured freely as I saw him, one arms wrapped around Jenna protecting her body and one hand hold Jeremys, so he would be alone. "Mama!" he called sounding like a child, he was getting delirious from lack of blood, there was so much surrounding him, it couldn't hurt to play the part of mother I thought as I ran a gentle hand through his hair. "I love you mama, so much why did you have to leave." He begged, and I saw the tears slip down his face even as his eyes kept fluttering. "I'm sorry baby I couldn't help it, but I love you so much." I apologized as I let him go to grab the phone and call for an ambulance but with strength I didn't now he held on to me. "Don't leave me." He cried not looking like the thirty-year-old he way but like a small boy. "I won't, shush baby I'm here I'm not leaving." I promised as I watched his eyes shut and his breathing shallow even more. "will you sing to me like you did when I was younger." He asked and how could I deny his last wish.

 _ **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**_

 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

 _ **I remember you said don't leave me here alone**_

 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

 _There was a young boy holding my hand, his hair a shaggy brown, his eyes were scared, and his hold was limp, he was crying as he retold his story of the mean man who had dared to hurt my little boy. "don't leave me mama." He called softly as I snuggled his little body closer to mine. "Never." I promised_

 _ **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**_

 _ **You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now**_

 _ **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**_

 _There was a dark-skinned boy laying upon the large four poster bed, his back was covered in bandages, that were now stained red with his blood. I could feel the tears building up as I cleaned him up. "Mama why do they hate me for my skin?" he questioned as I sighed for I didn't know the answer as to why a society would turn their back on a child whose only 'crime' was to be born a different colour. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. "One day nobody will care my son." I promised pulling the small boy carefully into my arms to not jar or hurt her body. "But I'm different." He murmured sadly, and my heart broke for him I lay him back upon the bed as I grabbed the knife. "look my son, we both bleed the same and someday everyone will realise that and for the time being know that those who love you do not care my love."_

 _ **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire**_

 _ **The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

 _ **Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone**_

 _New Orleans was in flames, the opera house gone down in smoke, my sons body lay dead underneath the rumble. I screamed at the injustice of it all at how horrible thing had become. "I love you." I whispered to the night as I walked away from the view away from New Orleans, away from my humanity._

 _ **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**_

 _ **You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now**_

 _ **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**_

 _There is a girl, and she is beautiful even as she cries over her broken heart, her face buried between the covers and pillows, she's only allowed her mother to see her. "My baby what has happened to cause this?" I asked my voice steady though the sight of my hurt daughter made me want to rip someone's throat out. "he told me he loved mama, but he didn't he just used me." I pulled her into my arms as she cried, wetting the top of my dress. "Hush baby he will not hurt you again." I promise my thoughts bitter as I imagined what I could do to the boy that hurt my sweet daughter. "do not leave with tonight mama, please." She begged and how could I tell her no. "never." I promised even though I could feel myself slipping away more each and every day but for now I held my daughter close._

 _ **Just close your eyes, you'll be alright**_

 _ **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**_

He gave a shuddery breath, his hand closing around mine and squeezing it fleetingly before it fell limp by his side. "Mama." He breathed as his eyes closed for the last time and he had one last quivering breath before there was no light in his eyes. Tears spilled from my eyes and down my face and they splashed onto his cold lifeless face.

I rushed from my house, falling to my knees just out of the door as a blonde-haired vampire ran towards me, her face was coated in a mix of tears and mascara, as she threw herself into my arms. "Mayrah, there gone: Margaret, Matt, Elena, Damon and Bonnie I found them all dead." she hiccupped and cried.

We sat together cuddled on the sofa at Caroline's the only place we knew not marred with death. "I wish we had more time with them." Caroline sobbed, her tears had not creased but then an idea shot through me. "More time," I murmured. "More time!" I shouted standing up "Caroline you're a genius." I shouted as I rushed from the Forbes home and all the way to the Gilbert, Caroline following me. "What are we doing?" she questioned as I rushed to my room, the bodies had been cleared out and the blood cleaned, thank goodness I couldn't have seen them again. "You say we need more time and I know how to get some." I told her as I searched for my spell book, I found it under the louse floorboards under my bed. "is that a time travel spell?" she questioned coming nearer and reading over my shoulder. "yes, if we do this we could save everyone." I smiled happy for the first time in hours and I could feel the hope building up in Caroline too.

It took us an hour to prepare but we were finally done, as I got ready to do the incantation Caroline stopped me. "Where only going back a day right?" she questioned to which I nodded after all what was the point of going back further. "ready?" I asked knowing that she was. "yeah, let's go save our family." she answered as I began to chant the spell, the lights around the street flickered and suddenly went out leaving us in dankness. With blind faith I said the last line and prayed that this would save all that had been lost.

 _exaudi orationem meam salvum atque maiorum nostrorum familia arbore. maxime ubi ad tempus mihi opus servare._

With a flash of blinding white light, the world melted away with dazed eyes I realised we were not in any house but in the middle of a clearing that look both familiar and unrecognisable. I blinked owlishly before my eyes closed and my world went dark…


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three – The Mikaelson's**

The sun was baring down on me, I moaned softly as my hip bone connected to the solid ground and muttered profanities when my eyes finally opened to find that we were not inside the Gilbert house but laying in a field God knows where. Beside me Caroline groaned as she to came around. "Where are we?" she mumbled as she forced herself to stand. "I don't know but if we keep along that path we should find someone." I told her hopefully, cos if we wanted to save everyone we had to get back to Mystic Falls. The journey through the forest was tiering – the sun beamed down on us and the roots of the trees tripped our tiered bodies, even Caroline was struggling. We trudged through the forest, the sound of wild animals filled the air and the howling of the wind echoed around our heads and with each snap of a twig caused my heart to miss a beat. Sweat covered my clenched fists as my knuckles turned white and hunger gnawed at my insides. My head ached, my body was heavy, the price of this magic was hard to bare but I continued on even as my vision bleared. "Ow," Caroline yelped as she tripped over a pultruding tree root cutting her palm on a jagged rock. The blood continued to flow from the wound. "Mayrah I'm…I'm not healing." She whispered her voice sounding broken as she examined her cut. "Let me." I said as I waved my hand over hers and watched the skin knit itself back together. "Do you think the spell messed with my vampirism?" she questioned still staring at where the cut had once been. I shrugged my shoulder not knowing the answer but there was a way to find out. I took the knife from my shoe and pressed it against my palm before offering it to the blonde vampire. She took a single whiff before she turned pale. "I-I don't want it, Mayrah I can't run fast, or hear your heart beat, I don't think I'm a vampire anymore." Caroline broke down in gut wrenching sobs, the whole day had been an emotional roller-coaster and this was the cherry on top. I knelt before her pulling the weeping girl into my arms as I began to console her. "Everything will be alright, we will figure out where we are and save our whole family." I assured her. I don't know how long we stayed there, holding on to each other for comfort but the sun was finally setting, and night had fallen over the forest and only the sound of the hooting owls could be heard within the darkness.

"Come on, we better move." I told her as we pulled ourselves from the ground and once again began to move our way through the forest. There was the sound of clashing sword and the outcry of joy as we entered a clearing in which two very familiar faces danced around the forest, leaping away from each other's swords before they banged them together – it was majestic and powerful, and both had boyish grins upon their faces. Shock hit first and then a feeling of dread settled over me and the only thing I could say was a broken "I fucked up."

I quickly pulled Caroline out of sight of Elijah and Klause who looked much younger and human. "I fucked up…I fucked up…" I mutter continuously if they were human, I had gone wrong instead of going back a day we went back a thousand years, tears pooled in my eyes saving everyone seemed to be a bigger task then intended and we wouldn't be alive in a thousand years to save them anyway. We are doomed. "Mayrah stop panicking, now they are the original vampire which means eventually they will be turned therefore we just need to be turned by them and we can go save everyone." She smiled happily as if that was the easiest thing to do. "What, that's crazy." I shouted before covering my mouth – the clashing of swords had stopped. Silence rung out and felt like a fog pressing against my chest making it hard to breath.

" _Whose out there, show yourselves."_ Elijah shouted his sword pointed in our direction, though I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I looked at Caroline who seemed just as confused. _"Brother, we should leave."_ Klause mumbled as he held Elijah's sleeve. The dialect was familiar and then it hit me – they were speaking Viking. I closed my eyes and muttered a translator spell so that we could understand the two.

I quickly changed our clothes – Caroline's blonde hair now reached the middle of her back in one thick braid and her modern dress was transformed into a deep blue cotton one with leather detailing on the sleeves and neck. I then transformed my red hair into a side braid with a small braid going across my forehead and my muddy clothes were changed into a darn ugly brown coloured dress that had leather detailing on the shoulders only. "There now we fit the part." I muttered as I pulled Caroline out of our hiding place and towards the boys. The two men stared at us in shock as Elijah lowered his sword and it clanged on to the forest floor. The silence was thick as we stood like statuses no one daring to make a sound and a heavy silence filled the air. "We mean no harm." Caroline finally told them when the muteness got to her. Elijah moved forward carefully like one would when approaching a wounded animal. "Why are you alone in the woods?" he questioned his youthful face looking the picture of worry as he stood in front of us. "I'm Mayrah and this is my sister Caroline, our village was attacked, and we lost everyone – were the only survivors." I told him mournfully as I began to cry once more after all the story wasn't far from the truth – we have lost everyone we love. I quickly whipped away my tears and pretended to be strong once more when all I really wanted to do was break down and cry – demand to know why the man before me left me alone but at this moment I couldn't. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Klause asked as he looked over his brothers shoulder at us. "No." Caroline answered miserably, the two brothers stared at each other for a minute making the atmosphere awkward before turning back towards us. "You must come home with us – it's not safe for two women to be walking around at night by themselves." Klause told us with a sweet child-like smile. I was about to decline the invitation when Caroline jumped in saying the we would love to.

That's how we found ourselves following the two men out of the forest and towards a shabby little hut that was meant to fit all the original family inside. With bright smiles the boys entered the house and anxiously he followed and was soon surrounded by six other members of the original family…

 **6 Months Later**

It has been 6 months, 26 weeks and 185 days since arriving in the past, we live with the Mikaelson's, all ten of us squished into the wooden hut although Ester and Mikael have their own room and so do the other five boys' so it's just me Caroline and Rebekah in our room. For the most part life here is good, simple even I awake and help Caroline and Rebekah with the Laundry and the cooking, I collect the herbs and milk the cows before taking lessons with Ester – trying to find a spell to take us home, but with every single day it gets harder to leave here. I've become good friends with Finn, Kol, Klause and Rebekah. Henrik is much to small, but I enjoy looking after the small bundle on energy and though I love Elijah (though I've only known him a short time) I cannot bare to be in the same room for I know he never felt the same way about me I was just a toy to be used and thrown away.

Tears welled in my eyes as I crouched beside the sage plant and began to gather up the herb, I began to sing a soft melody as I worked in order to forget my pain.

 _Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

 _My eyes are not the first to cry_

 _I'm not the first to know there's_

 _Just no getting over you_

I began to stand leaving the basket of sage on the ground as I closed my eyes and swayed to the sound of my voice. Memories of Elijah's kisses filled my head as a single tear slipped down my face and on to the cold hard ground.

 _You know I'm just a fool who's willing_

 _To sit around and wait for you_

 _But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_

 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I began to twirl around letting my magic to erupt around me in a beautiful light show that was quickly draining me of my energy.

 _But now there's no way to hide_

 _Since you pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

The feel of his body on me seems to far away but the strong earthy smell fills the air around me and I know I will never forget him because Elijah Mikealson is the only man I will ever love.

 _My head is saying fool forget him_

 _My heart is saying don't let go_

 _Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I drop to the ground tears spilling from my eyes and on to my heated face and mournfully I sing the last verse of the song holding on to the last word…

 _But now there's no way to hide_

 _Since you pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to_ _ **you**_

For a second all I can hear is my heavy breath and then the sound of clapping it startles me, I quickly hide the evidence of my crying as I come face to face with Elijah. "What are you doing out here?" I asked alarmed at who easy it was for him to sneak up on me. "You have been avoiding me – I want to know why." His face has lost the wowed expression and now is very much serious. "I am not avoiding you." I told him even though we both knew I was – his betrayal was just too soon to heal. "Yes, you are Mayrah I just want to know why." He steps towards me with every step I take backwards until my back is against the tree, gulping he encases me between the bark of the tree and his muscular chest. "I have been hurt before Elijah I don't want to be burnt by another again." I said breathlessly his hot breath was fanning my face and his deep brown eyes bore into mine. "Who said anything about hurting you precious Mayrah – I will not allow anyone to harm you not even myself." He mumbled before his lips were on mine.

His lips were against mine warm and soft and they melded to mine as if they were always meant to be there. To kiss him was to be awoken as if new life had been breathed into me for the first time since my family's deaths I felt whole as if nothing could go wrong, while in his arms all was good. He pulled back a tiny grin on his perfect face, his knuckles brushed against my cheek as we stood staring at each other our chests heaving as we gulped in as much need air as we could. "Mayrah could," he took a pause before starting once more "Would you allow me to court you?" he asked a hopeful look upon his face. Yes, he hurt me but that was a thousand years in the future him maybe this time we could have a committing relationship. "Yes, Elijah I would love to be courted by you." I laughed as he spun me around before placing me back on the ground with a gentle kiss to my forehead. All was good in the world.

 **6 Months Earlier**

 **Caroline's P.O.V –**

"Who are they?" a gruff voice questioned, he was the oldest male sat at the table sharpening his sword a scowl etched upon his aged face. Elijah stepped forward while Klause moved to stand behind his brother as if scared of the older man before him. "Father, Mother this is Mayrah and Caroline we found them wondering around the woods, they have nowhere else to go." Elijah told them with a voice of confidence while his father grew red in the face with anger. "BOY!" he screamed "What were you doing in the woods?" he screamed and Klause shook with worry as he stepped forward. "I-I was helping Elijah." He answered meekly not even looking at the man. Worry shot through me this was not normal behaviour and as I looked at Mayrah she to seemed worried and was restraining herself from saying anything. "We will be having words later boy, mark my words." He had stopped shouting but still looked pissed. "We can leave if you like." Mayrah told them distracting the man away from Klause and towards us. The pretty blonde-haired women – most likely their mother smiled at us. "No dears, please join us in breaking our fast." She beamed looking much more kind then her husband did who was still scowling at a fear stricken Klause. "That's very kind." I told them and a smiling girl who looked remarkably like her mother came forward and introduced ourselves, she led us to where we would clean up for tea before leading us back into the hut for dinner. We sat down Mayrah next the Rebekah leaving me to sit next to Klause – which I didn't really mind.

That night Esther told us that if we had nowhere to go we were more than welcome to stay the night. Rebekah squealed when we agreed happy to share the house with more girls rather then her five brothers. That night I stayed awake long after the sun had set, and I could hear the calming whistling of the nights wind and the sound of Mayrah's gentle snore. I was finally drifting off when there was a loud crash from the main room.

Quietly I checked to see if the sound awoke anyone else – it hadn't, I creeped off the mat I was given to sleep on and tiptoed down the hall coming across the most awful scene. Mikael beating Klause to a bloody pulp. He pulled him up by his shoulder length sandy hair, I watch with disgust as he punched him over and over on his stomach before letting go of his hair. Klause tumbled to the grow and hunched in on himself as Mikael kicked his silly. Tear ran down my face as I watch for what felt like hours, small and innocent Klause being beaten to what felt like death. Finally, Mikael stopped and with a last kick he left Klause laying in a pool of his own blood – unable to move Klause groaned looking broken. I stifled a cry as I rushed towards his broken form.

"It is okay Klause, your okay." I tried to console him, being human again sucked I though miserably at how much pain the poor boy must be in. With a wet cloth I cleaned away the blood from his face and gently wrapped clean cloth around his ribs which I am sure are broken from the way there already awfully bruised and finally using all of my pitiful human strength I lead Klause towards his bed all the while wishing revenge on the monster that is Mikael.

 **6 Months Later**

Once again, I'm patching up Klause, it seems to be a weekly thing especially after he stopped ignoring me to embarrassed at first as me seeing his so vulnerable, but I didn't care Klause was a good man and with every passing day I felt closer to him. I wanted to be with him, but I knew Klause wouldn't ask me. "We could run away together." I told him only half joking as I once more patched up his ribs. "Wouldn't you miss your sister?" he asked smiling through the pain I know he is in. "She can come with and all your siblings to and we will live together." I smiled back wishing I could take his pain away. "Why do you stay patching me up, I'm not wise like Finn, or Charming like Elijah or fun like Kol and I'm definitely not strong." He announced looking away – ashamed. "I think you are wrong," he looked at me questionably "I think you are the strongest man I know how you can stay sweet and kind and still be raised and beaten by that monster and not give in makes you the best." I told him honestly as his eyes widened in shock. "May – May I kiss you?" he questioned before looking shocked at himself. "you may." I answered, and his lips were on mine – it wasn't rough like Tyler's it was sweet and kind and loving – the best kiss I have ever had. He pulled away slowly an uncertain look upon his handsome face. "was it good?" he asked hesitantly a weak smile pulling at his lips. "The best." I assured as I pulled him in for another sweet kiss from his lips that tasted like honey. "Will you court me Caroline?" he inquired hopefully and how could I say no.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four – Tatia**

I was floating through space and time images of my last thousand years rushing by…

 _Winter…The snow fell upon the heavens as me and Elijah crept away from our families and made our way across the frozen river. The pain of loss still heavy on my heart but one look into his eyes and one twirl upon the ice had me forgetting. We danced until the moon had risen and then he dropped upon his knee. "I love you Mayrah, you have made me so happy repaired our family and I hope that by giving you this ring you will become my wife for I'd cherish you for eternity." He promised as I lept into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. "Yes" I mumbled upon his lips before we were hugging and kissing once more. He dragged me upon the ice as we made love for the first time within the past._

The next memory came just as powerful as the last though this one filled my heart with pain and envy _._

 _She came. Beauty and grace with a child by her side and sultry looks and easy smiles she had every man at her feet begging to worship her and oh how they did. Even Elijah and Klause adored her. Followed her like lost puppies leaving me and Caroline heartbroken. Tatia. She invaded my life and haunted my nightmares. "Let's leave, there is no point in staying." Caroline whisper one night her voice hawse from crying, her face pale and eyes tinted red. We crept from our beds and dressed as silently as we could before breaking away from the house that had become a home and ran off towards the trees of the woods. We didn't get very far the sun was rising high within the sky as we sat upon the damp ground we didn't have anywhere to go and for the first time since arriving in the past we were alone._

 _They came on horses powerful and beautiful rushing through the leaves the sound of hooves echoing from the woods. The stood before us before dropping to their knees. "I am sorry my love I promised to cherish you for eternity and I failed – I beg you to let me have another chance." He plead tears welling in his eyes and I crumbled falling to my knees and hugging him close even as a niggling part of my mind said no cast him off this was his second change – I held him close and prayed that Tatia would be removed from our lives. "Take me home."_

Again, another memory began to play – it was a beautiful spring day – the sun rising on the horizon and a gentle breeze caring through the land. 

_They woke me before dawn and forced me into the tub that the boys had brought up yesterday. Lavender was placed upon my skin and kohl around my eyes. My hair was placed into a thick braid wrapped with leather and decorated with feathers – Caroline was receiving the same treatment as well before we were dressed._

 _It didn't take long before we were meeting our men at the end of the aisle. "I am his." I whispered before slicing my palm allowing our blood to mingle. "And she is mine." He answered back, and our wrists were tied with a ribbon to signify our commitment to one another. "Bonded and never broken." We promised before sealing the ritual with a kiss. I looked upon the on lookers with sadness there was no member of my family no Elena or Jeremy or Jenna or Kathrine or Alaric there was no one they were dead rotting away in the future if I couldn't save them._

Married life was good if not lonely – a hut of our own had been built but I soon had thing to distract me.

" _I hate him," I screamed upon our marital bed, Esther between my legs with Caroline held may hand – sweat covered my face as I pushed. Blood pooled between my legs as I tried to bring the life me and Elijah created into the world. "We are never having sex again." I gasped as pain shot through me. "One more push dear and it will be other." I cried tears streaming down my face and with one large push I fell onto the bed and a new piercing cry entering the room. "It's a boy." Esther cried out as she placed by brown eyes beauty into my arms – I looked upon his tiny scrunched up face and smiled my little boy._

 _Elijah crouched beside me a look of adoration on his face as he looked upon us – he placed a tender kiss on my lips. "Name him my love." I commanded sleepily barely able to keep my eyes open. "Alaric after my grandfather how does that sound?" he questioned as he gentle took the tiny babe into him arms. "Perfect." I mumbled. "Sleep my love our child will be safe."_

 _My sister Caroline birthed a little boy as well he too was adorable and Klause painstakingly drew his wife holding onto their son – my little nephew Josh._

 _Another child was born to our union a little girl – Davina named after my mum and she was just as beautiful as her brother both had soft brown hair and large chocolate eyes and were the spitting image of their father._

My children's birth flashed before me before another memory came – this one was hauntingly terrifying a memory of Dahlia.

 _She came like a wolf in the night – her snarling face and long claws trying to steal my new born son away from his bassinet. "We have a deal Esther – every first born Mikealson." She cackled her voice like steel, but she knew nothing of a mother's love and nothing of my magic._

 _I threw everything I had at her – everything that I was, I slammed my magic into her until there was nothing left but a pile of simmering smoky clothes as remains. "never mess with my family." I muttered hatefully before my eyes fluttered close my head smacked onto the floor and the world disappeared all around me._

Death and blood…it splattered the ground my next memory was full of anguish at the life that had been taken…

 _The sun began to rise after the terror of the full moon – Caroline was anxious as she carried little Josh in her arms as I carried Davian and Alaric waddled beside me – I had come to terms with the fact that I was the mother of my aunt's boyfriend. "What is the matter sister?" I questioned as Rebecca came up to us, she too looked worried. "Klause did not come home last night." "Neither did Henrick."_

 _We stood in silence as Alaric played and for a moment though we were worried everything seemed perfect then that moment ended with a scream._

 _Pain. Blood. It covered Klause though it wasn't his – poor Henrick lay limp in his arms as the man struggled to carry his brother. "Save him Mayrah…I beg you save him." I rushed before him and dropped to me knees just as he did, I ran my hands over his wound, but nothing happened, and his large wide childlike eyes were haunted as his face was etched in pain. Dead I closed his eyes and muffled a sob. "Get Esther for her son is dead." I whispered_

 _That night we said goodbye to Henrick and in a way to our human selves me and Caroline watched the body burn long after everyone else. "We will be vampires soon." I whispered I had never known the cost that becoming a vampire to save my family would be I fell to my knees and sobbed._

This was my last memory as a human.

 _I smiled happily for the first time in weeks my two children were to gain another sibling I had yet to tell Elijah I walked around town saying hello to the many members of our community as Alaric and Davina played with the other children. "Hello dear," Esther greeted as we watched the children play with nostalgic smiles upon our faces "would you come for tea tonight dear I feel after Hen – after the accident we don't see a lot of each other anymore." I nodded my consent and soon we went on our merry way. I had forgotten that tonight would change our lives._

 _It happened so fast the drinking of the blood and the knife that pierced my stomach and death was imminent but for a fleeting second, I felt the tiny life that was growing in my stomach reach out to live before dying just before me._

 _The others soon became good members of society not letting their hunger control them under the care of Caroline's tutelage – I had not wanted to feed so I sat with my children and watched them grow knowing I would never see that little life that had perished because of Mikael and Esther._

 _But soon there were slip ups and Klause murdered an innocent while Elijah killed Tatia and it was revealed that Klause was a hybrid – Esther was forced to place a spell on him locking away his werewolf side because of the hated of Mikael._

 _I killed her. I hated her for not sticking up for Klause, for murdering my child, for turning me and not giving me a choice. I forced my teeth into her neck and killed her. Klause found me and I fell into his arms and screamed at the unfairness of the world and I finally mourned for the child that could have been. He understood what it was like to have something and it be cruelly taken away and we lied told them Mikael had killed her and that nigh we make a pack. Always and Forever._


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Vampire diaries or the song time of your life by Greenday, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five – 1492**

 _Another turning point,_

 _A fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist,_

 _directs you were to go._

We were in England, the land of my birth though of course it looked nothing like I knew it – tears welled in my eyes at the though of not being able to see my parents grave while I was stuck here.

Quietly I dressed for the ball tonight in a long corseted green dress with bell sleeves and a white cloth covering my cleavage – I hated it the corset dug into my sides and made it uncomfortable to walk.

"Darling are you ready the ball is to start?" Elijah questioned as he entered our room, he was still so beautiful some days it took my breath away. I glided across the room and into him arms and gave him a gentle kiss upon the lips. "Let's go," I declared grabbing him by the wrist and directing him downstairs – I looked on amazed having not seen the decorations for today Caroline could throw a party in any decade. "Where are the children." I questioned not seeing them in the line of Mikealson greeting our guests. "They decided not to come Josh and Davina are having a sleep over whatever that is, and Alaric is studying." He murmured his lips gently brushing the shell of my ear and for the first time I truly smiled having a family with Elijah was everything to me – I love him.

 _So, Make the best,_

 _Of this test and don't ask why_

 _Its not a question but a_

 _Lesson learned in time_

The ball was in full swing, couple dancing, people being merry, but I hid in the shadows as I watched both Klaus and Elijah entertain Katerina or Kathrine as I knew her and though I knew she would become my friend it did not stop the pain that encased my heart. What if he realised, I was no good and wanted the beautiful Katerina to be his? "Why are you wallowing over here when you could be enjoying my ball?" a voice behind me questioned – Caroline beautiful as ever her golden hair glowing from the flicker of the candle light. "I am not." I insisted though not taking my eyes off the chatting trio. "Ah I see Katherine has arrived I do hope are friendship is from the start do you not sister?" she questioned though did not answer what if she like Tatia was nearly successful in taking the man I love, the farther of my children away from me. "One day you're going to realise you do not need to question his love for you." She told me before gliding off towards our husbands and taking Klause with her I watched as they danced the love Klaus having for her was clear on his face.

"May I have this dance?" I yelped in alarm before turning and seeing the amused smirk on Elijah's face, I gave a gentle nod as he pulled me into his arms and led me to the dance floor. He leaned down so his lips were brushing the shell of my ear before whispering three words I love to hear 'I love you', Maybe Caroline was right it is not a question of him loving me but a lesson I will one day know with certainty.

 _It is something unpredictable,_

 _But in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of,_

 _your life_

Katerina had moved in with us and me, Caroline and Rebekah had become fast friends with the Tatia look alike though she did not act like a harlot nor did she try and seduced Klause nor Elijah. It did not take me long to realise she was her own person not Tatia or Elena but someone who was entirely their own – I grew to love her and so did my children it was why I placed the spell upon her, she would want nobody but her true love but years later I think it was more so she wouldn't go after my family I guess though that while I loved her it took me a while to trust her.

 _So, take the photograph,_

 _and still fames in your mind_

 _hang it on a self in good health_

 _and good time_

My children and Josh ran around our extensive garden as they played a game a tag with Katerina as I ready by the tree. Alaric had taken off his ring that stopped him ageing he did this every few years and now was sixteen and was trying to get Kat to notice him though she never did was it came to romantic advances, but my sweet daughter was also besotted with the dark-haired women often calling her aunty unlike Alaric, Davina stayed at about eight years old.

I watched in amusement as the two of them cashed Katerina down before forcing her on to the floor "be careful." I shouted out to them, in that moment I wished I had a camera, oh well I will have to remember this day without one.

 _tattoos and memories_

 _and dead skin on trial_

 _For what it's worth_

 _It was worth all the while_

"What!" I screamed inside Klaus's study tears welled in my eyes though they were not from sadness alone but from anger as well never had I thought that they would use Katherina to break the sun and moon curse. "Mayrah you have to see this is the only way." Klause argued – I shook my head over the years I had realised that he was stubborn and if he believed this to be the only way he would do it and Elijah would follow still guilty of their father's treatment placed upon his brother. I stormed out of the room and locked myself away in my chambers as I hurriedly threw my magic books into a bag and a dress or two before I went to say goodbye.

"I love you, but I have to do something for uncle Klaus." I told them as I hugged my children and my nephew before departing using my magic to conceal my tracks I would only be found if I wanted to be and at this moment I didn't.

 _It is something unpredictable,_

 _But in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of,_

 _your life_

Two months I had been away though I had found very little I had travelled all though England and America or what would be America, though Germany and France. I missed my family, but I wouldn't disappoint Katerina her death would not be by our hands and though I knew she lived I did not know how only that the ceremony to break the curse took place hours before she was kidnapped.

I sighed as I made my way to Bulgaria hoping to get answers there and I did with a wealthy Bulgarian family – Katerina had a daughter who I tracked down and found that the family in which she lived with was mine and versed with blood magic. I took hospitality in their home ate at their table and slept in their bed and read through their book.

I knew how to save Katherina…

 _It is something unpredictable,_

 _But in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of,_

 _your life_

I took the sleeping baby girl into my hands and made the family forget about her before I made my way through the trees and into a clearing where no one could disturb me. I magicked up a cradle and placed her inside watching her sleep for a moment I turned my back and cast the spell…

 **Elijah's P.O.V-**

Three months without my wife was torture I know she had grown to love Katerina and I hated to take away her friend, but family was more important wasn't it? I was beginning to have my doubts and I know Klause was as well he after all was the closest to Mayrah and hated to displease her.

The in my room was Mayrah though her body was simmering and translucent as if she were a ghost. "Elijah, I have found away to save Katerina." She began to explain that if I made it look as if she was going to die then brought her back. "Do we have to turn her into a vampire for this?" I questioned but my wife simple shook her head before she explained. "The moon stone has the ability to bring one person back from the dead however it can only do one person – after that it will be powerless there is a potion that is to be used let her drink it before the ritual and she will live." I quickly write down the potion and smiled at the image before me. "When are you coming home." I asked hoping it would be soon. "Tonight, my love." She answered and then she was gone.

 **Katherina's P.O.V –**

I shivered and shook the world was a far darker place then it looked – demons had take me in but an angle was trying to save my life – Mayrah seeing her as a translucent version of herself made me gasp and want to cry at witchcraft but I didn't and as she explained the life Klause had had and that the ritual was the only way to break the curse I realised that I loved this family and I would die for them if that was what it took to save them.

"It is time," Elijah said mournfully as he escorted me to my execution "drink this." He pleaded as he passed, me the vial of cloudy white liquid I didn't question I just drank and prayed that whatever Mayrah had planed that it would work.

I though death would come with a sense of dread and regret and though I regretted never being able to hold my daughter how could I not hope to save this family sure them may feast on the blood of innocent men, women and children but they loved, loved so fiercely I hurt, and they had allowed me to be apart of that.

The ritual was done in a blink of an eye and I felt my world going dark…the I awoke upon a soft bed with Trevor standing before me. "The will do a ritual that will kill you…Run Katerina." He compelled me to run forgetting for a single moment that I was running from my family…

 _It is something unpredictable,_

 _But in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of,_

 _your life_

I ran through England as I tried to make it home a baby clinging in my arms as I tried to not jar her awake. I made it to the woods in which I saw Elijah and Katerina, the women in my husbands' arms as she sobbed, I rushed towards them and all but demanded to know what was the matter.

That night had been one of surprised as Trevor and Rose had betrayed us, Katerina had been turned into a vampire making most of my work redundant though she had been reunited with her daughter. But one thing was for sure the Mikealson family had just adopted two more.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Vampire diaries, but I hope you like this.**

 **Semper Ama**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – Lexi**

 **Finn's P.O.V-**

 _ **Just stop your crying**_

 _ **it's the sign of the times**_

 _ **Welcome to the final show**_

 _ **Hope your wearing your best clothes**_

She stood in all black against the backdrop of the sinking sun, tears fell down her pretty face as she stood beside the rotting grave – they must have been dead a while as the smell of death and decay hung heavy. A young boy clutched at her legs and she pulled him closer before they began to walk away towards their small wooden home. "Lexi," the child peered up at his sister "why did mother and father have to go?" "I don't know, but I promise nothing will ever harm you while I am around." She smiled in reassurance but the clothes on her back hung loose and her too pale cheeks were shrunken as the bags under eyes seemed to darken with every lost minute.

 _ **You can't bribe the door**_

 _ **on the way to the sky**_

 _ **you look pretty good down here**_

 _ **but you ain't really good**_

I watched through the curtains – the women drawing me in like a moth to a flame, how one simple human woman could make me follow like a lost puppy I do not know but the moment my eyes were laid upon hers she was a beckon of hope in this dismal world I did not wish to enter. Through the windows I saw her…laying on her death bed so close to being dead that she had not the energy to wipe away the tears she cried. In a spilt a second, I was at her door.

"Who are you?" he questioned as he answered the door. He was small for his age with large inquisitive eyes and floppy blonde hair for a moment he reminded me of Klause and I couldn't help but to smile. "I'm here to help your sister if she allows." I answered as I crouched to his level and his whole face lit up as he ordered me into their tiny shambles of a home and all but dragged me to the room where his sister lay.

"What are … you doing … here … don't you know … I'm ill." She gasped quickly trying to draw breath into her lungs. I sat by her bedside what fear was illness when you could never die. "I have come to help." Her eyes blinked owlishly as if for the first time she was truly seeing me which was a possibly to be fair. "How?" "I could turn you into what I am, you would never grow old, never get sick, never die but this comes with a price you will have to live on the blood of humans so may always first for your brothers' blood." I told her honestly – this was not the life I wanted, and I wouldn't force in on anyone but something about her just made me want to change her.

She nodded her consent and later when I had gone leaving her a new born with a brother to raise, I often wondered if I was such a good thing…

 _ **We never learn,**_

 _ **We've been here before**_

 _ **Why are we always stuck,**_

 _ **running from the bullets?**_

In the distance I saw the burning home – the smell of fire and smoke and the cooking of meat and I knew that it was my fault – I turned her, and I caused the people of this town to realise that the girl before them wasn't the same. Sadness coursed through me and I heard sobbing deep within the woods. I followed the sound and was met with a devastating sight, fallen to her knees she sobbed as she clutched her charred body of her brother. Her small frame shook as she cried. I rushed to her side and she gave a startled yelp but that was all did.

Hours later as the sun descended covering us in darkness, she finally stopped crying. "Let me take you to my home, we can give your brother a proper burial." She could only nod I took the body first as she could barely move and quickly informed my family that another would be joining us, before I rushed back for the golden-haired vampire.

 _ **Just stop your crying**_

 _ **It's the sign of the time**_

 _ **We gotta get away from here**_

 _ **We gotta get away from here**_

We arrived at my home I was fairly large and ornate, but my sisters had worked so diligently on it. The women was a mess in my arms, but I couldn't help feeling that this was were she belonged by my side forever in my arms. "I would like you to meet my family." She nodded mutely she had not said anything in the last few hours and it was beginning to scare me. "These are my brothers Elijah, Klause and Kol and my sisters Rebekah, Caroline whose married to Klause and Mayrah who is married to Elijah…Then josh is Caroline's and Klause son while Davina and Alaric are Mayrah's and Elijah's" she gave a weak smile in greeting as Mayrah stepped forward clashing hands with the mourning women. "Let us get you a change of clothes and nice bath, my love… Finn why don't you go help your brothers." She said as she quickly guided the women towards her bedroom.

 _ **Just stop your crying**_

 _ **It'll be alright**_

 _ **They told me that the end is near**_

 _ **We got to get away from here**_

It wasn't long before she joined me her skin smelling of lavender rather than smoke and death her hair was brushed and plaited just as Mayrah did with Davina when she was sad, her old dress was gone and she wore a new black dress (one of the only few Mayrah owned as she preferred brighter colours) that fitted her perfectly but the sadness which was to be expected was still there clinging to her like a second skin.

The burial was beautiful. Me and Kol had dug the grave while Elijah had made the casket, Rebekah and Caroline had picked some wild flowers to go in the grave while Klause had sketched a portrait of the young man that she would always keep. At the sight of the picture she had wept before giving Klause a big hug. Davina had magic up some objects that he had loved in order to keep him happy in the after life where as Alaric and Josh made a plaque to go at the head of the grave.

Lexi gave a beautiful eulogy that had her breaking down once more I rushed to her side missing the knowing looks of my family, as I pulled her into my arms. "I want to leave," fear shot through me at the thought and I pulled her closer, "will you come with me, I need to get away from here…"

 _ **Just stop your crying**_

 _ **Have the time of your life**_

 _ **Breaking through the atmosphere**_

 _ **And things are pretty good from here**_

One year later and were still travelling we saw the whole of the world which seemed crazy to the girl that had been stuck in one place for so long. In that time, we cried and smiled and fell in love from there we held hands and hugged and kissed. I loved her from the moment I saw her. Life was good.

We were sitting on the edge of the Grand Canyon, I smiled as the sun lit up the golden hair. "Marry me?" I whispered in the morning wind and a huge smile lit up her face as she said yes.

We headed home and for the first time I would see my family – not that we hadn't written to each other.

 _ **Just stop your crying**_

 _ **It's a sign of the times**_

 _ **We gotta get away from here**_

 _ **We gotta get away from her**_

 _ **Stop your crying, Baby it'll be alright**_

It had been a couple of days and the house was in full swing to celebrate the pending marriage of Finn and Lexi… Only Mayrah seemed to keep a cool head and while everyone was busy organising a huge lavish wedding she snuck away.

Hours before our wedding Lexi had had enough flowers decorated every surface as golden plates were made for the guests to eat off of. What seemed like a thousand people came drifting through the doors, an orchestra played, and an arch was made… I was all too much.

Then Mayrah came in power emanating from her tiny body as she ordered nearly everyone but the Mikealson's and Lexi to leave… nobody stopped to ask why they just left for Mayrah was scary when angry.

She led us into the forest where several chairs sat for the guests just enough for our family, Lexi's favourite flowers decorated the small patch of land and at the end was a picture of her brother and the minister.

I didn't pay attention much but in years to come I will still remember saying the promise of love with two simple words…

"I do"


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Angle**

 **Marcel's P.O.V-**

I sat in the old arm chair 300 hundred years old and the cloth was slowly losing its colour, the once bright fabric had faded, the dark sky of New Orleans cast an eerie glow upon the city that I ruled. Sighing I could feel my sister's presence as she crept closer sitting on my lap. "Not long now brother and we will be a family again." She reassured, knowing that the strains of power was getting me, I had never been left in charge for so long and I missed our mum.

 _ **There were nights when**_

 _ **the wind was so cold**_

 _ **that my body froze in bed**_

 _ **if I just listen to it**_

 _ **right outside the window**_

My first memory of her was a cold December day as she walked about the market place with no care of the harsh wind that whipped around her. She was dressed in all white and she seemed to glide with a young child clutching at her hand. My small frame shivered as the icy chill nipped at my ankles. Her smile seemed to melt the snow around her. "Hello" the voice startled me, and I quickly fell into the heap of snow I had been shovelling so intently I had been watching the angle that I hadn't seen the young girl sneak up on me. "Miss," I greeted "what can I help you with?" she gave me a questioning look before showing me a beautiful piece of fabric that looked very warm. "Mama says you can keep it, to keep you warm through the night." The girl said as she placed it around my shoulders and left, leaving me alone and stunned.

 _ **There were days the sun was so cruel**_

 _ **that all the tears turned to dust**_

 _ **and I just knew my eyes were drying up**_

 _ **forever**_

My master's son was dead, and I was forced to the funeral, a white man upon a horse ready to whip me at the slightest convenience. I hated it here, I hated this life. The whip connected with my back and I landed on my knees pain shot through me as I grasped the apple and threw it, it connected with a splat against his face and anger grew in his eyes as I waited from the whip to hit me again. "How dare you!" the angle spoke though this time she was in black in honour of the occasion. "He is but a slave my lady." He answered proudly as if the colour of my skin gave him the right to hurt me. In a blink on an eye his heart was ripped from his chest and he fell dead upon the ground.

A man came up behind her and I wanted to scream for her to watch out, but my voice caught in my throat, but he smiled and pulled the women close as both their gazes rested upon me. "What is your name child?" the angle questioned her voice so sweet and soft I thought I must have imagined it. "I do not have one miss." I told her, and she smiled sadly as she left go of the man and pulled me into her soft embrace. "No matter we will just have to give you one," the man smiled "how about Marcellus." I nodded happily never had anyone wanted to give me a name not even my mother who wouldn't give me one even on her death bed.

 _ **I finished crying in the instant that you left**_

 _ **And I can't remember where or when or how**_

 _ **And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**_

I became a member of the family nobody cared that I was black and, in that house, on their land I was treated as a person – I was adopted by Mayrah and Elijah and I had siblings in Davina and Alaric.

In years to come I often wondered why they let me in, but mum made it perfectly clear that there was always a place for me here because I was her son blood or not.

Me and Kathrine hated each other, always at each other's throats it came to no surprise when I asked dad for her hand in marriage.

The best day of my life was marrying Kathrine and when she took my name, we went on our honeymoon travelling the world and when I came back, I became a vampire in order to spend eternity with her and the ones I love.

The worst day of my life was the day my mum died, as she screamed in agony, as the skin from her body was flayed as I watched feeling her pain before she was no more… I remember the tears streaming down my face and Kathrine's had on my back in support though she to was crying.

The only ray of light we had was that mother would come back to us one day…

 _ **There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light**_

 _ **There were things I'd never do again**_

 _ **But then they'd always seemed right**_

 _ **There were nights of endless pleasure**_

 _ **It was more than any laws allow**_

 _ **Baby, baby**_

The years began to blur into one, as we moved on and settled within New Orleans – it was fun at first my family ruled over the settlement – though they all took turns and discussed any problems together everyone knew that Finn as the oldest was the head, while Elijah with his patience was the judge and Klause was the protector – with my dad and uncles in charge the people here felt safe and respected. My mother was worshiped for her kindness.

But all good things must end – it started with a man who was full of hate and vengeance by the name of Mikael, he hunted us for sport – and I can still hear my mother's agonising screams mixed with Kathrine's as they watched me burn upon the stage of the opera house.

Once the fire stopped and the ash had settled, I was re-born, there was a burning in my throat as I stumbled through the streets trying to get home without killing any of the passer-by's.

I huddled in the alleyway fighting the urge to rip out someone's throat when she came her hair like the fires of hell and her eyes as cold as ice the contrast of the sweet mother I new so well.

"Mama" I whispered brokenly as her eyes fixed on me I one second it look like she was contemplating eating me and the next her arms were around my next as she sobbed on my shoulder.

As she walked back towards our home the stench of blood clung in the air and bodies littered the floor – my mum looked horrified at what she had done but the damage was done, and these people were never coming back…

 _ **If I kiss you like this**_

 _ **And if you whisper like that**_

 _ **It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **If you want me like this**_

 _ **And if you need me like that**_

 _ **It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **I can barely recall**_

 _ **But it's all coming back to me now**_

 _ **But it's all coming back**_

"Do you Stefan Salvatore take Rebekah Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded wife…" I did not hear the rest as my aunt married the ex-ripper, at first, I had not been overly pleased that someone as sweet and kind as Rebekah was marrying a man that killed for fun, but he seemed to change just for her. Lexi was also helping him to keep in control of his bloodlust like she had done all those years ago.

In the end he had won me over – he was (when not being a killer) a man of knowledge that I looked up to and it also helped that he didn't look at me like a disgusting creature because of my skin colour unlike the other men that Rebekah had brought home and consequently dumped as they become unbearable towards me.

I watched as they walked out of the chapel and off on their honeymoon knowing that they loved each other and happy that my aunt had finally met someone that looked at her as if she was a gift from the God's.

 _ **here were those empty threats and hollow lies**_

 _ **And whenever you tried to hurt me**_

 _ **I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper**_

Eventually mum and aunt Caroline had to leave…there death was excruciating and the only thing making us all keep going was they were coming back…


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Path of Death**

 **Mayrah's P.O.V –**

Me and Caroline had two day, two more days of pretending like I didn't know who Elijah or Alaric were to me and two days to hunt down Mikael and kill him before he could destroy our family.

We took them out one by one. Genevieve was first, the witch that killed Bonnie – that was up to me and I sure loved haunting her, her poor mind eventually snapped but we couldn't have her getting away and finding a new body to take a hold of so we looked her up in a trunk that allowed nobody but me to open it, no magic and no magic out she would be trapped in there forever, slowly getting old but never dying.

"Do you think I went to far?" I questioned Caroline conscious of the fact this I didn't want to become evil. "Mayrah loo what she has done not just to Bonnie but to everyone she has ever met." I nodded my punishment may be harsh, but she could not be allowed to wreak havoc upon this world.

Lucien was next, he was the on to kill my son and for that he would most dearly – the look of panic in his eyes as I loomed over him was almost worth this as much as I wanted to hurt him badly I was taught never to play with my food, so I lodged a stake into his chest as watch gleefully as he died. Nobody hurt my children.

Tristen was Caroline's – she hunted him, made him feel secure before she would jump out and watched as he tried to run from her, eventually she grew tiered of the game and ripped out his heart before sending it to aurora in a box.

Aurora as crazy as she was tried to come after us, but she was against two original vampires it was almost too easy as we ripped of her head – we chucked her head into a fire and watched her burn. Four down and one to go.

"We are coming for you Mikael…." I whispered to the sky we only had 2 hours to kill him or all our murdering would be for nought.

I would like to say it was easy to kill him but that would be a lie he fought tirelessly and for one moment I fought he would win before I cut off him arm with one lucky swoop – it was much easier to kill him after that, we cut him into six separate pieces before we locked them in magical vaults and placed them in different parts of the world.

Our family was safe maybe it was wrong to murder those that came between their safety but I couldn't think like that as I pulled my child into a hug and was kissed most passionately by Elijah. For the first time in twenty-three years we were going to be together.


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: The girl from my Nightmares**

Two Years Later:

"Darling hurry up!" I shouted to my husband as we drove – yes drove – to New Orleans, my husband was in the gas station buying more petrol and I was cranky being cupped up after all our travels over the last two years. I stared out at the rain as I let memories of two years ago wash over me.

" _Well it's done." Caroline muttered as we watched the bodies of our enemies slowly burn the smell of cooking flesh hung heavily in the air. We sat long after the embers had faded away thinking of those we love and hoping that they still wanted us even after twenty-three years away. "Caroline!" "Mayrah!" we heard the shouts of our family as the ran through the woods looking for us – feeling more alive than I had done in hours I shot towards my husband who looked as handsome now as the first day I saw him – my legs wrapped around his waist, our lips locked together as our tongues battled for dominance. "God I've missed you…Never again…Not allowed to leave me…" he gasped between kisses and I nodded my consent before pulling him towards me again._

I came out of my memory as the door of our car banged shut, the window rattled as he nearly smashed it, I smiled fondly up at him as he gave a wicked smirk and left his hand resting on my leg before he began driving to our destination once more. I closed my eyes and fell in to a restful sleep…

 _Though a vampire I still need to eat and sleep more than normal due to being a witch and so soon after our reunion me and Elijah went to the bedroom where we welcomed each other embraces away from the eyes of our family and more importantly our son. Soon I felt int a restless sleep as nightmares began to plague me again for the first time in a thousand years._ _"Help me Mayrah…Please." The blonde-haired women begged as I tried to reach out and save her but all I heard was the sickening cackle of her capturer_.

I was shaken out of reliving that nightmare to see my husbands worried face, I shook away his concern. Outside the rain still poured down but I knew New Orleans would be soon and I couldn't wait to see our family who had all moved to the French quarter were creatures of magic were welcomed happily and with open arms – the only reason we had not fully made the move was because I wanted to travel before, I settled down once more. Call me selfish but after the incident I wanted to do something for me.

 _I travelled numbly through the house as if my mind wasn't my own… through the basement of our home and as I reached the dungeon, I felt the spike in magic as I grabbed my head in agony, but something kept me going even as blood pulled in my mouth and dripped from my ears and nose. My shacking hands undid the bind on the coffin and as my mind came back to me it was to late to undo the spell, my world began to spin as I collapsed to the ground just as Ester rose from her cage…._

Blinking away the memories I saw the welcome to New Orleans sign and excitement signed in my eyes as I jumped in my seat making, Elijah laugh. My mind began to wander as I lost myself in the memories of our past once again.

" _How could you let her out?" Elijah roared as the whole family stood watching Ester as if she would attack any minute which was possible. "I don't know" I whispered not looking him in the eye the events leading up to doing so were vague and fuzzy in my mind. He shouted some more, and I couldn't take it my head hurt and my vision swam as tears filled my eyes and I ran. Ran through the trees and over the earth before I collapsed in a head on top of the mud and twigs that dug uncomfortably into my skin like tiny stakes._

" _Hello Mayrah." The cold harsh voice was so familiar as I rose my head I saw here even through the tears – her hair was dark as a raven's wing, her skin as white as ice and her lips as red as blood if I didn't know better I would say she was snow white but the twisted look in her eyes told me she was no princess._

 _Before I could fight, I was bound and slowly began to lose consciousness as she took me away…_

I picked at the faint scars that adorned my arms before my hand was gently clasped within his. He gave a sad smile and knew even after all this time he blamed himself for not saving me in time before her torture started.

 _I awoke chained to the wall, my clothing gone except my bra and knickers and there she stood the women from my nightmares looking all kinds of evil as she held the whip. "Ah your awake." She smiled happily, and I knew that I would never make it out of here alive._

 _Then the torture started. The starvation, the boiling water that burned my back and the whip that hit me a thousand times a day my scream echoed within the walls and my blood soaked into the very wall and floors of this house. I had long given up hope of ever being saved as I saw the girl who had also haunted my dreams and she had been here a very long time – almost a thousand years. I knew her limp hair would be mine someday, my skin pale from lack on sunlight, the continues lose of blood. Even now after two weeks my eyes were darkened by the lack of sleep. At night I cried, and we prayed for salvation, but it never seemed to come…_

As we began to pull into the French corner there was a flash of lighting followed by the sound of thunder, I gave a startled wince and clutched my eyes still hating the sound.

 _A month. A whole month of torture through I could feel to bad as my friend who I still did not know the name of as were not permitted to speak. The one time I had tried freezing water was poured on me that burnt like a thousand knifes before being frown into a room made of snow and ice – how I survived I do not know._

 _Then one storming night there was a crash and a battled ragged on overhead as we huddled in a corner and hoped that we would be saved and as the hours ticked by dread filled out stomachs as footsteps got closer to the door. There he stood looking as dashing as ever, blood covered his arms as he surveyed the room his eyes landing on me as I winced from the hard look. His eyes softened as he looked at me and I cried as I leapt into his arms safe for the first time in weeks. "What's your name?" he whispered softly to the women still crouched in the corner. "Hope," She answered "Hope Mikaelson."_

There was everyone waiting even as the storm raged on around them Caroline, Klause and Josh, Kol and Bonnie who had married less than a year ago, Alaric and Jenna who were engaged, Damon and Elena who had married hurriedly the day I had come back, Jeremy who was dating my daughter, Kathrine and Marcel and Rebekah and Stefan and lastly Hope all stood in the court year as we said our Hellos but I knew from the atmosphere that trouble was brewing.

"What is the matter?" I asked as he made out way to the living room where in the middle stood a heavily pregnant women who held an angry disgruntled look upon her otherwise pretty face. "I accidently slept with this werewolf." I held up my hand to stop Klause from speaking. "How do you accidently sleep with someone" I asked wondering if I should brush up on my curses. "I thought I was Caroline as she disguised herself with the help of a witch and now, she is carrying my child therefore I am unable to kill her like Taylor who was also involved in the plan." He explained may thoughts whizzed through my brain. "How far along is she?" I questioned eying the women's stomach I suspected about eight with was confirmed by Elena.

I had a plan, but I ran it by Klause and Caroline first with their approval I began to move the child from her mother's womb to Caroline's with a bright burst of magic I fell to the floor and I knew the spell was complete – as the werewolf's stomach was now flat instead of Caroline who was heavily pregnant.

A piercing scream filled the room as Caroline was helped from the room by Klause, Elena, Kathrine and Rebecca as she gave birth to her second child. Kol and Bonnie took care of the werewolf as Elijah and Hope helped me from the room, I passed out just as the baby was born.

A daughter was born Elizabeth Mayrah Mikaelson in honour of Caroline's mother who had recently dies and me who helped Caroline and Klause have another shot at parenthood.

In the years that followed I researched spells to allow my other vampire sisters to be able to have children of their own and finally I found it, Rebecca and Stefan used it first giving birth to twins Lillian after Stefan's Mum and Ester after Rebecca's who redeemed herself in the end by saving her children.

Marcel and Kathrine were next they had a son who they named Eli in honour of Elijah. Damon and Elena had a little girl who was the apple of their eye who they named Miranda and later had a boy they named Greyson. Kol and Bonnie were the last to have children a girl named Sheila, Bonnie had still been a witch though and the process of carrying the child nearly killed her, but she agree to drink Kol's blood and became a vampire.

In the end Davina and Jeremy were married and on his wedding day Alaric gave Jeremy a gift, the ring that had protected him from ageing was now Jeremys who could spend the rest of eternity with Davina without turning.

As for my son he began to age and live his life with his wife – one that was full of love, laughter, and family.

70 Years Later:

Tears streamed down my face as we pulled up to the church, our whole family were there all dressed in black, my body shook as Elijah held me close as walked us to the seats. The death had hit us hard not because we were not expecting it but because we knew that he could have lived forever with us.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a wonderful man Alaric James Mikaelson was a great son, a loving husband, a wonderful father and a great teacher who we will all miss. When Alaric came to this town, he brought a wonder to all creatures as he taught them to control their powers, we will miss him dearly…" the priest began to speak he himself had been taught by Alaric who had moved back to Mystic Falls to open a school for the 'gifted' with Jenna.

Aunt Jenna was gone as well not even six months before – the doctors say my son died of old age, but his family knew better he died of a broken heart unable to live in a world Jenna Mikaelson wasn't.

As everyone spoke, I knew it would soon be my turn I gave another quite cry before I whipped my eyes and made my way towards the front – there would be no lies everyone here in attendance was magical in some way, so I could tell them I was his mother not his granddaughter.

"My son was wonderful, "I sighed taking a deep breath "I know he touched many hearts in his life time non-more than my aunt Jenna's he was respectful and kind, if he loved he did with his whole heart and I wish I could have forced his to stay but I couldn't not when it would have made him unhappy and I hope where ever he is, he is happy." Tears streamed down my face at the though of his should not being able to rest. I collapsed under the weight of emotion, I wished I could go back to when he was a child where death would not have faced him, but I couldn't…

 **Alaric's P.O.V-**

I awoke in a warm room that looked like my mother and fathers' study in their home of New Orleans, there perched on the desk was the love of my life, my wife Jenna as smile spreading across her face as she ran and hugged me, before kissing me senseless. "Is this heaven?" I asked because if this was hell I never wanted to leave. "Of course, my love." She whispered against my lips, one thousand and eight three years I lived, and the heavens granted me eternal happiness in the arms of the women I loved as we watched over our family.


End file.
